Un simple humain ?
by Euroz
Summary: Plus âgé que les autres, ayant vécu, pas un enfant. Il était plus qu'un humain : l'âme qui leur manquait. Il n'avançait pas fièrement vers le château d'Asgore, il se fondait dans leur monde, devenant un des leurs. [C]
1. Prologue

Salut les petits fantômes de crayons !

Une nouvelle fic ! Une longue, même !

Le découpage des chapitres est, pour l'instant, de 12 chapitres, avec un prologue et un épilogue !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** pour la taille des personnages, je me base sur une image qu'on m'a fourni sur un groupe FB d' _Undertale_. Je vous donne les tailles :

Asgore : 2m28

Mettaton : 2m13

Undyne : 1m92

Toriel : 1m85

Papyrus : 1m73

Napstablook (fantôme) : 1m37

Alphys / Muffet : 1m31

Sans / Chara : 1m22

Asriel : 1m15

Monster Kid : 1m

Flowey : 64cm

 _Le personnage principale de cette fic est plus petit que Sans._

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un simple humain ?**

 _Prologue_

Le jeune homme atteint enfin la grotte. Il se pencha en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre sa respiration. Quand son souffle fut assez calmé, il se redressa et observa le paysage alentours, dont le village au pied du mont Ebott.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a vraiment rien de particulier, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il remonta sa sacoche sur son épaule avant d'en sortir une lampe torche.

-Allons-y, dit-il en entrant dans la noirceur de la grotte sans un regard en arrière. Qui vivra verra.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

C'est un bon début, non ?

Le chapitre un arrive dans la foulé, la suite...  
Quand fait un aller-retour chez ma bêta !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !


	2. 1 Rencontres

Re les petites tomates pourries !

Déjà le chapitre 1 !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Ce chapitre reprend plus ou moins le début du jeu, littéralement...

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un simple humain ?**

 _Chapitre 1 : Rencontres_

Il se redressa lentement, une main sur la tête, tâtant délicatement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessure. Il leva les yeux et soupira. Aucune chance de passer par là.

-Au moins, je sais pourquoi personne ne revient si tous ceux qui sont montés sont aussi tombés. Comment j'ai fait pour survivre à une telle chute ? Ce tapis de fleurs à peu de chance d'en être la raison… Elles ne sont même pas écrasées par mon poids…

Il se leva et constata qu'à part un léger boitement, il allait bien. Il examina les alentours et soupira.

-Au moins, je ne suis pas coincé dans ce trou…

Il suivit le chemin faiblement éclairé. De toute façon, sa lampe torche n'avait pas survécu à la chute, elle. Il déboucha sur une salle étrangement similaire à celle où il était tombé. Il marmonna quelques mots quand :

-Coucou ! Moi c'est Flowey ! Flowey la fleur !

Il sursauta et pointa un long et fin morceau de bois sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Je suis Flowey, sembla rouler des yeux la fleur, et nous sommes dans les souterrains.

Le fin morceau de bois disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, détendant Flowey qui avait senti son danger inapparent.

-Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être tellement confus. Je suppose que je vais t'aider un peu. Tu es prêt ? C'est parti !

Le jeune homme était perplexe, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fleur, outre le fait qu'elle parle. Il se tendit quand le paysage changea.

-Tu vois ce cœur ? C'est ton âme.

Il expliqua ce que c'était, avec les points de vie, le niveau, etc. L'humain déplaça son âme dans l'étrange carré blanc pendant que Flowey s'expliquait.

-Le LV veut dire, LOVE, tu vois ? Et je vais en partager un peu avec toi ! Ces petits points blancs sont des « pétales d'amitiés ». Tu es prêt ? Ne bouge pas ! Prend en autant que tu peux !

Le jeune homme suivit son instinct et évita les « pétales d'amitié », en ne voyant pas la dernière touché son âme et lui faire perdre quelques PV.

-Idiot, dit la fleur dont le visage n'avait plus rien d'amical. Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué. Pourquoi laissez passer une occasion comme celle-ci !?

Un cercle de projectiles entoura le carré où se trouvait son âme.

-Meurt.

Il rit tandis que le cercle se refermait lentement sur lui quand il disparut et tous ses PV remontèrent au maximum. Une boule de feu visa Flowey qui disparut sous terre avant qu'elle ne le touche.

-Quelle terrible créature torture ainsi un pauvre et innocent enfant comme toi, dit une chèvre humanoïde en apparaissant à la place de la fleur. Ah, ne sois pas effrayé, mon enfant. Je suis Toriel, la gardienne des ruines. Je passe ici tous les jours pour voir si personne n'est tombé. Tu es le premier humain à venir ici depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme sentit une légère colère prendre part dans son corps. Il était certes petit (voir minuscule, selon certain) mais ça se voyait qu'il n'était plus un enfant quand même !

-Je suis majeur, vous savez, la coupa-t-il agacé.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis adulte, dame Toriel.

Ses vêtements, sa posture et sa manière de parler indiquaient une certaine noblesse et, franchement, il ne la connaissait pas pour l'appeler juste par son nom.

-Oh… C'est vrai que tu as l'air différent des précédents enfants… Quel est ton nom, enfant ?

-Aazaan, soupira-t-il comprenant qu'elle ne cesserait de l'appeler ainsi.

-Bien. Viens ! Je vais te guider dans les catacombes. Par ici.

* * *

Il suivit la chèvre dans les ruines, elle lui expliqua que les monstres aimaient beaucoup les puzzles, et donc, qu'il en trouverait sur son chemin. En attendant, elle terminait elle-même celles qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Elle lui expliqua que les monstres auraient tendance à l'attaquer, dans ce cas, il avait le choix de combattre, converser avec eux pour devenir leur ami ou les épargner. Et pour exercice, elle lui fit affronter un mannequin.

Au bout d'un moment, la chèvre s'arrêta, lui tendit un téléphone et lui dit :

-J'ai quelques courses à faire, peux-tu m'attendre ici, enfant ? Je te donne ce téléphone, si tu as des problèmes, n'hésites pas à m'appeler.

-Bien. Merci dame Toriel.

Il soupira discrètement de soulagement. Pas qu'il n'aimait la femme mais il n'avait jamais été habitué à faire de l'exercice, le rythme qu'imposait inconsciemment le monstre était épuisant pour Aazaan. D'autant plus qu'il avait gravit cette maudite montagne peu de temps avant et son évanouissement n'avait pas été reposant. Il attendit qu'elle ait quitté son champ de vision pour s'installer au sol, étirant ses jambes découvertes devant lui. Il avait été un peu idiot en s'habillant pour sa « randonné » avec un short noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, un léger pull quelque peu lâche vert mais des chaussures de randonnée noires, plus sa sacoche en cuir sombre. Il reçut plusieurs appels de Toriel, dont un où elle lui demandait s'il préférait la cannelle ou le caramel, et un autre où il l'entendait de loin mais avait les aboiements d'un chien très près. Elle finit par revenir le chercher et ils finirent le chemin jusqu'à chez elle. Où ils croisèrent un fantôme quelque peu dépressif qu'elle lui laissa s'occuper.

* * *

Toriel lui avait préparé une chambre et une tarte, ce qui expliquait son absence et ses nombreux appels. Il visita, dîna avec la femme chèvre et passa la nuit dans la chambre. Il cauchemarda pendant son sommeil, d'un enfant qui avait l'air plus grand que lui (en taille, l'enfant devait avoir moins d'une dizaine d'année. Oui, il était minuscule), châtain, aux yeux étranges. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, c'était flou dans son esprit, mais la quasi omniprésence du rouge carmin et d'un gris poussière lui laissait penser le pire. Au matin, il posa quelques questions à sa « gardienne ».

-Dame Toriel…

-Oui mon enfant ?

-Je sais que c'est étrange mais… Quand un monstre meurt, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il tombe en poussière, mon enfant.

-Directement ?

-En effet. Pourquoi ?

-Des cauchemars étranges. Ce n'est rien.

Suite à ça, il resta encore quelques jours chez la femme, essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde. Cependant, il fit rapidement le tour de la maison de la chèvre et des alentours. De plus, l'envie de découvrir ce nouveau monde se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

-Dame Toriel ?

-Oui mon enfant ?

-Je… Je voudrais quitter les ruines.

-Mon enfant !

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de chose et je peux m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à la surface, mais j'aimerai rencontrer les autres monstres…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il allait devenir fou à tourner en rond ici et il sentait qu'il devait quitter les ruines !

-Vous pouvez le vérifiez par vous-même si vous voulez… Et… Je promets que je vous appellerai et que je reviendrai vous voir.

Ils « combattirent » et Toriel le laissa partir en pleurant. Les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière lui et il trembla de froid.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il commença à marcher sur le chemin couvert de neige, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule.

-Mais il fait super froid… Comment on peut passer d'une atmosphère douce à un climat aussi froid avec une maison !

Il s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une fine écharpe grise qu'il enroula grossièrement autour de son cou.

-Et on passe dans une forêt, continua-t-il de marmonner, j'image aussi que c'est ici que je vais me faire surprendre par un « ennemi » amical…

Il n'y avait que la trace de ses pas et le craquement de la neige sous eux. Il soupira, de toute façon, ce qui devait arriver se ferait. Il s'approcha d'un pont et la sensation d'être observé, qu'il avait depuis quelques mètres, s'accentua et il se tendit.

-Humain… Tu ne sais pas saluer un nouvel ami ? Tourne-toi et serre-moi la main.

Aazaan se retourna d'un bloc, tendu comme un arc, prêt à se défendre si besoin contre… Un squelette qui lui tendait la main. Sans, quant à lui, s'était figé face aux émeraudes qui le regardait avec suspicion, elles semblaient fondées jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le jeune homme le fixa encore quelques instants avant de tendre sa propre main, de faire un mouvement discret à l'approche de la poigne squelettique et de serrer ce qui lui était tendu. Un silence se fit entendre et l'autre sembla surprit de ce dernier. Il reprit sa main et remarqua que sa farce et attrape avait été retourné.

-Tu as changé le sens de mon coussin péteur sans que je ne le remarque…

-Un coussin péteur, répliqua l'humain incrédule. Vous m'avez fait flipper pour un coussin péteur !

-Tu avais l'air plus tendu qu'apeuré.

Les pierres précieuses le fusillèrent et le jeune se retient de secouer l'être en face de lui, qui était quand même légèrement plus grand que lui, presque comme cet enfant dans ses cauchemars…

-J'suis Sans. Sans le squelette.

-Je n'aurai pas deviner… Aazaan l'humain, alors.

-Je suis censé être actuellement surveiller s'il n'arrive pas d'humain. Mais… T'sais… Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de capturer quelqu'un.

-Rassurant…

-Maintenant mon frère, Papyrus… C'est un chasseur d'humain fanatique.

-C'est encore mieux !

-Hey, en fait, je crois que c'est lui là-bas.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai une idée. Passe par cette espèce de porte. Ouais, passe à travers. Mon frère a fait les barreaux trop larges pour arrêter quiconque.

Ils passèrent le pont pour arriver sur une sorte de clairière avec une lampe ayant étrangement sa silhouette et un cabanon en bois.

-Vite, derrière cette lampe de forme commode.

Aazaan regarda le petit squelette dubitatif puis se dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre et s'y cacha. L'instant d'après, un grand squelette arriva, aisément remarquable par ses vêtements rouges.

-Quoi de neuf, frérot ?

-Tu sais « quoi de neuf » ! Ça fait huit jours et tu n'as toujours pas rééquilibré tes puzzles ! Tu traînes juste hors de ta station ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Regarde cette lampe. C'est vraiment cool. Tu veux regarder ?

Aazaan se retient de bouger. Sa solution pour le sauver était de le dénoncer ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez ses squelettes.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si un humain arrivait ici, hein ? Je veux être prêt !

Le grand squelette martelait ses phrases de coups de pied dans le sol, tandis que Sans le regardait paisiblement.

-Je serai le premier ! Je dois être le premier ! Je vais capturer un humain ! Alors, moi, le Grand Papyrus, obtiendrai tout ce que je mérite amplement ! Respect… Reconnaissance… Je pourrai finalement rejoindre la Garde Royal ! Les gens vont me demander à être mes « amis » ? Je vais me baigner dans une pluie de baiser tous les matins.

-Hmm…

Bon… Il avait un squelette mégalo sur les bras… Qu'est-il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

-Peut-être que cette lampe peut t'aider.

-SANS ! Tu n'aides pas ! Paresseux ! Tout ce que tu fais est t'assoir et tromper ! Tu deviens de plus en plus paresseux jours après jours !

-Hey, relax. J'ai eu une ton de travail aujourd'hui. Une squele-ton.

-SANS !

-Allons. Tu as souris.

-Je le sais et je le déteste !

Papyrus soupira.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi grand que moi doit faire tellement juste pour de la reconnaissance…

Parce que la vie est cruelle, injuste et une fille de catin !

-Wow, reprit Sans, ça sonne comme si tu travaillais vraiment toi-même… Jusqu'à l'os.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Sans faisait un clin d'œil à un public imaginaire.

-Ugh ! Je vais m'occuper de mes puzzles… Comme pour ton travail ? Met y toi un peu plus, sac d'os ! Nye he he he he he he he !

Le grand squelette partit, pour revenir aussitôt.

-Heh !

Il repartit une fois qu'il eut lâché ce drôle de son et le jeune homme soupira.

-Ok, tu peux sortir maintenant.

Il quitta sa cachette en fusillant son sauveur du regard. Il tenait un minimum à la vie, même si son « adversaire » n'avait pas l'air très dangereux.

-Tu devrai y aller. Il pourrait revenir. Et s'il le fait… Tu auras à assister à plus de mes hilarantes blagues.

Aazaan s'apprêta à quitter la zone quand Sans le héla.

-Hey, en fait… Je déteste te déranger, mais tu peux me faire une faveur ?

Il soupira mais attendit silencieusement celle-ci.

-Je pensais…. Mon frère n'a pas vraiment le moral en ce moment… Il n'a jamais vu d'humain avant… Et te voir pourrait illuminer sa journée. Pas de danger, il n'est pas dangereux. Même s'il essaye.

Il retient un soupir. Cet endroit lui faisait perdre toute prudence en quelques jours. Il redevenait une proie en perdant tous ses réflexes que lui avait donné les événements de chez lui.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir…

-Un million de merci. Je vais être en avance.

Sans disparut par-là d'où ils venaient tandis que l'humain prit la route qu'avait pris Papyrus. Il tomba sur un coffre qui pouvait contenir ce qu'il avait en trop et qu'il pourrait reprendre dans un coffre semblable n'importe où. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà toute sa vie dans sa sacoche. Sur le chemin, il vit encore une de ses étranges étoiles jaunes et sa curiosité l'emporta : il la toucha. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passé et il « vit » ses PV remonté à leur maximum.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… On n'est plus à une bizarrerie près, finit-il par soupirer.

Il avait le choix entre un chemin menant vers le Nord et un vers l'Est. Au Nord, un cul de sac par la présence d'une rivière. Il savait (enfin, c'était un bien grand mot) certes nager, mais il n'allait pas s'aventurer dans cette eau probablement glaciale. Surtout avec la canne à pêche fixée juste à côté du chemin. Où pendait une photo avec un numéro de téléphone.

Sur l'autre chemin, il croisa les deux frères. S'il était logique de voir le plus grand, ça ne l'était pas du tout pour le plus petit.

-Donc, comme je disais à Undyne…

Papyrus se stoppa dans sa phrase en le voyant et il se retient de rouler des yeux. Les frères échangèrent une suite de regard plus que ridicule, qu'il aurait presque pu utiliser pour fuir. Mais sa curiosité le perdrait : il voulait savoir ce que valait le grand squelette.

-Sans ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est… Un humain ?

-Uh… En fait, je crois que c'est un caillou.

-Oh…

Bon… Il ne volait pas haut, visiblement.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui est devant le rocher ?

-Oh mon dieu !

Il se tourna vers son frère et semblait vouloir murmurer :

-C'est… C'est un humain !

-Oui.

-Oh mon dieu !

Ce grand dadais avait quelque chose avec dieu ?

-Sans ! Je l'ai finalement fait ! Undyne va… Je vais… Je vais être tellement… Populaire ! Populaire ! Populaire !

L'humain regardait l'échange avec un œil morne. Pourquoi il avait accepté ça ? Et il n'était pas encore attrapé. On ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué !

-Ahem…

Bon, au moins il se rendait compte qu'il s'était légèrement emporté.

-Humain ! Tu ne passeras pas cette zone ! Moi, le Grand Papyrus, vais t'arrêter ! Je vais ensuite te capturer ! Tu seras livré à la capitale ! Après… Après ! Je ne suis pas sûr de la suite. Dans tous les cas ! Continue… Seulement si tu l'oses ! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh !

Et le squelette partit en laissant son frère et l'humain sur place.

-Eh bien, ça s'est bien passé.

C'était une façon de voir les choses, oui…

-Ne transpire pas, gamin. Je vais garder une orbite sur toi.

Sans disparut à son tour et Aazaan n'avait qu'à les suivre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, de toute façon. Il croisa (enfin, il se fit attaqué) d'autres monstres sur le chemin. Il vit la station quelque peu bancale de Papyrus et il croisa une chien sentinelle totalement myope et avec un odorat inexistant qu'il lui suffit de rester immobile pour passer son radar.

-Quelque chose bouge ? Etait-ce mon imagination ? Je ne peux voir que les choses en mouvement. Si quelque chose bougeait…

Il devait s'en prendre des objets… Pauvre bête.

-Par exemple, un humain… Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne bouge plus jamais !

Ok… Bon, il lui suffisait d'une petite caresse sur la tête pour gagner… Il continua son chemin et tomba sur Sans. Devant un des fameux puzzles de son frère.

-Hey, voici quelque chose d'important à retenir. Mon frère a une attaque très spéciale. Si tu vois une attaque bleue, ne bouge pas et ça ne te fera rien. Voilà un moyen facile de le garder en tête. Imagine un panneau stop, quand tu en vois un, tu t'arrêtes, pas vrai ? Ces panneaux sont rouges alors imagine qu'ils sont bleus.

Il y avait des panneaux stop dans les souterrains ? Bon, heureusement pour lui, il connaissait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde d'où il venait.

-Simple, hein ? Quand tu combats, pense au panneau stop bleu.

Il retient un soupire et glissa sur la glace jusqu'au panneau qui se trouvait au centre… Pour lui dire que quel que soit la direction, ce serait de la glace. Même celle où il y avait la ville. Il continua vers l'Est et arriva devant le « premier » puzzle de Papyrus.

-Tu es si paresseux !

Bon, le plus petit était (encore) en train de se faire enguirlander.

-Tu faisais la sieste toute la nuit !

C'était fait pour ça, en même temps… Il faisait quoi, lui, la nuit ? En fait, non, il ne voulait pas savoir…

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle… Dormir.

-Des excuses, des excuses !

D'accord… Il en aurait presque (enfin, il ne trouvait pas moins fort que ça) demander la sortie.

-Oh, oh ! L'humain arrive !

-L'humain est arrivé depuis un moment, murmura celui-ci, et il se demande si tu n'es pas anormal…

-En ordre pour t'arrêter ! Mon frère et moi avons créés quelques puzzles ! Je pense que tu trouveras celui-ci plutôt choquant ! Comme tu vois, c'est un invisible labyrinthe électrique !

Quoi ? QUOI ? Un… Ok, il allait crever.

-Lorsque tu touches les parois, cet orbe va administrer un coup de jus !

Celle qu'il avait entre ses mains ? Il était bête ou… C'était plutôt lui qui allait s'en prendre… Et ça ne manqua pas. Ok… Garde cet orbe.

-Je pense que l'humain doit tenir l'orbe, constata Sans.

Et Papyrus traversa le puzzle enneigé pour la lui donné. Résolvant ainsi l'énigme.

-. . .

Il regarda les deux squelettes qui avaient repris place de l'autre côté puis le sol, puis les deux frères et de nouveau le sol. Si le plus petit semblait être conscient de la situation, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de l'autre.

-Bien, soupira le jeune homme.

Et il traversa la zone en prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter les traces de Papyrus.

-Incroyable !

Et bla, bla, bla.

-Cependant, le puzzle suivant ne sera pas aussi facile. Il a été fait par mon frère Sans !

Oui, oui. On verra le moment venu. Papyrus disparut après un rire. Il tourna la tête et l'autre aussi.

* * *

Il acheta une glace à un lapin bleu et pas de la neige frit à Sans. Il essaya de mettre une boule de neige dans un trou mais celle-ci tombait en morceau sur la neige glacée. Il finit par retombé sur le duo, séparé par un tapis de neige plus sombre où reposait une note en son centre.

-Sans ! Où est le puzzle ?

-C'est là. Par terre.

Il ramassa le papier. C'était des mots mêlés pour enfants. C'en était vexant.

-… Sérieux ?

-Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre des mots fléchés.

Et ils se disputèrent pour savoir lequel était le plus dur. Pour lui demander de tranché. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de ces pertes de temps. Papyrus finit par partir dans un rire, ce qui semblait être une habitude. Il passa à la zone suivante où il trouva une note de ce dernier : « Humain ! Je t'en prie, délecte-toi devant ses spaghettis. Il ne le sait pas mais c'est un piège ! Tu seras tellement occupé à les manger que tu ne remarqueras pas que tu ne fais pas de progrès ! […] Papyrus »

-Certes…

Avec ce temps, les spaghettis avaient gelé et le four à micro-onde n'était pas branché. Il toucha une nouvelle étoile jaune et le phénomène qu'il avait constaté auparavant se reproduisit.

-Il faut que je me renseigne sur ça, murmura-t-il.

Il eut encore affaire aux énigmes du duo de frères mais elles étaient si simples qu'un enfant de huit ans aurait réussis sans grand problème. Il arriva enfin dans une petite ville, presque un village : Snowdin.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Il se passe quand même des choses dans ce chapitre !

Non ?

Le suivant arrivera... Quand fait un aller-retour chez ma bêta !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !


	3. 2 Installation

Salut les petits sapins de Pâques !

Le chapitre 2 est déjà là !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Petits lemons (voir limes) dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, le rading est déjà justifié ! Et l'arrivé d'un des "méchants" !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un simple humain ?**

 _Chapitre 2 : Installation_

Aazaan fit rapidement le tour de la ville et dû se rendre compte qu'une évidence : il n'y avait pas d'hôtel* ici. Ce qui était logique par la petitesse de la cité et puis, il ne pouvait pas y avoir tant de place que ça, sous la Montagne, alors… Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il soupira, camper devant la bibliothèque de la ville. Il ne pouvait aisément pas revenir sur ses pas et la nuit était en train de tomber. Autant que ce soit possible ici. Il commença à sérieusement greloter, ce que courir après les deux squelettes lui avait jusqu'alors éviter en le maintenant en activité. Il ne pouvait même pas dormir à la belle étoile avec le temps qu'il faisait.

-Encore là, humain ?

Il sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Papyrus arriver. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas hostile où il serait déjà mort. Il perdait en un temps record ses réflexes de combattant !

-Visiblement.

-Tu as un problème, humain ? Le Grand Papyrus peut t'aider ?

-Si vous avez un logement à me prêter…

-Tu peux venir chez nous et prendre le canapé !

-Chez vous ?

Il ne vivait pas seul, ce grand dadais !

-Chez Sans et moi, humain.

Evidement.

-Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

-Le Grand Papyrus est ravi de t'accueillir dans sa modeste demeure !

-Parler de soi à la troisième personne est un signe de folie, murmura le jeune en le suivant.

-Parler tout seul aussi, fit une voix derrière lui.

-Sans !

-Hey frérot, gamin.

* * *

La maison des squelettes était chaleureuse et agréable. Le repas avait été épique entre les blagues de Sans et les cris de Papyrus. Les spaghettis étaient un peu trop cuits, manquaient de sel et il y avait des morceaux de feuille dans la bolonaise mais c'était plutôt bon.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de chercher à sortir, humain. Ne veux-tu pas retrouver la surface ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Ça semble plus agréable ici.

-Nous sommes enfermé, gamin.

-C'est parfois mieux…

Sans s'endormit sur la canapé et impossible de le réveiller.

-Tu peux prendre son lit, humain. Mais sa chambre n'est pas très rangée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire.

Comme un dortoir remplit de garçons d'au minimum 11 ans…

Il attendit que le squelette ai quitté la pièce pour se changer. Ses chaussures étaient restées à l'entrée, il n'eut qu'à retirer son short et changer son pull pour un vieux T-shirt trop grand avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il respira à plein poumon et s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller de Sans contre lui, le nez niché dans ses plis. Il se réveilla vaguement mais se rendormit aussitôt, entouré de chaleur et de cette merveilleuse odeur.

* * *

Quand Papyrus se réveilla, puis se leva, il était seul, comme tous les matins. En descendant, il remarqua que son frère n'était plus dans le canapé et comme il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans son lit, comme ça arrivait de temps à autre, il devait être dans le sien. Où se trouvait l'humain. Il remonta à l'étage et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre du plus petit squelette. Sans était effectivement dans son lit, ses chaussons et ses chaussettes abandonnées à ses pieds. Cependant, l'humain était aussi dans ce lit. Il était même accroché au petit squelette, ses bras l'entourant et ses mains crochetant le tissu de son T-shirt dans son dos tandis que sa tête se nichait sous celle de Sans, son oreiller envoyé valsé au sol à un moment donné. Papyrus sourit et referma doucement la porte avant de reprendre ses activités matinales habituelles.

Aazaan s'éveilla quelque temps après la « visite » du grand squelette. Son réveil était imperceptible, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque gardèrent leur calme et son corps garda son relâchement de sommeil. Cependant, le jeune homme était à l'affut, il étendit délicatement sa magie autour de lui, tout en gardant ses sens normaux en recherche de quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Ce qui ne manqua pas : une source de magie étrangère et inhabituelle se trouvait beaucoup trop proche de lui, d'autant plus qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur les cervicales d'un certain squelette. Il rougit violemment et quitta aussi rapidement que doucement les bras puis le lit de Sans en espérant qu'il reste endormi. Il récupéra ses vêtements et sa sacoche avant de prendre la fuite vers la salle de bain.

Sans ouvrit les yeux et sentit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt qu'il manquait quelque chose, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un. D'autant plus qu'il y avait une odeur de magie fraîche dans l'atmosphère. Quelqu'un avait kidnappé le gamin ? Ce n'était pas bon ! Il sauta hors du lit, enfila chaussettes, chaussons et veste pour quitter sa chambre quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait du bruit dans la salle de bain. N'ayant pas regardé l'heure (qui lui aurait permis de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas logique), il entra sans frapper.

-Pap-

Il s'arrêta net, en face de lui, prêt à sortir de la douche, se trouvait un Aazaan dès plus dénudé. Sans ne put s'empêché de parcourir le corps du regard, notant d'étranges cicatrices sur son torse, ses bras et une sur la jambe qu'il n'avait jusqu'à là pas remarqué.

-Sors !

La voix de l'humain le fit sursauter et il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le visage bleu de gêne. Il toussota.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse, ce qui eut quand même le mérite de le faire sourire.

-Je croyais que tu avais été kidnappé avec les effluves de magie que j'ai sentis dans la chambre.

Il eut un silence de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui attisa la curiosité du monstre.

-Ah, vient finalement la réponse.

Il attendit une suite à cette réaction mais le jeune homme changea peu subtilement de sujet.

-Tous les monstres en ont ?

-Oui, mais tous ne peuvent pas l'utilisé.

Il y eut un silence pensif quand il sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, s'il ne tomba pas, ce ne fut que de peu.

-C'est dangereux ce que vous faisiez ainsi.

-Tu me vouvoies de nouveau, gamin.

-Je n'ai pas fait autrement.

-Si, tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire, grinça l'humain.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangé.

Aazaan le fixa en silence et acquiesça dans un soupir.

-Tu as été rapide, gamin.

-Je ne prend pas des heures dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Le squelette fut du même avis, il ne comprenait pas vraiment son frère qui pouvait passer beaucoup trop de temps dans cette pièce.

-D'où viennent ces blessures ?

Son interlocuteur devient aussitôt raide.

-Ce n'est pas important. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et l'humain fouilla dans les placards pour faire un petit-déjeuner.

-Vous n'avez que des pâtes et du… Ketchup ?

-Yep. Passe-moi s'en une bouteille, s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta et eut l'incrédulité de le voir l'ouvrir pour la boire au bouchon.

-Tu… Bois du ketchup comme ça ?

-Yep. Ce n'est pas le cas à la surface, gamin ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas une boisson, ça accompagne les aliments ! Comme des frites.

-Hn.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je vous montrai comment on fait la cuisine là-haut… Il faudra faire des courses. Mais je dois aussi faire des recherches…

-Tu vas faire concurrence à Undyne si tu te mets à donner des cours de cuisine à Papyrus.

-A toi aussi, Sans. Qui est Undyne ?

-La chef de la Garde Royale. Quoique, si elle te voit, elle va essayer de te tuer pour donner ton âme au roi.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'âme humaine de toute manière ?

-Pour briser la barrière qui nous retient ici.

-J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Encore un peuple qui souffre à cause de la peur et de la bêtise humaine, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'en sais-tu, gamin ?

-L'histoire humaine est parcouru de peuple souffrant à cause d'autres. Encore aujourd'hui, il y a des pays qui se font la guerre pour des bêtises ! Des millions, des milliers de gens souffrent parce que leurs dirigeants ont décidé de jouer à qui a la plus grosse !

Le squelette voyait l'humain s'énervé et il sentit une énergie ayant la même emprunte olfactive que la magie qu'il avait senti dans la chambre. Il voyait ses cheveux parcourut d'un vent inexistant et certains objets se mettent à trembler.

-Tu utilises de la magie, conclut Sans en reposant sa bouteille sur la table.

Le phénomène se stoppa net à ses mots et il vit très bien Aazaan se tendre comme un arc.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réfuta-t-il d'une voix aussi ferme que froide.

-Si tu le dis, gamin.

Il reprit sa fouille des placards, toujours aussi tendu et ne pipa un mot que quand il sortit :

-Je vais à la bibliothèque.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il poussa un grognement frustré en repoussant un nouveau livre, manquant de faire chuter l'importe pile qui tenait par miracle dans un coin de la table.

-Je ne trouve absolument rien, s'énerva-t-il.

-La nuit tombe et la bibliothèque va fermer, fit une voix connue juste à son oreille.

Aazaan sursauta et manqua de sortir sa baguette pour maudire le squelette. Qui ne manqua pas de remarquer le geste avorté.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je viens de te le dire. Il est temps de rentré.

-D'accord.

Il attrapa quelques livres mais il aurait besoin de plusieurs voyages pour tous les ranger.

-Je vais t'aider, fit Sans qui voulait savoir sur quoi bûché le jeune homme.

-Merci.

Il parcourut les titres du regard et il haussa un sourcil, autant que c'était possible pour un squelette.

-Tu fais des recherches sur les étoiles qui parsèment les souterrains ?

-En effet. Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Pas grand-chose. Il ne se passe rien quand un monstre les touche, impossible de les détruire ou de les déplacer, Asgore a essayé plus d'une fois.

-Asgore ?

-C'est le roi, gamin.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout sur ces étoiles.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je pense qu'elles ne réagissent qu'en présence d'une certaine sorte d'âme humaine.

-Ce serait étrange…

-Tout n'est pas très logique ici, gamin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le duo finit de ranger les livres avant de rentrer chez les squelettes. Papyrus n'étant pas encore rentré, l'humain se mit aux fourneaux, embaumant la demeure d'une délicieuse odeur.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le schéma de la veille se répéta et Aazaan ouvrit à peine un œil quand le squelette rejoint son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Même encore chez Morphée, il lui laissa à peine le temps de se glisser sous les draps qu'il était déjà accroché à lui en mode koala. Sans soupira mais réussit à trouver une position confortable.

Dans un coin plus sombre de la chambre, une silhouette enfantine fantomatique les fusillait du regard. Ses yeux sanglants fixaient l'humain avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, Aazaan.

Et elle disparut. Le jeune homme, dont les traits s'étaient foncés à son arrivé, se détendirent et se nicha plus- si possible- contre le squelette qu'il avait pris pour oreiller.

* * *

Au matin, l'humain se réveilla directement, son inconscient ayant déjà catalogué la zone comme sûre. Mais il rougit autant que la veille en sentant une certaine partie de son corps parfaitement réveillée et pas du tout collée contre le squelette. Il n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, essayant de savoir si ce dernier était lui aussi réveillé.

-Ne fais pas semblant. Je sais que tu ne dors plus.

Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent quand son regard se posa sur son « oreiller » dont le visage était bleuté.

-Je te fais de l'effet, gamin.

-N'imp-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finit que le monstre le bascula pour le dominer. Il sentit quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là frotter contre son membre et il hoqueta quand il sentit une langue passée dans son cou.

-S- Sans…

-Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas, gamin.

Il se détendit dans ses bras, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était tendu, et laissa de petits (et ravissants) bruits trahir son état.

-Sans… S'il te plaît…

-Oui gamin ?

-Plus…

La langue du squelette repartit à l'assaut du cou de l'humain pendant qu'une de ses mains libérait leur membre et que l'autre partait à la recherche de ses points sensibles.

-Ah !

Le plus jeune crocheta ses mains aux omoplates du squelette quand il colla leurs membres ensemble et qu'il mouvait sa main sur ces derniers.

-Sa… San… Sans !

Il gémit plus fort quand les dents remplacèrent la langue et qu'elles mordillaient le creux de sa mâchoire. Il se cambra dans l'étreinte du squelette quand le plaisir les faucha et que les dents marquèrent sa peau, en plus de leur semence sur son ventre.

-Bordel, murmura l'humain.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait, se moqua quelque peu le monstre.

-Pas vrai. Il y avait plus important.

Ces mystères autour du jeune homme intriguait fortement le squelette mais il sentait que le questionner ne ferait que le braquer.

-Je te laisse profiter de l'état post-orgasmique, gamin.

Sans quitta le lit puis la chambre, laissant Aazaan légèrement somnolant derrière lui. La curiosité de ce dernier le rattrapa et, avec ces doigts, il récupéra un peu du gluant liquide bleu sur son ventre pour le porter à sa bouche. Il avait déjà goûté le sien, le peu de fois où il avait eu l'occasion de faire ça. Le goût était un peu plus étrange que le sien. Il soupira et se rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans revient dans la chambre avec un gant de toilette humide, sachant qu'il y avait de forte, très forte, chance que l'humain se soit replongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il sourit et nettoya le jeune homme. Il le recouvrit des draps avant de descendre.

* * *

Aazaan s'agita entre les draps, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ici.

-Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, fit une voix venant à la fois de partout et de nulle part.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Un rire glaçant s'éleva, le faisant frissonner malgré ce qu'il avait vécu et le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ce genre de rire.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus personne. Mais appelle-moi démon.

-Démon ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour te donner mon vrai nom ?

Une ombre sombre se découpa dans la noirceur de l'endroit, dévoilant la silhouette enfantine qu'il avait vu dans ses cauchemars.

-Vous êtes…

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mes précédentes visites. Même si ce squelette faisait barrage ces dernières nuits.

-Que me voulez-vous !

-A toi ? Rien de particulier. Je veux juste détruire ce monde.

-Détruire les monstres ? Mais-

-Si c'était juste les monstres... Ce ne sont que des lâches et des traîtres. L'humanité aussi doit être détruite ! Tu as bien vu ce dont elle est capable !

-Vous voulez que je détruise monstres et humains pour vous ?

-En quelque sorte. Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu le fasses quand même. Que tu le veilles, ou non.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Je ne vais pas te possédés, ton âme et ton esprit sont trop forts pour ça. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te pousser à la folie !

Son rire s'éleva de nouveau, se multipliant comme un écho.

-Et pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Que dirais-tu de voir le vrai visage de ce squelette que tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ?

-NON !

Des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux et des sons agressèrent ses oreilles. Il essaya en vain de fermer les paupières pour les faire disparaître et de se boucher les oreilles pour les faire taire. Au milieu de tout ça, une silhouette noire aux yeux sanglants se pliait de rire.

* * *

Le monstre se précipita à l'étage quand il entendit l'agitation dans la chambre où dormait l'humain. Il se stoppa sur le seuil en le voyant se débattre dans les draps, toujours endormit, de la sueur maculait son front et une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes.

-Non… Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît…

Il se hâta à ses côtés et le sortit difficilement de ses cauchemars. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux agars et se jeta dans son giron en pleurant et en le priant.

-M'abandonne pas… M'oublie pas… S'il te plaît… Me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie…

Ses sanglots rendaient difficile la compréhension de certaines de ses phrases mais l'idée était souvent la même.

-Chut… Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Il caressa le dos du plus jeune avec apaisement en lui murmurant des phrases qui n'avaient pas forcément de sens. Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu mais il restait accroché à Sans. Celui-ci descendit avec son fardeau dans les bras, ayant remarqué qu'il avait sombré de nouveau, sans voir l'ombre furieuse dans son dos.

"J'aurai ce que je désire en temps voulu. Rien ne sert de me résister, Aazaan."

* * *

Le duo ne quitta pas la maison ce jour et l'humain somnola la majorité du temps dans ses bras du squelette, quand il ne cauchemardait pas.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais ça devait vraiment être traumatisant, murmura-t-il quand il fut pour une fois paisiblement endormi.

-Sans ? demanda Papyrus en entrant.

-Sur le canapé, frérot.

Il avait fini par s'y installer après une énième chute ratée à cause du paquet possiblement gigotant qu'il avait dans les bras.

-L'humain va bien, demanda le grand squelette en le voyant dormir dans l'étreinte de son frère.

-Oui. De vilains cauchemars l'on fatigué tout au long de la journée.

Le nouveau venu acquiesça et prépara un rapide de repas que le jeune homme mangea plus par réflexe que par appétit réel, il était toujours grandement endormi de toute façon.

* * *

Aazaan se réveilla à la lueur de l'aurore, couplé aux discrets bruits que faisait Papyrus dans sa routine matinale. Il était dans le canapé, coulé contre Sans, accroché à son haut.

-Tu es réveillé, humain !

-Bonjour Paps, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'état de sa voix. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier, fit soudainement Sans.

-Vague, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton toujours aussi marqué.

Le petit squelette lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était déroulé la veille pendant que le plus grand reprenait son train-train, en écoutant le récit de son frère, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter.

Il essaya de se lever mais vacilla sur ses jambes et seule l'intervention de l'aîné des squelettes lui évita de rencontrer le sol du salon.

-Doucement, gamin. C'était violent hier.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être affaibli, rétorqua-t-il faiblement.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, gamin.

-Je sais... Mais iel… Iel veille.

-Iel ?

-Une silhouette noire, avec des yeux carmin. Iel veut détruire le monde. Iel veut que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour lui.

L'humain trembla dans les bras du squelette, revoyant l'ombre menaçante au rire glaçant.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tombé, gamin. Personne ne le fera.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, que le monstre essuya.

-Tout va bien. Et tout ira bien.

Sans déposa l'humain sur le rebord de la baignoire- encore vide. Le plus jeune rougissait, son corps refusait de lui obéir convenablement, le laissant incapable de se débrouiller seul.

-Tu peux te débrouiller à partir de là, gamin ?

-Normalement.

-Tu m'appelles au moindre problème.

-Oui.

Le squelette resta quelques instants immobiles, les orbites fixés sur l'autre.

-Juré ?

-Juré.

Il quitta la pièce, lentement, mécontent de devoir le laisser seul.

Aazaan alluma l'eau chaude, la laissant s'écouler le temps qu'elle chauffe. Il boucha l'écoulement et se déshabilla pendant qu'elle se remplissait. Il laissa ses vêtements tombés au sol et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante, rougissant immédiatement sa peau. Quand la baignoire fut remplie au 3/4, il coupa l'eau et attrapa le savon. Il s'enfonça dans le liquide pour mouiller ses cheveux et les lava énergiquement. Il se laissa couler de nouveau pour les rincer et se cala contre le dos du bassin, le faisant quelque peu flotter dans l'eau moussante.

-Tu vas bien ? Gamin ?

-Sans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là-dedans.

-Oh ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux entrer ?

Le jeune homme paniqua, la mousse avait eu le temps de disparaître et la serviette était trop loin. Même si Sans l'avait déjà aperçu nu quand il était entré sans prévenir alors qu'il se douchait et parcourut son corps quand ils avaient… Eu une activité très adulte.

-Att-

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le squelette qui avait visiblement compris le problème vu ses joues bleues.

-Elle doit être froide, maintenant, gamin.

Il s'approcha, saisissant une serviette au passage. Il plongea les bras dans l'eau encore légèrement tiède et sortit l'humain du bain pour l'enrouler de suite dans le drap sans le regarder, le visage de plus en plus bleu.

-Merci, murmura le jeune homme tout aussi rougissant que son interlocuteur.

-De rien, murmura celui-ci en plongeant de nouveau un bras pour retirer le bouchon de la baignoire.

Le monstre tournait toujours le dos à l'humain qui se séchait, manquant parfois de tomber tellement il voulait que ce moment gênant se finisse.

-Je… J'ai besoin de ma sacoche, finit par murmurer le plus jeune, brisant ainsi le silence.

Sans l'attrapa et la lui passa en évitant toujours de le regarder, les joues bleuissant encore. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre fouiller dans son sac, le bras entré à l'intérieur jusqu'au coude. Aazaan en sortit un nouveau set de vêtements, semblable à ceux abandonné au sol pour un lavage plus lointain. Il batailla à enfiler ses vêtements et manqua de tomber quelque fois mais il réussit à se vêtir convenablement.

-J'ai fini.

Le squelette sursauta, sortit de ses pensées qui le faisait autant bleuir que la situation.

-S'il n'y a pas de magie là-dessous, je vends mes os, fit le monstre en se retournant et le vit habiller alors que ses vêtements sales traînaient toujours au sol.

L'humain sourit mystérieusement et se redressa lentement, toujours quelque peu faible sur ses jambes.

* * *

A genoux à côté de Sans sur le canapé, les mains sur son épaule, Aazaan le secouait avec force.

-Allez ! Sans ! Emmène-moi acheter de la nourriture !

-Tu es encore faible…

-Je peux quand même marcher jusqu'à un magasin ! Et ce n'est pas plutôt que tu préfères faire le faignant ici ?

Le squelette soupira, son interlocuteur était tenace, presque plus que son frère. Ou était-ce la différence qu'ils avaient dans leur façon de faire ? Papyrus pouvait être assez virulent quand il le voulait mais le jeune homme était plus dans l'usure et la taquinerie.

-D'accord. Mais on utilise un de mes raccourcis.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent et il sautilla autant que c'était possible dans sa position.

-C'est de la magie de monstre, pas vrai ?

-En effet.

Le plus âgé était surpris, en général, les humains avaient plutôt peur de leurs pouvoirs que cette fascination émerveillée. Mais le jeune homme à ses côtés était plus vieux que ces congénères précédemment tombé et il le soupçonnait de pratiquer lui-même une forme de magie humaine.

-On y va, s'impatienta le sujet des réflexions du squelette.

-Dès que tu auras mis tes chaussures.

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds, vacillant quelques instants, avant de se précipiter sur ses chaussures qu'il enfila d'un tour de main.

-Sans ! Dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on soit rentré avant le retour de Paps !

-Avant le, commença le monstre soudainement sur ses gardes. Pourquoi ?

-Mais pour lui faire la surprise, bien sûr !

Les pierres précieuses le regardaient avec interrogation, comme si l'idée de faire une telle surprise au plus grand squelette était des plus normale.

-Et puis, ça changera des spaghettis !

Le sourire qui éclairait le visage de l'humain réchauffa étrangement le cœur du monstre. Celui-ci se leva alors paresseusement du canapé, enfila sa veste bleue et tendit un bras vers son interlocuteur.

* * *

Sans suivait lentement le jeune homme, un panier de courses prêt à débordé entre les bras alors que celui-ci en avait un qui commençait sérieusement à se remplir aussi. Quand ce second

panier fut lui aussi prêt à vomir son contenu sur le sol, l'humain consentit à passer en caisse où la vendeuse avait un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on achetait autant, surtout venant des squelettes.

-Merci pour vos achats, fit la vendeuse avec ravissement quand ils partirent, les bras chargés de sac en papier brun.

Personne ne lui répondit mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, fixant le nombre de gold qui remplissait maintenant sa caisse.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça, se plaignit Sans après qu'il les ait fait apparaître dans la cuisine de la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère et son interlocuteur.

-Bien entendu ! Surtout si tu es aussi doué que Papyrus pour mettre plus qu'il ne faut dans le plat.

-Comment ça, moi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout faire seul ? Tututut… Tu vas m'aider !

-Mais-

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus qu'il fut entraîné dans la folie cuisinière du jeune homme.

Lorsque Papyrus entra chez lui, il fut accueilli par une alléchante odeur qui embaumait l'air et des rires venant de la cuisine.

-Tu as du chocolat sur le front, Sans !

Il entra dans la pièce et vit l'humain récolter le chocolat et son frère attraper sa main pour le manger, faisant tourner le propriétaire du membre au rouge soutenu.

-Nyeh heh heh heh ! Ça sent drôlement bon !

Son intervention fit sursauter les deux cuisiniers et le jeune homme le poussa de suite hors de la salle.

-Non, non, non ! Tu ne triches pas ! C'est une surprise ! Tu attends l'heure du repas !

Le squelette rit avec force en se laissant jeter hors de sa cuisine alors que les deux vils comploteurs continuaient l'envahissement.

* * *

Le dîner fut amusant, surtout pour Aazaan qui n'avait laissé à personne goûté ses plats, même Sans, qui n'avait profiter que du chocolat.

-C'est délicieux, humain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Papyrus désignait le plat principal du repas qu'avait préparé le jeune homme, pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il faisait aux squelettes.

-Ce sont des pommes de terre dorées au four, assaisonnées aux herbes de Provences, avec des haricots verts et des carottes relevés à la poêle dans de l'huile d'olive pour accompagner des filets de poulet. Tu en reveux ?

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus, veux bien être resservit du plat de l'humain !

Ce dernier rit en remplissant de nouveau l'assiette que lui tendait le plus grand. Son frère en redemanda aussi, flattant sa fierté. Les plats furent rapidement vidés de leur contenu et le jeune homme les échangea avec le dessert. Les yeux de Sans brillèrent de convoitise devant le moelleux au chocolat qui trônait sur la table, encore intacte. Aazaan s'arma d'un couteau et le planta facilement dans le plat, avec un instant d'hésitation quand il eut un flash où ce même genre d'arme s'enfonçait dans le corps de Toriel ou blessait mortellement le plus petit squelette. Ce moment n'échappa à ce dernier, qui se jura de faire parler le gamin sur ce sujet.

-Cela sent très bon, humain !

Le brun rit et fit le service, prenant soin servir Sans en dernier. Papyrus croqua sa part et s'exclama :

-Wowie ! C'est délicieux !

Et il engloutit le reste de sa part avant de tendre son assiette vide pour en ravoir.

-Encore !

Le plus petit monstre dévora sa part à peine plus lentement que son frère. Le jeune homme souriait, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à la surface.

* * *

Les squelettes avaient dévoré son dessert avant que Papyrus ne disparaisse dans sa chambre et Sans ne s'effondre dans le canapé. Il fit la vaisselle avant de sortir son téléphone : il n'avait pas encore honoré sa promesse envers Toriel. Mais son appel sonna dans le vide. Il fronça les sourcils mais la chèvre semblait avoir une routine pareille à celle de personnes âgées. Elle devait dormir à cette heure. Il laissa un message, une inquiétude au cœur. Il soupira et essaya de se convaincre que c'était sa paranoïa qui faisait des siennes.

-Tu aimerais tellement, crut-il entendre alors.

Il se glaça et fit volte-face, le couteau à gâteau fermement tenu en main. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il lâcha l'arme, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.

-Laissez-moi en paix, murmura-t-il furieusement.

Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit et il rangea précipitamment le couvert quand il le vit couvert du sang de ses amis.

-Bordel…

Il se hâta de quitter la cuisine et s'arrête devant le canapé où dormait Sans. Il n'avait aucune chance de le réveiller alors il ravala un soupir et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se changea et se nicha dans les draps froids, frissonnant. Le sommeil le fuit une partie de la nuit et quand il arrivait à s'endormir, il sombrait dans les cauchemars de cette ombre.

Il était de retour dans ce monde vide et noir, flottant dans un néant seulement brisé par sa présence et celle de son bourreau.

-Arrêtez… Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce monde doit disparaître !

-Pourquoi moi ?

Un rire froid se fit entendre.

-Tu es fort. Bien plus que les autres. Ta simple chute a suffi à me réveiller !

-Tu es… Flowey ?

-Flowey, hein… Je ne suis pas ce faiblard !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, balaya les alentours des yeux et ils finirent par se poser sur Sans qui allait s'installé à ses côtés. Le squelette finit de se glisser sous les draps et l'humain s'accrocha immédiatement à lui.

-Iel était encore là, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée sans laisser le temps de répondre.

Il soupira et se laissa lui aussi porter au pays des songes.

* * *

La lumière passa à travers les volets mal fermés, réveillant Aazaan. Il gémit, voulant encore dormir, fuir cette ombre qui le menaçait, le rendant fou.

-Ça va, gamin ?

Il sursauta à peine, ayant senti que son attrape-rêve avait lui aussi quitté le monde de Morphée.

-Iel n'attend plus que je dorme… Iel est assez fort pour me donner des visions.

-Le couteau ?

Il acquiesça, enfouissant sa tête contre le sternum du monstre.

-Je ne veux pas céder… J'ai peur, Sans.

-On te protégera. Je te protégerai.

-Promis ?

La voix du jeune homme avait pris un ton infantile qui trahissait l'étendu de sa peur. Il n'avait que 17ans après tout. Même s'il était plus vieux que Papyrus, il n'avait pas eu de véritable enfance au contraire du jeune squelette.

-Sans ?

Son attention se posa sur l'humain contre lui, remarquant la vive rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

-Fais-moi tien…

Son ton était si bas qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé si ces pommettes n'étaient pas écarlates.

Le squelette renversa le jeune homme, le dominant de sa petitesse.

-Sûr, gamin ?

-Oui… Je t'en prie…

Les hauts tombèrent, dévoilant les côtes et l'âme bleuté pour l'un et un torse marqué de cicatrices pour l'autre. Le premier passa ses mains sur le corps dévoilé devant lui, retraçant les blessures plus ou moins récentes. Le plus jeune laissa timidement les siennes parcourir les os blancs, faisant réagir son partenaire. La langue bleue prit possession de son cou, de même que les dents qui marquèrent sa peau.

-Sans…

Il tremblait de plaisir. Les mains s'infiltrant dans son boxeur avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, la langue et les dents parcourant son torse, s'attardant sur ses mamelons et les marques qui illustraient son corps. Les mains se baladèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'elles caressèrent avant que l'une d'elle ne s'aventure jusqu'à son intimité humide.

-Hey gamin.

Celui-ci était encore plus rouge et cacha son visage de son avant-bras.

-C'est normal, souffla-t-il précipitamment. S'il te plaît… Continu…

Un petit rire remua ses entrailles, y faisant naître une explosion de papillon.

-Avec plaisir.

Les menottes de l'humain agrippèrent les draps quand les doigts du squelette passèrent la barrière de son anneau de chair afin de le détendre, pendant que sa langue parcourait ses cuisses avant d'aller goûter son humidité.

-Ah !

Son corps se crispa lorsque la boule de nerf qui logeait dans son ventre fut effleurée. Ses bras étaient tendus au-dessus de sa tête, ses poings toujours crispés sur les draps et ses jambes, elles aussi tendues, tremblaient.

-Sans… 'core…

Ce dernier obéit tout en continuant à préparer son amant, prêtant une grande attention à ce que le corps de celui-ci exprimait.

-Ah… Plus… Sans…

Il retira à regret ses phalanges de l'antre accueillante du jeune homme, faisait fi de son gémissement de contestation. Il remonta le long de son corps, s'installant entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa le plus jeune en faisant en sorte que ses jambes lui laissent accès à son intimité. D'une main, il guida son membre jusqu'à l'entrée encore inviolée. Il poussa lentement, observant avec fascination l'expression de son amant : un mélange de surprise, douleur et plaisir. Il s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement en lui et attendit douloureusement l'approbation d'Aazaan pour commencer à se mouvoir.

-Sans, gémit-il en soulevant son bassin.

Le monstre commença à bouger lentement alors que les jambes de l'humain s'enroulaient autour de lui, l'invitant à le posséder.

La musique de leur ébat et l'expression de leur plaisir aurait fait rougir quiconque aurait été là pour l'entendre. Le stade de la lenteur avait depuis longtemps été dépassé, faisant grincé le lit. L'humain avait les jambes resserrées autour du bassin de son amant et les mains griffant ses omoplates. Le squelette se mouvait fortement, ses mains laissant des traînées sanglantes sur les hanches et les cuisses du jeune homme, marquant aussi son cou et ses épaules de morsures plus ou moins superficielles. Le corps du brun trembla et se crispa quand il fut fauché par le plaisir, se rependant entre eux et palpitant autour du membre de Sans, le menant lui aussi à la jouissance, marquant Aazaan de l'intérieur, augmentant la sienne.

Le monstre s'effondra sur son amant, haletant dans son cou. Il finit par rouler sur le côté, emportant le jeune homme dans son mouvement, après avoir quitté son antre et fit disparaître son membre bleuté. L'humain haletait, les yeux clos, les joues rouges.

-Ça va gamin ?

Il acquiesça lentement, sa respiration et son cœur se calmèrent et il se nicha contre le squelette.

Sans porta le jeune homme jusque dans la salle de bain. Aussi fatigué qu'ils étaient, ils devaient se laver. Surtout l'humain puisque c'était lui qui été le plus « salit » par la sueur et leur semence. Avec sa magie, il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et attendit qu'elle soit remplie au quart avant de s'y glisser avec son amant somnolant dans les bras.

-Sans, marmonna-t-il.

-Juste un petit bain pour se laver.

-Hum…

Il reposa sa tête contre les os qui formaient son épaule pendant que le squelette les lavaient délicatement avec une éponge.

* * *

Dans un endroit où il n'y avait que le néant, une silhouette riait, de plus en plus fort, les yeux fous, un sourire cruel.

-C'est encore mieux, ricana-t-iel.

Son rire reprit, résonnant jusqu'au seul autre occupant de l'endroit. Celui-ci se pencha sur ce qui faisait ainsi l'hilarité de son voisin.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

*Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à Snowdin : Enfin, dans le jeu, si. Mais on va dire qu'il est en travaux. Ou qu'il n'existe pas dans ma fic.

Je fais des lemons dès le chapitre 2... Nyeh... Le rading est déjà justifié !

Et la romance se dessine !

A la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !


	4. 3 Bataille

Booonjoour les golden flowers en aspirine !

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Il était attendu, hein ?

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Petits limes (encore) dans ce chapitre ! Le rading est encore justifié ! On en sait plus sur le "méchant" en outre de l'arrivé d'un allié ainsi qu'une révélation... Inattendue.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un simple humain ?**

 _Chapitre 3 : Bataille_

Aazaan s'ennuyait, Sans et Papyrus allaient travailler dès qu'ils étaient prêts. Enfin, surtout le second. De ce fait, le jeune homme passait une partie de la journée seul. Il soupira en quittant la maison. Il faisait le ménage mais cela était rapide. Et si les livres du petit squelette étaient intéressants, beaucoup lui été incompréhensibles, quand ce n'était pas le sujet scientifique bien trop pointu pour lui, c'était la langue.

Il passa la zone où il « combattait » Papyrus. L'atmosphère changea, passant de la fraîcheur de Snowdin à un temps plus humide parcourut de nombreuses fleurs, dont les échos qui répétaient les dernières paroles qu'elles avaient entendus. Il rencontra un petit monstre qui devait, lui, sa taille à son âge : il ne devait pas avoir une dizaine d'année. L'humain l'aidait à se relever dès qu'il tombait, même s'il n'en avait visiblement pas besoin. Et qu'il appréciait l'attention. Aazaan ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'il suivait la ronde de son plus dangereux ennemi pour le moment : Undyne. Les squelettes l'avaient prévenu mais son besoin avide de liberté lui avait quelque peu fait oublié cette information quelque peu capitale.

* * *

Il dut courir pour éviter les lances magiques qu'elle faisait surgir du sol dans le coin labyrinthique de la zone. Quand il avait le malheur d'être touché par l'une d'elles, il se retrouvait en surface de combat, à éviter une pluie de lance. Il ne savait pas le nombre de fois où il était mort sous celles-ci. Heureusement, il avait croisé de nombreuses étoiles jaunes. Il « ressuscitait » à la dernière qu'il avait touché, devant recommencer ce qui avait été fait après.

Il finit par arrivé sur un pont inachevé, faisant cul de sac. Il revient sur ses pas, appréhendant la présence de la chef de la Garde Royale. Et elle était là, lui coupant le chemin. Elle détruit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, le faisant chuter dans une zone marécageuse. Il s'évanouit et eut une sorte d'hallucination sur un des humain tombé avant lui, en témoignait le tapis de fleurs jaunes semblable à celles qui l'avait accueilli à sa chute dans les souterrains. Il s'avança et croisé une nouvelle étoile, qui semblait ne réagit qu'à lui. Il continua son avancé et tomba sur un mannequin semblable à celui que Toriel lui avait fait affronter. Il lui sourit doucement en caressant ce qui lui servait de tête et tenta de marcher jusqu'à l'escalier tout proche. Mais le mannequin prit vie, lui barra la route et le combattit pour « venger » son cousin. Il mourut là aussi un certain nombre de fois avant que le fantôme qu'il avait croisé auparavant vienne à son secours et le guida jusqu'à chez lui où ils s'évadèrent grâce à la musique.

Il continua sa route et grâce à Monster Kid, il tomba une nouvelle fois sur Undyne et la combat-fuit jusqu'à ce que la chaleur des Hotland ne la fatigue. Aazaan vit un distributeur d'eau et le prit difficilement pour hydraté l'ondine qui cherchait à le tuer depuis tout ce temps. Elle partit suite à ça avec des… Remerciements ?

L'humain retourna à Snowdin grâce au River(wo)man. En entrant dans la maison, il fut pris dans l'étreinte de Sans. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia celle-ci, se fondant dans les bras du squelette.

-Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré, se justifia-t-il.

-J'étais en balade.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout, même si cette promenade avait été mouvementé.

-Papyrus rentre bientôt ? demanda le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

Le monstre n'était pas dupe ni de l'omission de son amant ni de la tentative pas du tout discrète pour éviter de s'étendre sur cela.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le lendemain, Aazaan reprit son exploration et tomba rapidement sur les portes d'un immense laboratoire. Il hésita à entrer mais finit par le faire. Le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir mais il distingua un écran qui diffusait ses derniers mouvements. Un frisson courut le long de son dos : il était sous surveillance depuis quand ? Et comment cela était-il possible ? Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce et la lumière s'alluma brusquement, lui dévoilant une sorte de reptile jaune vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

-Hey… Je… Je suis le docteur Alphys… Le scientifique royal d'Asgore.

Celle-ci lui expliqua quelque petite chose, dont le fait qu'elle était la créatrice d'un robot tueur d'humain. Ce dernier arriva sur ces entrefaites et l'entraîna dans un Quizz endiablé. Quand il eut répondu juste à tout, aidé de la scientifique, il partit et sa créatrice améliora son téléphone.

Il « combattit » plusieurs fois Mettaton dans son show télé. C'était amusant, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il avait peu de risque de mourir, le robot ne mettait pas tout son pouvoir à le tuer et Alphys l'aidait, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sans intérêt.

Il croisa une araignée humanoïde entre des phases de combat avec la création de la scientifique. Il avait heureusement pris avec lui l'or qu'il possédait à la surface et put lui acheter quelques pâtisseries qui lui évitèrent de la combattre, même si elle était un peu suspicieuse quant à la provenant ce cet or. Il n'était pas forgé de la même manière, mais elle l'accepta : de l'or est de l'or.

Il fut fasciné quand la scientifique changea le corps de sa création. L'humain vainquit le duo grâce à l'audience qu'il donna au monstre de métal et de magie. Cela fait, il rentra chez les frères squelettes et il fut de nouveau accueillit par le plus petit qui refusa de le lâcher jusqu'au retour de Papyrus. Aazaan ne s'en plaint pas et s'assoupit dans ses bras.

* * *

Le décor était toujours aussi sombre et seul les yeux carmin tranchaient dans cette pénombre.

-Combien de fois es-tu mort ces deux derniers jours ? Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ? Cinquante ? Cette brave Undyne a été la plus meurtrière… Avec Mad Dummy et Muffet… C'était beau de voir ton âme se brisée encore, et encore. Mais… **C'est la leur que tu dois anéantir !**

Si le ton était amusé au début, il se transforma en fureur à la fin.

-Ne pouvais-tu pas exterminer ses monstres ? Ils sont tellement misérables. Et cette… Alphys. Qu'elle fait pitié. Sa mort serait une délivrance…

Un rire froid résonna.

-Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ils sont-

* * *

Aazaan se réveilla en sursaut, secouer par Sans, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, gamin ?

-Iel, encore…

Il soupira. Si même la présence du monstre n'éloignait plus cette ombre…

-De quoi parlait-iel ?

-De mes balades ces derniers jours.

Il sentit son oreiller se crispé, le faisant se redresser.

-Sans ?

-Je peux voir les resets et me souviens de chaque recommencement dû à une de tes morts. Je me rappelle de tout.

Les yeux de l'humain s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

-Je suis désolé…

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir multiplié ta journée par mes… Morts.

-Ce n'est pas grave, gamin. Ce n'était pas voulu.

Le jeune soupira en se renichant contre le corps du monstre.

-Tu es le seul, hésita le jeune adulte.

-Je crois. Les monstres que je côtoie en général n'en ont pas conscience. Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé à beaucoup de gens.

-Et… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu en as conscience ?

-J'ai mon idée dessus. Cependant, je ne suis sûr de rien.

Aazaan fredonna pensivement, faisait frissonner le squelette sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte.

* * *

Papyrus entra comme à son habitude, en fanfare, dans la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère et, maintenant, l'humain. Seul le silence répondit à ses salutations, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du mouvement venant du canapé. Son nouvel ami venait de se relever et lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit : son aîné dormait. Il se fit rapidement entraînait dans la cuisine et il ne manqua pas le mouvement de poignet du brun qui illumina brièvement la pièce.

-Il vient de s'endormir. Veux-tu m'aider à faire le repas de ce soir ?

Il proposait cela d'une part pour occuper le squelette mais aussi pour l'aide. Si Undyne était vraiment celle qui lui donnait des cours de cuisine et, de ce qu'il avait aperçu, il comprenait mieux les résultats perfectibles de Paps.

-Wowie !

Le présumer Garde Royal ne posa pas de question sur ce qui s'approchait de magie, il en parlerait probablement à son aîné. Ce n'était pas important.

Le repas que préparait le duo était simple : de la purée de pomme de terre, accompagnée de petits pois et d'une tranche de poisson assaisonné de moutarde. Ils ne firent pas de dessert : l'humain avait acheter de la glace qu'il avait conservé dans le froid. Le tout serait agrémenté d'une boisson légèrement alcoolisée qu'il avait caché aux deux squelettes.

Sans fut réveillé par le silence. A cette heure, son cadet était revenu et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à être silencieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le gamin n'était plus dans ses bras non plus. Craignant le pire, il se leva et remarqua que la cuisine était allumée et il vit les deux « disparus » en train de faire à manger. Il entra et fut assailli par les sons et les odeurs.

-Sans, s'exclama joyeusement Papyrus.

-Hey frérot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-L'humain m'apprend des recettes !

Le susnommé lui fit un sourire qui réchauffa son âme.

-Tu veux nous aider à finir ?

Il acquiesça et mit la table puisque les plats n'avaient plus qu'à finir de cuire. Les odeurs lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche, d'autant plus que flottait une légère odeur de moutarde (il aimait moins que le ketchup mais il ne crachait pas dessus, non). Aazaan fit le service, de nourriture et boisson, souriant doucement, avant de s'installer à son tour et d'entamer son repas.

Quand ils finirent, Papyrus était bien éméché, beaucoup plus que son frère et l'humain pour un même nombre de verre. Il racontait beaucoup de chose, surtout des bêtises fantasmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as faire boire, gamin ?

-Juste un peu d'alcool.

-De l'alcool, s'alarma le squelette.

-On a tous eu deux verres.

Il lui donna l'étiquette et le monstre l'examina avant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Paps est allergique à quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment. Il supporte juste très mal certains aliments.

-Je pourrai avoir une liste pour ne pas faire d'erreur ?

-Bien sûr.

Papyrus s'endormit soudainement sur la table, manquant de finir dans son bol vide de glace.

-Il faut le mette dans son lit, s'inquiéta Aazaan.

Les deux réveillés portèrent le plus grand jusque dans sa chambre et le jeune homme laissa à son aîné le soin de changer son frère. Il en profita pour finir de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Cela se fit en un rien de temps grâce à quelques tours de passe-passe. Une fois cela fait, il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sans et se changea avant de se glisser sous les draps au côté de son propriétaire. Il se lova contre lui avant de s'endormir, inconsciemment baigné dans la magie bleutée de son amant.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps mais Aazaan n'était toujours pas sortit du lit, niché dans la chaleur des draps et l'odeur de Sans. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas repris ses « balades », ayant conscience qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du château d'Asgore. En outre, il ne voulait plus faire peur à son amant. Ces derniers jours, il avait aidé les monstres de la porte des ruines à la dernière étoile qu'il avait croisé. Mais ce jour-là, il était fatigué, même s'il ne dormait pas : il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter l'ombre. Iel l'avait fait halluciné tout au long, voyant les monstres tombés en poussière, le visage apeuré de ceux qu'il croisait, une arme, un couteau souvent, les blessant, les tuant, la poussière remplissant ses poumons et colorant le sol de gris. Il s'était vu tué Undyne quand il l'avait aidé à se mettre en couple avec Alphys. Il s'était vu détruire Mettaton lors de leur dernière émission. Il ne voulait plus voir **ses amis** mourir de ses mains. Ça le rendait malade. Il agrippa plus fortement l'oreiller de Sans.

* * *

Il leva les yeux quand il entendit du bruit. Il observa autour de lui, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas sans savoir quoi.

-Hey gamin. Tu as été occupé aujourd'hui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent chez le squelette. Pourquoi avait-il l'écharpe de Papyrus ? Un rayon de soleil l'éblouit. Que- Il n'était plus dans la chambre mais dans un couloir doré et le monstre lui barrait le chemin.

-C'est une merveilleuse journée dehors : les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent. Dans des jours comme ça, les gamins comme toi, devraient brûler en Enfer.

Et il l'attaqua. Il esquiva comme il pouvait et remarqua son haut niveau de LV.

-Sans ! Je n'ai rien fait, essaya-t-il de dire mais il répliqua.

Heureusement son amant esquiva son attaque. La bataille continua et il arriva à toucher son… Adversaire. Celui-ci quitta la pièce et il essaya de le suivre pour l'aider mais son corps ne lui répondait pas et continua vers la salle suivante.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Il avait tué Sans… Il… Ce n'était pas possible ! Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il enfila une veste et un short avant de se précipiter hors de la maison à la recherche du squelette, ne prenant pas garde à ses pieds nus et les températures de Snowdin.

Il haletait. C'était la dernière zone. S'il n'était pas là… Il s'avança lentement, craignant de ne pas voir celui qu'il cherchait. Mais le chemin menant aux portes de la maison de Toriel était vide. Il n'était pas là. Aazaan se laissa tombé à genoux, à quelques pas des portes, dans la neige. Il ne faisait absolument pas compte à ses pieds ensanglantés d'avoir parcouru les Hotland à ces portes nus, des terres brûlantes aux terrains enneigés par les chemins de pierres et parsemés d'obstacle. Ses genoux aussi avaient soufferts de sa chute présente et de violentes rencontres avec divers objets sur son chemin. Ses mains étaient entaillées, du sang en coulant jusqu'au sol, d'avoir escaladée les murs de pierres, de s'être coupées sur du verre et autres. Une plaie courrait sur sa joue, mêlant du sang à ses larmes.

-Gamin ? fit une voix qu'il ne croyait ne plus jamais entendre.

Il releva la tête et reconnu Sans. Il tendit une main tremblante ver lui, croyant encore à une hallucination. Le squelette s'approcha et il put sentir ses vêtements. Le montre se pencha et le porta lentement jusqu'à chez lui, voyant les PV extrêmement bas du plus jeune…

-Touche l'étoile, lui murmurait-il dès qu'ils en croisaient une, lui redonna ses PV mais ne guérissant pas toutes ses blessures, l'inquiétant.

De retour à la maison, Sans déposa son humain sur le canapé et fit venir à lui sa sacoche. Il pensa fortement a de quoi le soigner en plongeant sa main à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide rouge, une d'un fluide vert et un baume orangé.

-Je t'ai tué, entendit-il.

Il releva brusquement le crâne en comprenant cette phrase.

-Gamin ?

Il répéta encore et encore cette phrase, pleurant de nouveau. Croyant comprendre, il le prit dans ses bras et le rassura, lui faisait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Sans ?

-Je suis là. Tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar.

Aazaan acquiesça lentement, visiblement encore peu convaincu.

Le squelette le maintint contre lui et le berça de longues heures, renonçant à le soigner tant qu'il serait dans cet état. Il grimaça de douleur quand l'humain le serrait au point de lui rompre les os, se faisant sans aucun doute lui aussi souffrir par cette étreinte mortelle.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que le jeune homme reprit vraiment pied dans la réalité, le voile qui couvrait ses yeux disparu. Il s'accrocha au monstre avant de le tâter de partout, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

-Tu es vivant, murmura-t-il.

-Yep gamin. Mais toi, tu es blessé. J'ai sorti ça.

Il pointa la table basse et le brun attrapa la potion rouge qu'il avala en grimaçant, il fit goûté la verte sur les plaies les plus importante avant de les couvrir, elles et les bleus, du baume orangé.

-C'est mieux, gamin ?

Il sursauta, se tourna vers le squelette et lui attrapa le crâne avant de l'embrasser. Le plus grand bleuit mais répondit et prit même le contrôle du baiser. Il le renversa sur le canapé, ses mains s'infiltrant déjà dans ses vêtements.

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus, est rentré dans son humble demeure !

Le couple se figea avant de se redresser rapidement, les joues colorées de leur gêne.

-J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda avec innocence le cadet.

-Du tout frérot, mentit effrontément l'aîné.

Le plus grand acquiesça et disparut dans sa chambre.

-Plus tard, susurra Sans à son oreille, accentuant son rougissement.

L'humain s'enfuit dans la cuisine, sous le rire de son amant.

* * *

Aazaan était niché contre le squelette, les yeux clos, haletant. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de passage dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais vu, gamin, pour paniquer autant ?

La question du monstre le sortit de sa somnolence.

-Je… Je t'ai tué. C'était moi, dans un couloir doré. Il n'y avait que nous deux. J'avais un couteau dans les mains et un LV élevé. On s'est battu. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps. Je t'attaquais encore et encore, j'esquivais toujours. Et je t'ai touché. Tu étais mourant, tu partais… Je ne pouvais qu'avancer. Je ne pouvais que te laisser partir mourir dans l'indifférence pendant que j'avançais continuer mon massacre. Je savais qu'il ne resterait que moi à la fin. Que moi et le vide absolu de la destruction que j'avais causé…

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage devenu blême du plus jeune alors qu'il s'agrippait aux omoplates de son amant.

-Tout va bien. Tu n'as tué personne…

Le brun eut un rire sans joie.

-Je n'ai tué personne _dans les souterrains_ , Sans. J'ai vécu une guerre à la surface, j'y ai participé. J'ai tué. J'ai les mains pleines de sang.

Le plus âgé s'était figé à ses mots avant de se détendre.

-Tu y es allé volontairement ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'on m'a demandé mon avis ? J'y étais catapulté dès que je suis rentré dans mon monde de naissance, à mes 11 ans. J'étais un pion, comme toute ma génération, aux mains de deux monstres de manipulation et d'un gouvernement de moutons, avec une population guère mieux, qui s'attendaient qu'un enfant fasse leur travail à leur place !

Ses épaules tombèrent, il fixait ses mains sans les voir.

-Je suis las, Sans. De me battre pour survivre. Ce lieu est censé être ma délivrance… D'un côté, j'espérai mourir quand je suis tombé ici…

Le squelette le serra contre ses os, le laissant pleurer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les larmes s'étaient remis à couler le long de ses joues. Il lâcha prise et se coula dans l'étreinte qu'on lui offrait.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Et plus personne ne te fera marionnette.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacer, partant pour une nuit difficile, entrecoupé de cauchemars.

* * *

Le lieu était sombre, oppressant. Il avisa une ombre qui se découpait à peine dans l'obscurité.

-Que-

-Bonsoir fils.

Un silence s'installa. L'expression du squelette était complètement abasourdie.

-Bienvenue dans le néant, continua l'autre suite à l'absence de réaction de son enfant.

-Gaster ?

-Tu es bien l'un des seuls à ne pas m'avoir oublié…

-Que veux-tu ?

-A part quitter cet endroit ? Te venir en aide. Je ne suis pas seul ici. Même si mon… Voisin a bien plus de faciliter avec notre monde.

-Arrête de tourner autour de l'os !

Le scientifique rit doucement.

-Vois-tu… Mon fameux voisin est seulement le bourreau de ton amant. Une âme d'enfant ravagé par la haine et la vengeance.

-Tu veux nous _aider_ ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne perds pas espoir de quitter ce lieu.

Sans roula des yeux et fixa silencieusement son créateur.

-Quoi alors ? finit-il par demander.

Le « mort » s'approcha de lui et il eut un instinctif mouvement de recul.

-Je vais te montrer, fiston. Le monde se flouta pour le plus jeune des deux et il _vit_.

* * *

Sans ouvrit vivement les yeux, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Cette ombre avait elle aussi le pouvoir de la détermination. Iel devait être une âme humaine pas si morte que ça. Aazaan frissonna contre lui et il remonta les draps sur eux tout en l'enveloppant de ses bras. Il ne referma pas les yeux, veillant sur son humain. Il vit la nuit se teinté de jour pour y laissé place.

Quand la journée fut bien installée, le jeune homme se réveilla, toujours confortablement lover contre son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le squelette réveillé, fixant le mur en silence. Le brun bougea et s'installa sur le bassin de son vis-à-vis qui ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'une bouche ne se pose sur la sienne.

-Heya gamin.

-Hey Sans.

Il noua ses bras autour du cou du monstre et posa de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Tu es vraiment affamé, rit le plus âgé.

-C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

Il se frotta à son bassin et eut un sourire coquin en sentant le membre magique prendre forme contre ses fesses.

-Et tu sembles l'être tout autant que moi, fit, joyeux, le plus petit.

Il prit appuie sur les épaules du squelette et l'empala avec un gémissement étouffé.

-Tu es vraiment insatiable, haleta le monstre.

L'humain ne répondit pas mais commença à bouger. Les soupirs se firent rapidement entendre dans la chambre, qui s'illumina d'un flash jaune, coupant la sortie de ses sons hors de la pièce.

Aazaan était installé à table, uniquement vêtu d'un boxeur et d'un T-shirt de Sans. Si le vêtement était déjà un peu trop grand pour le squelette, il dévoilait une épaule chez l'humain, laissant voir une peau parsemée de traces de morsures.

-Elles ne te font pas mal ? lui demanda son amant en posant délicatement ses doigts sur l'une d'elles.

-Elles pourraient mais ce n'est pas le cas, sourit le brun.

D'un mouvement positif du crâne, le monstre s'assit en face de lui et ils petit-déjeunèrent, le pied du jeune homme frôlant la jambe de son amant.

-Vraiment, gamin ?

Un sourire innocent lui servit de réponse et les restes du repas se fracassèrent au sol tandis que la table prenait un tout autre rôle pour le couple.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent étrangement calmes. Aazaan n'avait de cauchemars que les souvenirs de la guerre vécue et les hallucinations avaient disparues, loin de rassurer le maintenant couple. L'absence de l'ombre ne les rassurant pas.

Le jeune homme avait repris son aide auprès de la population et il apparaissait régulièrement dans le show de Mettaton. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, la compagnie du robot était encore plus agréable. Sans en était d'ailleurs jaloux mais l'humain avait de très bons arguments pour le rassurer sur ce point.

Depuis peu, Aazaan se réveillait nauséeux, le faisant courir jusqu'aux toilettes à peine les yeux ouverts. Il restait dans cet état une bonne partie de la journée, ne supportant plus certaines odeurs et était bien plus fatigué. Cette situation inquiétait le duo de squelettes qui finirent par l'emmener de force chez Alphys. La scientifique l'examina et entra ses données dans l'un de ses ordinateurs. Les sourcils froncés, son expression était perplexe.

-Mes résultats n'ont pas de sens, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Alphys, gronda Sans dont l'œil brillait dangereusement.

-Je veux dire… C'est que… Ces symptômes… Ils… Correspondent… Euh… A ceux qui… Qui touchent les femmes… Humaines comme monstres… Ah, ah… Et… Euh… Aazaan n'est… N'est pas une femme… Hein ?

Ce dernier rougissait de plus en plus, piquant l'intérêt du reptile et de son compagnon, Papyrus ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est en lien avec ce que tu avais dit ?

-… Oui, souffla-t-il.

L'expression de Sans se fronça tandis qu'il observait son amant. Brusquement, il l'entraîna dans une aire de combat, avec la scientifique et son frère. En face d'eux, Aazaan se dandinait nerveusement.

-Oh… fit la seule femme du groupe.

-Incroyable, murmura le petit squelette les orbites brillants.

L'âme rouge de l'humain était tâchée en son centre par une forme d'âme mêlant la couleur de la sienne et celle de Sans. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de son ventre une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le combat. Papyrus qui n'avait toujours pas compris demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu vas être tonton, souffla Alphys.

Le grand squelette fit un bruit de bonheur et entraîna son aîné et le brun dans un câlin étouffant.

-Merci frérot, fit Sans en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il les relâcha et l'humain vacilla jusqu'à une chaise.

-Mais j'aimerai savoir comment c'est possible.

Le jeune homme se tassa sur sa chaise, incertain, et commença ses explications sans regarder personne.

-Il y a une sorte particulière d'humains qui se cache du reste de l'humanité. Ces derniers sont capables de manipuler la Magie. Elle a doté certains mâles de la capacité à enfanter, car ils peuvent être lié à des créatures magiques dominantes. Peu à peu, il y eu toute une classe de mâles qui pouvaient donner naissance et ils ont été appelés soumis ou oméga.

-Tu en es un ?

Il acquiesça sans relever la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ? demanda son compagnon.

-C'est toujours dangereux, y compris pour les « femmes de naissance » …

-Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce ! Ce n'est pas-

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit les épaules de son humain tremblées.

-Tu… commença-t-il un sanglot dans la voix.

De la sueur apparut sur le crâne de Sans et il se précipita pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi ou le bébé mais… Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé… Ou que tu meurs…

La voix du squelette se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

-Il n'arrivera rien, assura Alphys qui n'était jusque-là pas intervenue. On a suffisamment de matériels pour prévenir à tout. Surtout avec la magie.

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus, ne laisserai pas l'humain être blesser ou mourir !

Cela le fit rire, maintenant qu'il avait essuyé ses larmes. Il se laissa aller contre son amant, réconforté par sa présence et rassuré qu'il ne le rejette pas.

Le quatuor s'était installé autour d'un goûter, la scientifique avait sorti du thé et du chocolat avec des gâteaux, qu'elle tenait d'ils ne savaient où. Parfois, ne valait mieux pas savoir.

-Ce n'est pas très bien vu ? hésita Alphys en s'adressant à Aazaan.

-Pas vraiment. Les Hommes sont tellement arrogants et idiots que, comme ils ont peur des créatures magiques, ils les oppriment. Être un oméga signifie qu'il va salir son sang avec celui d'un « animal », d'un « monstre » et autres charmantes qualifications… Alors que nous sommes tous des enfants de la Magie. Les alphas ont de la chance quand ils trouvent leur oméga et peuvent se lier à lui sans problème.

-Alpha ? s'interrogea Papyrus.

-Ce sont des créatures dominantes. Toutes ne le sont pas et celle qui le sont ne sont pas forcément masculines.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a des couples mixtes où c'est la femme qui… Engrosse l'homme ?

-Oui… Déjà que le gouvernement et la population grimacent quand ce sont deux mâles, ou deux femmes… La première fois que s'est arrivé, le couple a été exécuté.

Sans et Alphys grimacèrent. L'idiotie de l'humanité n'avait pas de limite, semble-til. Mais les monstres n'étaient-ils pas dans le même cas en obéissant aveuglément à Asgore quand il avait ordonné de lui amener les humains tombés. Quand il les avait tués pour prendre leur âme afin d'ouvrir la barrière qui les retenait prisonniers sous terre. Même si les actions du roi étaient motivées par de bonnes intentions, ce n'en était pas moins cruels pour les enfants qui s'étaient aventurés ici.

-La majorité des membres du gouvernement ne cherchent qu'à posséder plus de pouvoirs et d'argent sans se mouiller. Et s'il faut vendre père et mère… Ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les jours étaient passés et Aazaan allait beaucoup mieux : ses nausées étaient passées et sa fatigue n'était plus constante. Autre point positif : il avait une libido encore plus active. Si son compagnon en était ravi, ceux qui devaient en subir les sons- ou autres- ne l'étaient pas. La victime étant souvent Papyrus et, parfois, Undyne. Outre l'accaparation sexuelle de Sans par le brun, ils continuaient leurs activités habituelles : les divers jobs du squelette et l'aide de l'humain auprès des autres monstres.

Les cauchemars et hallucinations étaient toujours absentes, faisant oublié le danger de l'ombre vivant dans le néant. Mais le jeune homme était nerveux : plus l'enfant qu'il portait grandissait, plus le temps de réaction des étoiles était long et elles finirent par le plus réagir. Sans supposa que c'était dû à l'interférence que l'âme du bébé faisait à la sienne.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il faisait jour et le jeune homme se faufila hors du lit et des bras de son amant pour aller aux toilettes : le bébé commençait à appuyer sur sa vessie, réduisant le temps qu'il avait entre chaque voyage aux sanitaires. Il soupira doucement en se caressant le ventre et il regarda dehors. Il neigeait, rafraîchissant la couche de neige qui blanchissait le paysage de Snowdin. Il s'en détourna à regret et descendit faire le petit-déjeuner, barrant au passage un jour sur le calendrier, qu'il monta ensuite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sans. La délicieuse odeur et le retour du jeune homme le réveilla.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Salut gamin.

Ils mangèrent en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre avant de commencer leur journée.

Il faisait jour et le jeune homme se faufila hors du lit et des bras de son compagnon pour aller aux toilettes. Le bébé commençait à appuyer sur sa vessie, réduisant le temps qu'il avait entre chaque passage aux sanitaires. Il soupira doucement en caressant son ventre avant de porter son regard dehors. Il neigeait, rafraîchissant la couche qui blanchissait le paysage. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'en descendant, il barrait un jour sur le calendrier avant de faire le petit-déjeuner qu'il monta ensuite dans leur chambre. L'odeur et le retour d'Aazaan réveillèrent Sans.

-Bonjour.

-Salut gamin.

Le repas se fit en silence, profitant de l'autre avant de commencer la journée.

Cela se répéta plusieurs fois, n'ayant de changement que les actions du brun face à la répétition de cette journée. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, il faut le dire.

Le murmure de Sans le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu crois que je ne veux pas de notre enfant ? Par Merlin, non ! Si je n'en voulais pas, je ne recommencerais pas cette journée en boucle ! Je reviendrai la fois où il a été fait, voir quand tu m'as possédé pour la première fois ! Vous… Vous êtes ma famille… Et… Cet enfant en est la concrétisation !

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux du jeune homme et squelette le serra contre lui, faisant attention à son ventre arrondit.

-Je suis désolé. Cette situation me met sur les os.

-Moi aussi, Sans.

Le couple se leva, rompant la répétition de cette journée.

Ils étaient dehors, en compagnie de Papyrus, sur le chemin vers les portes de la maison de Toriel. En passant le pont barré, Aazaan se figea, entraînant l'arrêt des squelettes. Devant eux se tenait une ombre enfantine, la noirceur de sa silhouette et le rouge de ses yeux tranchant avec le blanc de la neige.

-Je suis enfin assez fort pour me matérialisé ici !

-C'est toi qui-

-Vous faisiez revivre encore et encore la même journée et qu'uniquement trois êtres s'en rende compte ? Pas seulement. Ton mioche n'est même pas encore né que son âme est assez forte pour me repousser !

L'humain enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, en une vaine protection.

-Tu as essayé de t'en prendre à mon enfant, gronda le petit squelette dont l'œil brillait de bleu.

-Puisque ton cher et tendre ne veut pas faire ce qui doit être fait !

Sans l'attaqua mais l'ombre esquiva habilement, faisant s'écraser les os qui étaient apparus contre les immenses portes. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il relançait une nouvelle slave d'attaques. Qui furent tout aussi facilement évitées. Le duo se battit encore un moment, rappelant douloureusement à Aazaan son dernier cauchemar où il tuait son compagnon dans un combat très semblable à celui-ci.

-Stop ! cria-t-il en s'interposant entre eux, un bouclier rouge se formant autour de lui et englobant les deux squelettes.

Le bruit du combat avait attiré Toriel qui entrouvrit sa porte puis l'ouvrit franchement quand elle vit l'ombre.

-CHARA ! s'écria-t-elle quand la silhouette se tourna vers elle.

Le dénommé grimaça et disparut dans un cri de rage. La gardienne des ruines était figée, fixant l'endroit où s'était tenu l'ombre.

La chèvre les invita dans sa demeure, autour d'un thé et d'une tarte cannelle-caramel. Elle leur raconta l'histoire de Chara, le premier enfant à être tombé ici-bas.

-Je crois qu'aucun de vos deux enfants soient morts… Enfin, pas tout à fait, rougit l'humain. Flowey a un discours proche de celui de… Chara. Asriel a… Absorbé l'âme de son ami et quand son corps est tombé en poussière, leurs âmes étaient toujours unies… Ce qui a donné Flowey. Mais son état de fleur ne lui permet pas d'être Asriel… Pour sauver l'un, il faut sauver l'autre.

-Flowey n'est pas méchant, protesta Papyrus.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, avança prudemment le jeune homme, mais il n'a pas les mêmes capacités émotionnelles que dans sa forme d'origine.

-Que propose-tu, gamin ?

Aazaan exposa son plan et si son compagnon approuvait sa stratégie, - malgré ses réluctances vis-à-vis de sa volonté de servir d'appât et donc de se mettre en danger-Paps était plus perplexe et Toriel craignait pour ses enfants. La discussion s'était ensuite déporté sur des sujets plus légers et la gardienne avait vite fait de remarqué le ventre arrondit de l'humain, qu'il caressait inconsciemment. L'oméga rougit violemment pendant que son amant tournait au bleu.

-Je… Euh… Suis enceint, bafouilla le brun en évitant le regard de celle qui l'avait aidé à son arrivé.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Le jeune homme expliqua donc à la femme le pourquoi du comment, rougissant brusquement quand le pied de son compagnon glissa sur sa jambe et remonta jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la chèvre en le voyant ainsi, perdant souffle et paroles.

-O- Oui, Dame Toriel.

Le pied se retira, laissant reprendre son état normal à la victime du squelette.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Le chapitre est enfin arrivé !

Vous l'avez remarqué, il y a du mpreg... Si vous n'aimez pas, la sortie, c'est là : - []

Mais si vous avez appréciez le sexe avec un squelette, ce n'est pas plus choquant.

A la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !


	5. 4 Royauté

Salut les petits lecteurs en sucre !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Petits limes (encore) dans ce chapitre ! Le rading est encore justifié ! Nouveaux méchants et fin de l'acte "Vilain Chara" !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un simple humain ?**

 _Chapitre 4 : Royauté_

La grossesse d'Aazaan avançait et le couple s'attelait à faire la chambre de l'enfant à venir, repeignant une pièce inutilisée, la meublant du nécessaire pour le moment, surtout que le brun refusait de connaître le sexe d'avance, créant une certaine frustration chez les monstres.

Un matin, alors que seul Papyrus était réveillé et levé, on toqua à la porte. Le squelette alla ouvrir et tomba face à un monstre très grand et imposant, couvert d'une cape sombre.

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de modifier.

La sentinelle acquiesça et se décala. L'invité se pencha pour franchir la porte et observa la décoration du salon, prenant garde de ne pas trop se redresser pour ne rien abîmer.

-Puis-je avoir la compagnie de Sans et votre invité ?

Le monstre disparut à l'étage, dans la chambre de son frère et de l'humain, où il réveilla le premier.

-Hey Paps. Y a quoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui demande votre présence en bas.

Cela réveilla totalement l'aîné qui se redressa, sortant son compagnon des bras de Morphée.

-On arrive.

Le grand squelette signifia son accord et retourna auprès de l'invité. Le couple se leva et s'habilla. Le jeune homme se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain, soulageant sa vessie de plus en plus comprimée par le bébé. Leur grand invité tomba à genoux devant l'humain quand il remarqua son état et se mit à pleurer, sa cape tomba dans la manœuvre, dévoilant son identité.

-Majesté ! s'écria Papyrus.

-Je suis désolé, pleura le roi en rampant jusqu'à entourer le brun de ses bras et poser sa tête cornue contre son ventre.

Le sujet de ses pleurs était figé et tapota maladroitement le crâne du roi agenouillé devant lui. -J'étais venu prendre ton âme, dit-il toujours dans le même état. Puisque tu n'es pas venu jusqu'à moi, c'est l'inverse qui allait se faire. Mais Alphys m'a parlé des omégas et je vois par ton ventre et l'âme qui habite la tienne que tu en es. L'âme que tu portes est celle d'un monstre.

Si Aazaan s'était figé au début, il reprit plus tendrement ses caresses dans la fourrure de la seigneurie.

-Vous voyez l'âme de mon enfant, Sire Asgore ? Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, manquant de lui donner un coup de corne.

-Elle est belle et pleine de force…

Undyne débarqua sur ces faits, défonçant la porte et se figea.

-Ma… Majesté. Vous êtes déjà là.

Alphys arriva dans son ombre et bafouilla quelques mots en se tordant les pattes.

Sans soupira en voyant tout ce monde s'incrusté chez lui et il se laissa tombé dans le canapé. C'est justement à ce moment que Mettaton déboula, se précipita sur Papyrus et le serra contre lui en déplorant la perte de son meilleur co-animateur, faisant fi de son public.

-Je suis là, vous savez… Et je vais bien. Si vous pourriez me lâché, Sire, ça devient gênant…

Le roi défit son étreinte comme s'il s'était brûlé et tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-Darling ! Tu es vivant !

Le robot se détacha du grand squelette pour enrouler ses bras autour de son corps avant de le serre vivement contre lui.

-L'humain est en train de tourner au bleu, fit remarqué Papyrus.

-Oh dieu ! Je suis désolé, s'exclama le coupable en le relâchant.

-Ça va, soupira-t-il, je vais bien.

Sa main s'égara sur son ventre rebondit et Mettaton les félicita chaleureusement en serrant le couple dans son étreinte. Comment savait-il qu'ils étaient en couple ? Mystère.

Tous finirent par rester pour le petit-déjeuner que prépara Aazaan, leur évitant les spaghettis dès le matin, même si le squelette avait élargi et amélioré son champ de compétence culinaire.

* * *

L'humain était retourné, seul, sur le lieu de sa chute. Il observait en silence les boutons d'or qui tapissaient le sol avant de lever la tête vers la faille par laquelle il était tombé. Il ne sursauta pas quand, en passant dans la salle suivante, il retrouva Flowey dans son parterre de fleurs jaunes.

-Bonjour mon prince.

Le monstre le regarda surpris avant de se fermer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Bien sûr, mon prince.

Aazaan s'assit sur le sol, à une distance raisonnable de son interlocuteur.

-Tu as appris la leçon, ricana la fleur.

-C'est évident, mon prince.

Le rappel de son titre déchu énerva lentement le monstre.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Juste parler, mon prince.

-Je ne le suis pas, hurla celui-ci.

-Quoi donc, mon prince ?

-Je ne suis pas prince !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire discret.

-Plutôt « plus », mon prince. Pas sous cette forme.

La fureur de la fleur atteint des sommets et il attaqua l'humain sans sommation. Quand il les stoppa, le brun n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas perdu un seul PV, protéger derrière un bouclier rouge qui l'entourait comme une bulle.

-Tu es vraiment faible, Asriel.

Le susnommé sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix.

-Chara, bafouilla-t-il.

L'ombre qui ne l'était plus tant que ça s'avança.

-D'autant que je puisse l'être, fit le nouveau venu.

Le dénommé Chara arriva à la hauteur de Flowey qui reprit forme, laissant place à un chevreau quelque peu translucide.

-Chara, murmura-t-il.

Perdu dans leur retrouvaille, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les mouvements autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une bulle grise parcouru de filament multicolores les englobe, la manifestation de leur âme et le corps intacte de l'enfant.

-Qu'as-tu fais ! s'écria l'ombre qui l'avait torturé pendant des mois.

-Je vous sauve, répliqua l'oméga.

Les deux prisonniers essayèrent de l'attaqué mais rien ne passa la bulle, se désintégrant contre elle.

-Vous pouvez venir, cria Aazaan.

Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet et d'autres entrèrent.

-Mes enfants, pleura la chèvre en s'approchant de leur prison.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, lady.

Elle acquiesça et les monstres formèrent un cercle autour de la bulle, l'humain président ce qui allait se passer.

-Vous savez tous ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Une vague d'acquiescement lui répondit et il tendit ses mains devant lui, luisantes d'une lueur rouge. Un par un, les monstres firent de même, leurs mains, pattes ou autres luisants de couleurs différentes. Une fois le cercle fermé, les magies allèrent percutées la bulle, créant une explosion de lumière blanche, éblouissant tout le monde. Celle-ci fit reculer chacun d'au moins trois pas. Quand la luminosité revient à la normale, la bulle avait tourné au noir avant d'imploser. Asriel et Chara étaient au sol, inconscients, mais physiquement présent. A la bordure de ce qui était le cercle se trouvait un autre corps évanouit.

-Gaster, s'exclamèrent Asgore et Sans alors que le second se précipitait vers lui.

Un murmure se répandit pendant que les monstres se souvenaient du prédécesseur d'Alphys au poste de scientifique royal. Aazaan sourit avant de tomber dans les pommes, évitant de rencontrer le sol grâce à l'intervention d'Undyne.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un endroit blanc sentant l'antiseptique. Il crut un instant être revenu à la surface. Mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère infirmait cette idée. Il ouvrit les yeux et, une fois qu'ils furent habitués à la luminosité, se posèrent sur le squelette endormit sur une chaise à ses côtés, sa main tenant la sienne. Il sourit tendrement et, de sa main libre, caressa le crâne lisse de son compagnon. Son regard balaya la pièce, sur les autres lits reposaient Asriel, Chara et celui qui avait été appelé Gaster. Il sourit un peu plus, même s'il ne savait pas qui été le monstre qui été apparu suite à leur rituel, cela semblait positif.

-Hey gamin.

La voix de Sans le sortit de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur ce dernier.

-Salut, murmura-t-il la voix rauque de sommeil.

Son compagnon lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but avec avidité.

-Merci.

Ils se sourirent et Sans se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il s'incrusta dans le lit pour le serre contre lui.

-Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

-Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas voulu.

-Tu avais trop tiré sur ton âme déjà fatigué par celle du bébé.

Plongés dans leur bulle, ils n'avaient pas entendu Alphys arriver jusqu'à ce qu'elle bafouille ses paroles, les faisant sursauter.

-D- Désolée !

Le brun la rassura d'un sourire.

-Tu es le premier réveillé. Asgore a dû retourner au château et Toriel a finis par s'effondrer de fatigue. Undyne, Papyrus et Mettaton m'aident là-haut avec les autres monstres. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à toujours revenir ici.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner mon père et mon compagnon même s'ils dorment.

La scientifique ignora le commentaire du petit squelette et continua :

-Les princes dorment, leur âme semble s'être bien réaccordée avec leur corps. Le docteur Gaster est encore dans le coma.

Un gémissement vient du lit de l'enfant et la reptile se précipita à son chevet et changea le tissus humide qui couvrait son front, avant de revenir vers eux.

-Il… Enfin, elle… Hum… Chara semble avoir beaucoup de cauchemars. La reine a dit que le contact avec le prince l'aidait mais… Je ne peux pas me le permettre pour l'instant.

L'oméga acquiesça et la jeune monstre lui fit parvenir un repas en partant.

* * *

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais l'identité de l'enfant à quelques pas de lui fut évident : Chara.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

Iel ne réagit pas de suite.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Personne ne mérite de souffrir autant.

L'enfant garda le silence.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A la maison.

Des personnes entrèrent, le plus âgé reconnu son interlocuteur, Asriel et ses parents.

-Ils m'ont adopté quand je suis tombé. C'est Asriel qui m'a trouvé.

La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux étaient particulièrement banale mais elle montrait tout l'attachement qui liait cette famille.

-J'ai essayé de les libérer. Il n'y avait besoin que de sept âmes humaines. J'ai mangé des boutons d'or, je savais que ça me tuerait.

La scène changea brusquement, ils étaient dans une chambre, Chara alité et sa famille l'entourant, l'encourageant à se battre pour vivre.

-Asriel devait prendre mon âme et aller à la surface avec mon corps. Il devait y prendre les six âmes manquantes.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait plus que les deux enfants, le chevreau sanglotant.

-Mais il a essayé de parler avec les villageois, qui l'ont… Qui nous ont blessé, tué. Il a réussi à revenir au château avant de tombé en poussière. S'il n'avait pas été aussi lâche-

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, coupa Aazaan, c'est même particulièrement courageux. Il a essayé de vous libéré sans pour autant avoir recours à la violence. Si les villageois ne l'avaient pas vu avec ton corps, peut être que ça se serait mieux passé.

Chara leva les yeux vers lui, même s'ils faisaient à peu près la même taille.

-Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle, avoua-t-iel.

-Tu es jeune et tu n'avais pas assez de recul sur les événements.

-Mes… Géniteurs sont morts pendant la guerre contre les monstres. Ils les enviaient. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi. J'étais trop jeune.

Il l'écouta calmement, éclairant les points qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Aazaan se réveilla lentement dans les bras de son amant. Il entendait Alphys et Toriel plus loin. Il se redressa, attirant l'attention des deux femmes.

-Tout va bien, mon enfant ?

-Bien. Et vous ?

-Fatiguée mais heureuse. Tu m'as rendu mes enfants. Merci.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, rougit-il.

-Maman, fit une petite voix.

Toriel se détourna et se précipita sur l'enfant qui venait de l'appeler. C'était Chara.

-Je suis désolé, dit-iel avant d'éclater en sanglots dans l'étreinte de sa mère adoptive.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les jours avaient passés et seul Gaster restait dans le coma, n'ayant ni corps ni âme restant dans le monde des vivants, son retour avait été plus violent. Le couple passait de longs moments à ses côtés, Sans lui narrant l'enfance qu'ils avaient eu son frère et lui à ses côtés.

Aazaan avait un très gros ventre, assit aux côtés de Gaster. Son amant était parti chercher à manger, il mettait un peu de temps, mais il devait discuter avec le serveur. Il grimaça quand une vive douleur lui vrilla le ventre.

-Tu es en avance, bébé, murmura-t-il en caressant la bosse.

Il avait perdu les eaux au matin mais il savait qu'il en avait encore pour quelques heures avant la délivrance.

-Attend au moins ton papa…

Mais la douleur ne fit que revenir plus forte, lui faisant échapper un bref cri, alertant Alphys. Qui se précipita pour le voir. Elle comprit rapidement en le voyant recroqueviller autour de son ventre. Elle l'installa sur le lit en face de celui de l'autre scientifique, dont elle tira les rideaux. Elle appela Toriel pour qu'elle vienne l'aidé et Papyrus pour qu'il ramène son frère, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas de téléphone.

Un cri franchit ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cela avait commencé. La douleur était très présente, de plus en plus forte. Et Sans n'était toujours pas là. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, trempée de sueur.

-S- Sans, appela-t-il.

-Il arrive, essaya de le rassurer la gardienne.

Mais son air inquiet ne l'était pas.

-Il va falloir commencer sans lui, hésita Alphys.

-N- Non…

-Ça devient dangereux, s'écria la scientifique.

Elle appela une nouvelle fois Papyrus mais il ne le trouvait pas.

Le petit squelette ne les avait pas vu venir, ils lui étaient tombés dessus sans crier gare. Il avait été assommé et traîné dans un cabanon hors des chantiers battus. Le sac de nourriture avait été vidé. Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé là, solidement attaché. Une larme traça son chemin sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'il allait devenir père ! Il distingua au loin Papyrus qui l'appelait mais il n'avait pas la mâchoire libre pour lui répondre. Quand il sentit son âme se faire douloureuse, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de son compagnon. Il se débattit dans ses liens et essaya de se téléporter. Sa panique grandissante finit par faire apparaître des os qui ne le blessèrent point mais brisèrent ses liens. Il soupira de soulagement et il put apparaître auprès d'Aazaan.

Il sentit quand il arriva, pleurant de soulagement alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui.

-Sans…

-Je suis là. Tout va bien. Il est temps de le laisser découvrir le monde, gamin.

Accroché au squelette, il poussa dès que les deux femmes lui ordonnèrent. A bout de souffle, la douleur enflammant son corps, il crut mourir de soulagement quand il sentit son enfant sortir de lui alors que des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Le nourrisson fut posé contre son sein après que le père eut coupé le cordon ombilical. Il sentit à peine l'expulsion du placenta tant il était absorbé par la merveille qui était dans ses bras.

-L'est magnifique, souffla-t-il la voix cassée par ses cris.

-En effet.

Toriel récupéra l'enfant pour le laver, l'habiller et vérifier s'il était en bonne santé avant de le redonner à ses parents.

-Comment allez-vous appelé votre petit garçon ?

-Raavi.

La chèvre sourit tendrement en les voyant, lui rappelant la naissance de son propre enfant.

Un râle brisa quelque peu le silence béat. Alphys se précipita vers le lit de son autre patient.

-Il est réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

Une tentative de parole lui répondit et elle lui fit boire un verre.

-Vous êtes réveillé le bon jour docteur, sourit timidement la scientifique.

Raavi avait maintenant quelques jours et sa « mère » avait de nouveau l'autorisation de se lever, comme Gaster. Les deux patients discutaient principalement des squelettes qui leur servaient de famille mais aussi de théories magiques. Sans restait aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait avec eux, au point qu'Alphys devait le mettre dehors pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Dans la cabane hors des sentiers, un trio était réuni autour d'une caisse qui leur servait de table.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ! grogna pour la énième fois le chef du groupe.

-On en a toujours aucune idée.

-Ses liens étaient gorgés de magie ! Ils sont maintenant complètement vides et inutilisable !

Les deux subordonnés le laissèrent s'énervé en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient une mission après tout : ramener un soldat de la guerre.

-On s'éloigne de notre but ! Ce monstre était notre chemin jusqu'au gosse.

-Tiens donc.

Le trio sursauta mais ils furent immédiatement encerclés et même traversés par des os bleus.

-Bouger signifie dégâts, les informa leur attaquant.

Il observa les trois hommes silencieusement, son œil brillant d'une lumière bleue. Les humains se sentaient oppressés par son regard.

-Je sais qui sera heureux de s'occuper de vous.

Il les agrippa et se téléporta, rendant, pour eux, le voyage le plus désagréable possible. L'un d'eux en vomit son dernier repas.

-SANS ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

-C'est à réglé avec le gamin.

Alphys soupira mais laissa passer le squelette et son paquet, les suivant quand même de près.

-Sans ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun qui discutait jusqu'à avec Gaster.

Son expression se figea en voyant le trio ligoté qui l'accompagnait.

-D'où ça sort ?

-Ce sont ceux qui m'ont retardé l'autre jour.

-Je vois.

Les yeux du jeune homme, qu'ils connaissaient tous brillants de joie, étaient plus froid que la neige de Snowdin.

-Alphys, puis-je avoir ma sacoche ?

La scientifique acquiesça et se hâta de la lui donner. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent. Les trois hommes pâlirent et tentèrent de s'échapper mais le plus petit monstre les avait de nouveau encerclés de ses os bleus.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda le docteur.

-De quoi leur faire dire la vérité.

Il divisa le contenu de la fiole en trois et le leur fit boire.

-Bien. Qui êtes-vous ?

-E. B. Vaner, chef de l'escouade de recherche.

-J. G Martin, membre de l'escouade de recherche.

-S. S Hale, membre de l'escouade de recherche.

-Quelle est votre mission ?

-Ramenez A. Selwyn, sorcier oméga, pour son implication lors de la Grande Guerre, répondit le chef.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Le gouvernement a utilisé une potion de localisation grâce aux derniers effets personnels de l'individu.

-Les motifs du jugement ?

-Utilisation de sorts et autres illégaux, aide aux fugitifs, meurtres et blessures aggravées délibérées.

-Le _gouvernement_ a-t-il la possibilité de me relocalisé si nécessaire ?

-Non. Les effets personnels du recherché ne sont pas assez imprégner par sa magie.

-Fantastique.

Il tendit la main vers eux et les monstres firent une zone de sécurité. Un rayon toucha les trois hommes et ils tombèrent évanouit.

-Vous avez un papier ou quelque chose qui va à la poubelle ?

Alphys lui donna un paquet de nouilles instantanées vide et le jeune homme prit la main de son compagnon pendant que sa main libre se tenait au-dessus du déchet. Le squelette sentit son amant puisé dans sa magie et l'objet s'illumina de bleu. Le trio fut attaché avec des cordes, le paquet de nouille posé sur l'un d'eux et ils disparurent silencieusement, sans laissé de traces. Aazaan soupira et se laissa recouché par Sans.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dans le château d'Asgore. Aazaan était- encore- le centre d'attention, son bébé contre son sein.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sont des sorciers qui ont formés la barrière. Mais, ces derniers sont aussi arrogants qu'idiots et elle ne s'étant que sur l'embouchure de la grotte qui forme l'entré des souterrains.

Il ricana.

-Vous auriez creusé à quelques mètres de celle-ci pour percé une nouvelle sortie, rien ne vous aurez empêché de sortir à la surface.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa pendant qu'ils regardaient le jeune parent.

-C'est vrai ? entendit-il.

-En effet. Et c'est pourquoi on va sortir.

Le silence fit place à des murmures enthousiasmes.

-Pour les fuir, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Sans.

-C'est une raison, oui.

-N'as-tu pas fais en sortes qu'ils ne puissent pas revenir ?

-J'ai scellé de leur mémoire l'endroit où je me trouve. Mais on peut briser cela et revenir. Ils connaissent le chemin pour venir ici.

Le squelette acquiesça et l'entoura de ses bras.

-J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il te reproche, demanda froidement Undyne en le fixant.

Aazaan soupira. Il savait qu'il devait leur raconté.

-Il faut remonter une vingtaine d'année avant ma naissance. Dans le monde magique, il existe des gens bons comme mauvais, dont les points de vus divergent. Un homme avait des idées bien tranchées, ce qui ne plaisait pas à la majorité gouvernante. Après avoir essuyer nombres de rejets, il a décidé d'employer des méthodes moins pacifiques que la politique… Plongeant le monde dans une Guerre Civile.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide et son compagnon serra ses mains.

-Une prophétie a été faite, désignant deux possibles enfants pour vaincre cet homme devenu un Mage Noir. Il en a choisi un et a essayé de le tuer alors que l'enfant avait un an et demi, quand il a « vaincu » le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans pour autant le tuer.

Son récit hypnotisait ceux qui l'écoutaient et le silence régnait dans l'assistance.

-Une dizaine d'année plus tard, quand l'enfant, fait héros par la population, est rentré dans son monde et à l'école de magie, l'homme est sorti de l'ombre. D'abord discrètement, puis ouvertement. Relançant a guerre qui l'avait été que mise en pause.

Sans était crispé dans son dos et l'enfant sentait la tension ambiante même dans son sommeil.

-Je suis né dans une famille sorcière fidèle au Mage Noir mais mes parents ont eu la bonne idée de me confier à une branche éloignée peu adepte aux idéaux de ce dernier : massacrer une population pour ses capacités ou ses origines ne me botte pas. Cela n'a pas empêché toute ma génération d'être jeté dans cette guerre. J'ai choisis de me battre contre le Mégalo. Je suis un traître à la cause et à ma famille, j'étais donc une cible de choix.

Aazaan berça son fils, se réconfortant par ce simple geste.

-J'ai dû me battre pour sauver ma vie, pour sauver de nombreuses personnes, pour amener la victoire à mon camp et faire revenir la paix. J'ai salis mes mains de sang et mon âme de meurtres pour survivre, sauver et redonner la paix au monde.

Il fixa Undyne dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai _jamais_ attaqué quelqu'un sans raison, je n'ai _jamais_ été l'investigateur d'une bataille. Si j'ai tué, c'est par légitime défense. Mais le gouvernement ne s'est pas mouillé dans cette guerre, se laissant même tombé dans les mains de l'ennemi. Maintenant que la paix est revenue, il sort de sa cachette et cherche à juger, à mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui sont dangereux pour eux et menace la paix. Sauf que leurs procès sont tout sauf juste. Et ma famille n'a pas la bonne réputation pour me permettre _l'espoir_ d'être acquitté.

Il eut un petit rire proche du sanglot.

-Vous savez ce qui est la pire peine pour un puissant oméga criminel que je suis sensé être ? Servir de reproducteur aux familles ayant les moyens de se le payer. J'ai vu mes amis mourir… J'ai combattu pour la paix… Et on cherche à faire de moi un prostitué !

Sans le serra contre lui alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot, s'accrochant à son sweat.

-Il n'y a pas moyen d'empêché ça ?

Le brun renifla misérablement.

-Il faudrait que je sois lié mais… Ça ne se fait plus beaucoup.

-Un monstre peut-il être un alpha et donc se lié avec toi ? demanda le petit squelette.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

-Un alpha met très facilement un oméga enceint, murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.

-Oh…

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les travaux avaient rapidement commencé, sous les conseils d'Aazaan. Les murs de pierre étaient percés et les blocs entreposés à proximité pour donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient toujours enfermés si besoin. Gaster aidait Alphys pour le passage : la population devait passer un check-up médical pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient avoir le moins de problème possible à la surface.

-Comment on va s'installé ? demanda Toriel un matin.

-On peut déplacer les maisons.

-C'est possible ?

-Pour un sorcier, oui. S'il est assez puissant. L'Atlantide n'a pas disparu tout seul.

-Sérieusement ?

L'humain acquiesça.

* * *

Raavi était sous la garde de Papyrus- et Toriel, surtout Toriel- ce soir-là, laissant le couple seul pour la nuit. Un dîner aux chandelles fait par la chèvre les attendait.

Ils avaient mangé avec plaisir et se retrouvaient maintenant dans leur chambre. Une tension s'était installée entre eux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

-De quoi as-tu peur, gamin ?

-Je ne veux pas être lié à quelqu'un qui va finir par me haïr…

-Je ne te haïs pas, lui assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Pour l'instant. Que se passera-t-il quand tu tomberas amoureux ? Quand tu seras obligé de reste avec moi alors que-

-Je suis déjà amoureux, le coupa-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je quitté la personne que j'aime ?

Le jeune homme trembla contre le squelette.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, souffla-t-il.

Le monstre le serra contre lui et lui murmura ses trois simples mais si importants mots.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sans.

-Je sais, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'oméga se laissa déshabiller lentement et rougit quand son compagnon tomba sur son délicat boxer. Qu'il effleura d'un doigt, le faisant trembler.

-Soie et dentelle, murmura-t-il, magnifique.

Pour se reprendre, l'humain entreprit de défeuiller le plus âgé, les mettant sur le même plan. Le squelette le domina, une fois totalement dénudé, lui demanda :

-Veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des tas d'os ?

-Oui, souffla son amant.

Les corps s'unirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Leur danse intemporelle mêlait amour, tendresse et passion jusqu'à les mener au bord du gouffre.

-Mord-moi. Marque-moi. Lie-moi, supplia Aazaan.

Sans obéit instinctivement, plantant profondément ses dents dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant alors que la jouissance les fauchait, faisant sortir leur magie.

* * *

Au matin, quand Toriel, Papyrus et Raavi retournèrent dans la maison familiale des squelettes, ils découvrirent une décoration quelque peu… Ravagée : la télévision avait son écran fissuré, collé au mur, le canapé était renversé, de même que tout ce qui n'était pas accroché, les cadres et tableaux pendillaient de travers, la vaisselle était brisée dans ses placards. Rien n'avait été épargné, sauf le lit où se trouvait le couple, profondément endormit, fermement enlacé dans les bras de l'autre. Les os blancs de Sans étaient parcourus de lignes rouges de son poignet gauche au haut de ses cervicales alors qu'Aazaan en avait des blues du coude gauche jusqu'à son cou, en passant par son omoplate et son pectoral gauches. Ces étranges marques pulsaient légèrement au rythme de leur âme.

Une fois réveillé, l'oméga répara la majorité de ce qui avait été cassé, seuls les objets électroniques refusèrent tout soin de leur état. Ils durent aller manger chez Grillby et Raavi fut fasciné par le monstre enflammé, riant dès qu'il portait son attention sur lui. Les habitués du bar s'en amusèrent et le taquinèrent en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un fan.

* * *

A des kilomètres, un petit homme gras, boudiné dans son costume, travaillait ses dossiers en fulminant. L'escouade qui devait ramener le suspect était revenu sans souvenir de leur mission et impossible de tracer l'objet qui les avait déposés ou de faire revenir leur mémoire. Brusquement, un grand et sec déboula dans le bureau, affolé.

-M. le Ministre ! Il… Il s'est lié !

Le nouveau venu n'avait pas besoin d'explicité quoi que ce soit : Aazaan Selwyn était le seul oméga à être actuellement poursuivit. Lié, il n'avait plus l'utilité prévu.

-Faites retrouvé leur mémoire à l'escouade ! Cet oméga ne peut pas nous échapper !

L'homme sec acquiesça vivement et quitta précipitamment du bureau ministériel.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le chemin vers la surface était enfin fini, tout était sécurisé et les affaires avaient été empactées. Certains monstres emportaient leur maison mais la plupart voyait la surface comme un nouveau départ, et donc reprendre de zéro.

Heureusement, la sortie débouchait dans une clairière forestière immense et loin de plusieurs kilomètres de la civilisation humaine : la seule cité à proximité était le village Ebott, à l'autre flan du Mont. La première maison à être reconstruite avait été celle d'Asgore, proche de la sortie artificielle. Peu à peu, les monstres étaient sortis, s'installant autour du château, puis s'en éloignant de plus en plus. Le laboratoire et maison d'Alphys était assez proche de la demeure royale mais assez excentré pour éviter les dommages si besoin. Si les maisons des membres de la Garde Royale avaient été les premières à être faites ou déplacées, les membres continuaient de patrouiller dans les souterrains. La bibliothèque avait été refaite, avec interdiction pour Papyrus de s'approcher de l'enseigne. Grillby et Muffet s'étaient rapidement installés à la surface, la majorité de leur clientèle s'y étant déjà déplacée.

Le fourmillement des montres rendait Aazaan heureux, ils avaient leur liberté tant attendue. Le jeune homme restait dans les souterrains tant que des monstres y étaient encore, surveillant si les sorciers ne revenaient pas. Sans et Raavi restaient avec lui, Papyrus aidant la Garde Royale dans leurs missions.

Un matin, Asgore vient toquer à leur porte. Il était éblouissant de joie. Il avait retrouvé ses enfants, libéré les âmes humaines et si Toriel refusait toujours de reconstituer leur couple, elle ne cherchait plus à le tuer dès qu'elle le voyait.

-Tout le monde est sorti. Il ne reste que vous.

Les habitants de la maison se préparèrent et l'humain fit rétrécir la demeure pour qu'elle les accompagne à l'extérieur.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais les seules reviews que j'ai sur cette fic date du premier chapitre, voir du prologue.

Bougez vous les gens.

J'ai encore pas mal d'OS, TS ou fic finies ou en écriture à vous présentez pour que vous me dégouttiez de l'écriture.

Ou que je traduise mes écris pour les donner aux anglophones.

Sachant mon niveau d'anglais, c'est sérieux.

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	6. 5 Déménagement

Salut les spéculoos !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais l'approche de l'ennemi n°2 approche !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Déménagement_

La petite ville formée par l'installation des monstres grouillait d'activité, s'organisant dans sa formation toute neuve. Une partie de la population retournait dans les souterrains, finissant les récoltes en cours, tandis qu'une autre explorait les alentours pour trouver les zones qui serviraient de champs. Le réseau d'eau courante avait été connecté à l'extérieur et les anciens habitants de Snowdin, avec l'aide des scientifiques, remettaient au point l'isolation et le chauffage des maisons. D'autant plus que l'énergie chauffante des Hotland était peu épuisable. L'école avait été mis en place par Toriel à l'ornée de la forêt. Monster Kid en parlait déjà avec enthousiasme. La reine en étais heureuse, surtout que Chara et Asriel étaient eux aussi contents de la situation.

Avec l'aide de la magie, Aazaan put emmener quelques monstres en ville pour faire des achats. Ils avaient préalablement fait une liste très précise de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le brun mena l'expédition et ils revirent avec cinq gros sacs de courses, prêts à débordés. Les achats furent répartis chez ceux qui les avaient demandés.

* * *

La nuit, l'humain était heureux d'entendre de nouveau les bruits de la nature, le bruissement de la vie nocturne. Mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas des monstres qui n'avaient pas, ou plus, l'habitude de ce fond sonore. Les premières nuits avaient donc été un peu compliquées. Malgré que les souterrains n'étaient pas totalement silencieux la nuit, c'était différent. Les monstres finirent par associer ses nouveaux sons à ceux qu'ils avaient auparavant.

Pour une autre raison, les nuits étaient agitées dans la maison des squelettes : Raavi ne faisait pas encore ses nuits à son âge. Le couple alternait pour s'en occupé même s'il n'y avait qu'Aazaan qui arrivait à le faire manger. Le nourrisson fixait sa mère de ses yeux bicolores pendant son repas.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

L'installation s'était faite rapidement, il en découlait des conflits entre les habitants, d'autant plus que la surface de la clairière était plus petite que celle des souterrains.

Asgore était un peu débordé alors la Garde Royale, les sentinelles et Aazaan lui venaient en aide en s'occupant des plus petits conflits. C'était la plupart du temps un problème de délimitation de terrain, ce qui était rapidement réglé à l'amiable.

Un autre problème était l'installation du bar de Grillby et du café de Muffet dans une zone assez proche. C'était surtout l'araignée qui se plaignait de la situation, alors que les deux ne visaient pas la même clientèle. Aazaan avait démontré à la jeune femme que ce changement lui apportait même plus de clients étant plus proche d'eux, et les clients de Grillby pouvaient venir ponctuellement chez elle pour des occasions spéciales et qu'elle pouvait en profiter.

Mettaton, quant à lui, s'était plaint du fait que ses émissions étaient en pause en attendant la remise en place du réseau téléphonique et télévisé de New City.

* * *

Dans la maison des squelettes, la décoration avait été refaites. Pas qu'il y en avait besoin mais la surface était un nouveau départ. D'une part, tous les objets électroniques cassés lors de la création du lien avaient été remplacés. Alphys avait presque hurlé en voyant « les antiquités qu'ils avaient ». La peinture du salon, de la cuisine et des chambres de squelettes avait été refaite, la moquette présente dans la majorité de la maison avait été enlevée, devenant du parquet clair dans le salon, couvert d'un doux tapis sous le canapé et la table basse. Dans la cuisine, le carrelage avait été nettoyé à neuf et le sol de la chambre de Papyrus avait été changé en linot, celle de Sans en étant déjà tapissé. La seule pièce qui n'avait pas eu de changement fondamental était la chambre de Raavi.

* * *

Un soir, dans le jardin de la famille squelette, était dressé une grande table couverte de plat sous cloche. La famille invitait leurs amis pour fêter ce nouveau départ maintenant qu'ils étaient à la surface. Ils n'avaient pas pu le faire avant en raison des détails à réglés pour finir l'installation principale. Il restait beaucoup à faire mais ce n'était plus que des détails par rapport à ce qui avait été accompli.

Autour de la table, la famille royale au complet : Asgore siégeait en bout de table, Toriel à sa droite, séparer par les petits princes : Chara à côté de sa mère adoptive et Asriel en face de l'humain. Le couple hôte se trouvait au centre de la tablé, Sans à gauche de son amie, Aazaan en face de lui, avec Papyrus entre lui et le chevreau. A la gauche du petit squelette se trouvait Undyne qui elle-même faisait face à Alphys, encadré par le brun et Mettaton. Ce dernier avait face à lui son cousin Napstablook avec à leur gauche Gaster, qui faisait face à Asgore en bout de table.

Le jeune homme était heureux d'être entouré de sa nouvelle famille. Son compagnon était libéré de son rôle de juge qui voyait tout et ils avaient un fils magnifique- même s'il n'était pas du tout partial. Il était devenu le sauveur de tout un peuple mais cela lui importait peu, tant que tous étaient heureux. Les discutions allaient bon train, créant un joyeux brouhaha, ponctué de rires et des cris d'exaspération de Papyrus

Au dessert, la tablée était anarchique : Gaster, Alphys, Mettaton et Napstablook discutaient de donner un corps au dernier, comme pour son cousin ; Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore et Chara bataillaient sur les humains et les combats ; Sans, Toriel, Aazaan et Asriel échangeaient des blagues ou parlaient famille.

* * *

La nuit était bien installée quand eut lieu les premiers départs : Toriel et Asgore partirent, les princes endormis dans leurs bras. Alphys, Gaster et Napstablook furent les suivant, discutant toujours de la formation d'un corps pour le monstre fantôme. Undyne le suivit de peu, après avoir aidé à débarrasser et faillit provoquer une catastrophe avec la vaisselle. Mettaton fut le dernier à partir, enfin être mit gentiment dehors, après avoir accaparé Papyrus pendant un long moment. Le grand squelette alla se coucher juste après son départ. Une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée, la table vidée des restes, déshabillée de sa nappe et rangés une fois miniaturisée, le couple alla au lit- sans oublié de nourrir et changer Raavi.

-Tu as remarqué que Mettaton fait la cour à Papyrus ? demanda Aazaan niché contre son compagnon.

-De quoi tu parles, gamin ?

-Tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

Un grognement lui répondit mais il sourit.

-Bonne nuit Sans.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan parcourait les limites de la nouvelle ville des monstres, murmurant dans des langues mortes, en faisant couler de la craie blanche en poudre et de la poussière de fées qui avaient macéré dans la magie des habitants- dont la sienne. Il était loin d'être idiot et savait que les sorciers finiraient par le retrouver mais les protections qu'il mettait en place sauraient les ralentir et sauvegarder les monstres qui ne voudraient pas combattre. Car il savait aussi que quand il y aurait combat, ses proches voudraient être à ses côtés. Il aurait pu mettre des barrières physiques mais un sort aurait à les faire volés en éclats. D'autant plus que cela réduirait la liberté des habitants tout en donnant des faiblesses permettant la mise en place de traquenards.

Sans était inquiet, son amant disparaissait une heure ou deux pour revenir épuisé. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs- il l'aurait su au travers le lien- et il sentait un tiraillement dans sa magie pendant tout le temps de ses disparitions.

-Aazaan, l'appela-t-il quand celui-ci rentra.

Il vient s'affalé contre lui, baillant grandement.

-Que fais-tu pendant ces heures ?

-Protections, murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

Il le fixa pensivement, il allait s'épuisé pour assurer leur sécurité, contre les humains, surtout les autres manipulateurs de magie. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour nous, souffla-t-il.

L'humain remua dans ses bras, partit au pays des songes.

Ce furent les pleurs de Raavi qui sortirent le couple des bras de Morphée. Le brun monta prendre son fils et s'installa pour le nourrir. Le squelette regarda son compagnon faire avec fascination. La scène avait, d'une certaine manière, quelque chose de très érotique.

-Sans ?

Il tourna au bleu en voyant le regard de l'oméga sur lui. Celui-ci sourit doucement et se leva pour lui embrasser le crâne.

-Tu sais que les monstres savent se défendre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le petit squelette.

L'humain soupira doucement.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi. Les sorciers peuvent être horribles. Prendre un peuple en otage, le torturer, le massacrer pour faire plié une seule personne ne les gêne pas. Même avec les enfants.

Le plus âgé le regarda, stupéfait, horrifié même.

-Je te monterai ce que j'ai fait, proposa Aazaan.

Son compagnon acquiesça, repassant l'image d'un gouvernement faisant ce genre de choses.

* * *

La petite famille se baladait autour de la ville, l'humain montrant les traces de barrières magiques qu'il avait mis en place. La plupart était à peine visible : un minuscule rond blanc sur le sol, un point sur un arbre, de petites choses comme ça, disséminées irrégulièrement sur les frontières de leur cité.

-Les humains ne peuvent pas voir la ville, ni y pénétré, sauf s'ils ont connaissance de sa position exacte. Ils n'ont même pas envie de s'approché de la zone, ou plutôt, ils oublient la raison pour laquelle ils s'approchaient en se rappelant de quelque chose d'urgent à faire autre part.

Sans écouta ses explications avec attention.

-Pour les sorciers, j'ai ajouté un trompe-l'œil, s'ils veulent entrés de force, ils se perdent dans la forêt en s'éloignant. Malgré cela, s'ils ont de mauvaises intentions, des sorts offensifs sont présent pour les ralentir, voir les repoussés… S'ils insistent, l'intensité de ces derniers augmentent… Devenant plus violent.

-C'est incroyable, gamin.

-M- Merci, rougit celui-ci.

-Ça n'a aucun impact sur les monstres ?

-J'ai fait en sorte que non en intégrant la signature magique de chacun, les barrières les reconnaissent comme habitants. Ils peuvent aussi invités deux personnes de l'extérieur s'ils le veulent mais ils ne seront pas intégrés à la barrière. Si « l'invité » force le monstre à lui montré le chemin, il ne pourra pas entrer, contrairement au monstre. Tant qu'on est enregistré, on peut aller et venir sans problème.

-C'est impressionnant.

-Ce n'est rien. Elles ne sont pas aussi puissantes que celles de l'école de magie ou-

-Mais en combien de temps elles ont été faites ? Tu as fait ça en quelques jours.

Le brun rougit et balbutia des remercîments.

-Maintenant… Il faut mettre des alarmes pour quand les sorciers passeront par les souterrains… J'espère qu'ils mettront du temps.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait mis en place, en plus des alarmes prévues, nombres de pièges tout au long des souterrains, destiné à ralentir la progression de ceux qui viendraient avec de mauvaises intentions. Ces pièges servaient aussi à donner l'illusion que l'endroit été encore habité alors que seuls les monstres qui travaillaient les champs, les vergers et autres venaient encore. D'autant plus qu'un certain nombre de maisons avaient été déplacées à la surface.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le ministre sourit avec satisfaction, ils avaient- enfin- récupéré les souvenirs d'un des subordonnés de l'équipe. Au prix de son esprit, désormais brisé, mais ce n'était pas important. Surtout qu'ils avaient trouvés des rituels permettant de brisé le lien, chacun correspondant à une créature. Vraiment, ces derniers jours étaient parfaits.

-Monsieur le ministre. L'équipe est prête. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir l'accompagné ?

-Bien évidement. Le criminel doit comprendre sa place.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan entra prudemment dans la pièce et se baissa vivement pour éviter un morceau de métal qui volait vers lui, protégeant la tête de Raavi.

-Dé- Désolée, dit Alphys en apparaissant dès que le nuage de fumée fut dissipé par l'appel d'air crée par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Quel accueil.

-L'âme de Napstablook rechigne à accepter son nouveau corps.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, le fantôme flottait à quelques pas d'une table opératoire où reposait un corps* dont il manquait présentement des morceaux.

-Quelles sont des différences avec celui de Mettaton ?

Les deux scientifiques exposèrent les changements entre les deux corps robotiques.

-Les différences, même minime, de matériaux peuvent être une raison de ce rejet… Comme la manière de transféré l'âme d'un corps à l'autre.

Gaster expliqua que les matières utilisées étaient justement plus facilement en résonnance avec l'âme des monstres.

-Comment vous faites pour que l'âme change de corps ?

C'est Alphys qui lui montra comment ils opéraient. Le brun fronça les sourcils en s'approchant, plaçant Raavi sur une de ses épaules.

-C'est violent.

Il proposa quelque chose d'autre pour cela : au lieu que l'âme soit projetée depuis un point extérieur assez lointain, que Napstablook se « fonde » au corps métallique au point que son âme s'y glisse naturellement.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions, la voix de Gaster lui restait étrange.

-Merci…

Le réceptacle fut réparé et le fantôme flotta au-dessus de ce dernier. Si le changement fut un échec, le transfère était plus proche.

-C'est bien mieux, avoua le monstre.

Il y eu encore des échecs mais qui les rapprochaient de la réussite. Jusqu'à celle-ci. Napstablook avait encore à s'adapter à son nouveau corps et donc avoir les réflexes naturels avec.

* * *

En passant devant le bar de Grillby Raavi s'agita dans ses bras. La jeune « maman » entra en souriant, saluant les habitués qui étaient déjà là et vient s'installé au comptoir.

-Bonjour !

Le monstre de feu lui rendit son salut et l'enfant chercha à tout faire pour garder l'attention de ce dernier.

-Vous voulez le prendre ? proposa Aazaan en voyant son attitude.

L'élémentaire acquiesça et il se retrouva avec le petit monstre dans les bras, le fixant en silence alors que le paquet agitait les mains vers son visage en riant et gazouillant.

Quitté le bar fut bien plus difficile que d'y rentré, ni Grillby ni Raavi ne voulaient quitter l'autre et le jeune homme dû promettre de revenir régulièrement pour partir.

* * *

Il se hâta, il allait être en retard chez Toriel ! La chèvre l'avait invité à l'école pour le goûter, pendant la récréation des enfants. Il sourit en entendant la cavalcade des petits jusqu'à la cour, la femme fermant la marche.

-Bonjour, se saluèrent les deux adultes.

-Tu as même amener Raavi, mon enfant ! se réjouit Toriel.

Aazaan rit.

-En effet. Mais il risque de dormir : il a passé les dernières heures à rire dans les bras de Grillby !

Effectivement, l'enfant bailla contre lui et s'endormit, faisant tendrement rire le duo.

Ils discutèrent autour d'une tasse de thé et les élèves virent leur parler pendant la récréation, les faisant majoritairement rire.

* * *

Le brun et son fils étaient enfin rentrés à la maison et l'adulte alla se vautrer dans le canapé.

-Cette journée était presque plus fatigante que de mettre en place les barrières, murmura l'oméga en frottant son nez contre le crâne du bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ça, gamin ?

Il ne sursauta pas, l'ayant senti arrivé.

-On s'est beaucoup promener.

Sans devait avoir eu des échos de leur journée, surtout s'il avait croisé Gaster ou Toriel, ou fait un tour chez Grillby.

-Je sais. Ce petit enroule déjà tout le monde autour de son doigt.

Il caressa la joue de son fils et embrassa Aazaan.

-Et ta journée à toi ?

-Normal.

Il haussa les épaules en se glissant derrière son compagnon. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Sans était frustré, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il avait dans le grenier était soit trop féminin, soit trop tape-à-l'œil. Il soupira en repoussant un énième carton. Déjà que les trouvé étaient difficile… Avoir celle qu'il voulait été quasiment impossible.

-Tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches, fils.

Il se tourna vivement, l'œil illuminé de bleu.

-Allons…

-Gaster ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te viens en aide, voyons.

Le petit squelette observa son créateur, se redressa puis se leva.

-Où alors ?

-Suis-moi.

Le duo quitta la maison familiale et marcha jusqu'aux souterrains, qu'ils empruntèrent. L'aîné les guida jusqu'à son premier laboratoire, dans les caves du château d'Asgore. Les lieux étaient sombres, sales, sentant le vieux et le renfermé.

-C'est joyeux, grommela le plus petit.

-Pas plus que l'ancien vrai labo d'Alphys.

Le plus jeune ne put qu'agréer, c'était aussi sombre et si l'odeur était différente, les deux étaient aussi glauques que l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte en faux bois que Gaster ouvrit lentement. Un nuage de poussière en sortit, les faisant tousser. Ils entrèrent dans un minuscule appartement, uniquement meublé du strict minimum. Sur une table de nuit se trouvait une boîte à bijoux qui devait être en bois, simplement sculpté même si c'était difficile à dire par la salissure. Le scientifique la saisit et le nettoya grossièrement, révélant le bois clair par endroit.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de venir la chercher… Elle est pour toi. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à l'intérieur.

-Merci… Papa.

Le visage du susnommé était figé en une expression de surprise : Sans l'appelait très peu souvent ainsi. Il sourit en prenant une autre boîte qu'il rangea dans son manteau. Le petit les téléporta jusqu'à la surface et disparut Gaster ne savait où.

* * *

Il s'était téléporté ici, dans ce petit coin boisé faisant partit des frontières faites par Aazaan où il avait créé un petit étang pour les fleurs échos. Avec l'eau claire, il nettoya délicatement le coffret, dévoilant totalement sa couleur presque blanche. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, il était tapissé de coussin bleu où reposait divers bijoux : trois gourmettes argentées de différentes tailles, vierges d'inscription, un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'âme de monstre en saphir bleu, une bague en métal fait par magie d'un noir-gris parcourut de fines lignes bleues et rouges, ainsi qu'une paire d'alliances en or blanc.

-Bordel, murmura le squelette en les observant.

Il sortit la plus petite gourmette et se dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour Raavi. La bague semblait être de la bonne taille pour Aazaan et les alliances pour eux. Même s'ils étaient liés, il voulait encore plus officialiser les choses. Il sortit la boîte de la bague et la glissa dans sa poche. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

* * *

Aazaan était circonspect en entrant dans la maison, plongée dans le noir. Toriel, Papyrus et Grillby avaient quasiment kidnappé Raavi et Gaster avait arboré une expression malicieuse toute la journée, de quoi rendre paranoïaque. Il soupira doucement et monta prendre une douche. Au rez-de-chaussée, Sans eu un soupir de soulagement : son compagnon était rentré en avance et il n'avait pas tout à fait fini. Discrètement, il échangea les vêtements du jeune adulte pour une tenue de soirée simple et il fit un chemin jusqu'à la salle avec des pétales de roses rouges.

Quand il eut fini sa douche, le brun sur les vêtements qui avaient été placé là. Il les enfila en haussant les épaules et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait l'air complètement différent avec cette tenue : il faisait bien moins enfantin et il était presque sensuel. Il sortit de la salle de bain et ses pieds nus sentirent un doux tapis, son regard se baissa et s'accrocha au sol parsemé de pétales rouges. Il sourit et suivit le chemin tracé.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par nombres de bougies, dont les plus imposantes étaient au centre de la table dressée. Celle-ci était couverte d'une nappe blanche, coupée par un chemin de table rouge, avec deux assiettes, sets de couverts et verres.

-Si monsieur veut bien s'installé.

Sans sortit de l'ombre et lui tira une chaise avec galanterie.

-Avec plaisir.

Il s'installa et observa le squelette. Celui-ci s'était lui aussi mit sur son 31 : il avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour un pantalon de costume sombre, une chemise blanche, un veston de la même couleur que son bas et des chaussures en cuir.

-Une raison pour cette mise en scène ? demanda l'oméga.

Un sourire en coin lui répondit.

-Du vin ?

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, l'ambiance était joyeuse et arrivé à la fin du dessert, Sans se fit plus sérieux. Il se leva et vient se mettre à genoux devant son amant, une boîte sortie d'une de ses poches. Il l'ouvrit et demanda :

-Aazaan… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes et il sauta au cou du monstre, les faisant basculé au sol.

-Dieu oui, que je le veux !

Sans glissa la bague au doigt de son maintenant fiancé.

-Je t'aime, murmura l'humain en enroulant ses bras autour de son compagnon.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

*J'ai la flemme de le décrire… Mais Blooky ressemble à sa version d'Underswap.

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	7. 6 Guerre

Salut les glaçons au caramel !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Le titre est clair, même si je ne suis clairement pas doué pour les scènes d'affrontement !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Guerre_

Un matin, une alarme résonna dans la maison des squelettes et elle n'avait rien à voir avec le réveil d'un des membres.

-Déjà, se plaint le seul humain en se boudinant contre son fiancé.

L'alarme se tut aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclenchée.

-C'est pour prévenir de ?

-De l'arrivée des sorciers dans les souterrains.

Les pleurs de Raavi le firent gémir et il se leva, quittant la chaleur des draps avec déplaisir. Une fois dans la cuisine, le squelette commenta :

-Il faudra aller voir Alphys pour surveiller leur avancée.

Le brun acquiesça en berçant son fils tout en lui préparant son biberon.

* * *

La scientifique les conduit dans un autre carré de son laboratoire, où était installé les écrans liés aux capteurs des souterrains.

-Tes pièges marchent bien, constata Sans en voyant qu'ils étaient à peine au quart du chemin pour accéder à la maison de Toriel.

-Vos puzzles aident bien aussi.

Ils observèrent les écrans en silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Et ce sont les pièges les plus soft.

Il sourit quand les froggits leur sautèrent dessus, croassant violement avant de disparaître, débouillant la plupart de leur baguette magique.

-Ça, je n'y suis pour rien.

Le squelette éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par Alphys et Aazaan.

* * *

Le jeune homme se glissa, de nuit, jusqu'au campement des sorciers. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, courant après les monstres grenouilles pour récupérer leur baguette. Protégeant sa « mission », il les assomma d'un sort de sommeil, il leur vola de nouveau leur arme et s'empara de leurs réserves de nourriture, après avoir dépouiller le contenu de leurs sacs dans un rayon important autour du camp. Il leur laissa finalement peu de choses et remonta à la surface, multipliant les pièges, les personnalisant en vue de la composition de l'équipe.

Sans soupira, assit sur les marches de l'escalier, Raavi endormit dans les bras, ayant réussi à le nourrir. Il leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Aazaan.

-Salut gamin.

Celui-ci ne sursauta pas, sachant avant même de partir que son fiancé attendrait son retour.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Amusé ne serait pas vraiment le bon mot. Mais cela a été productif.

Il posa un sac sur la table basse et monta vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Allons dormir. Ou nous entraîner à autre chose.

L'expression du squelette fit écho à celle du brun et l'enfant fut retourné dans son berceau.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

L'avancé des sorciers était lente, très lente. D'autant plus que l'humain et compagnie allaient saccager le campement et amélioré les pièges qui parsemaient leur chemin chaque nuit. Leurs aventures étaient d'ailleurs comme un feuilleton pour les monstres, même s'ils savaient que certains d'entre eux devraient les affrontés pour les protéger eux et leur sauveur.

* * *

La lenteur de leurs ennemis était profitable aux monstres : Aazaan les entraînait aux techniques sorcières. Son « armé » était constitué de Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Napstablook, Gaster, Grillby, Muffet et quelques autres monstres.

-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à attaquer une personne à plusieurs, même dans le dos. Certains n'attaqueront pas, mais ils n'en sont pas moins dangereux.

Ses cours en apprirent à tous, même au roi et à la chef de la Garde Royale. L'humain était rapide, presque fourbe, agile et ne s'occupait pas que d'un seul adversaire par combat.

-L'une des meilleures défenses est de faire en sorte que leurs attaques se retournent contre eux ou leurs alliés.

Les premiers jours, il leur avait fait travaillé leur endurance, à tous, même le petit squelette avait dû faire les exercices exigés par le brun. Undyne, Papyrus et Toriel avaient une très bonne endurance alors que Sans, Asgore et Gaster trainaient la patte. Les autres étaient parsemés sur le spectre qu'il y avait entre les deux extrême.

-L'endurance est primordiale ! Les sorciers se reposent exclusivement sur la magie. Être à bout de souffle au bout de 10 minutes fait que vous êtes une cible facile.

Le jeune homme ne leur demandait pas de tuer mais de mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les morts seraient des armes pour les sorciers, afin de les juger dangereux et de les exterminer.

-Fuir peut-être une option pour les entraîné à l'écart. Mais ne vous mettez pas pour autant en danger. Je ne veux aucun mort, de quelque côté que ce soit.

* * *

Grâce au brun, les monstres étaient rapidement prêts. Mais celui-ci les poussait toujours plus loin, il ne voulait pas voir l'un d'eux tombé à cause des sorciers. Il avait longuement travaillé avec Papyrus pour qu'il évite de faire ami-ami avec les nouveaux venus comme il l'avait fait avec lui, car eux n'étaient pas gentils. Loin de là. Si les monstres en étaient par leur nature, les sorciers en étaient par leurs actes. Undyne avait été stupéfaite par le changement du grand squelette et lui avait promis que s'il réussissait à ne pas devenir ami avec aucun de leur attaquant, alors elle le ferait entré dans la Garde Royale. Ce qui avait ravi le plus jeune.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les sorciers étaient finalement arrivés au château d'Asgore. Ils étaient sales, épuisés et le ministre fulminait alors qu'il fit ouvrir les portes en grand. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Ou presque. Ils avaient croisé des monstres, très peu, qui travaillaient la terre. Et, eux, n'avaient aucun problème à aller et venir dans les souterrains, ils l'avaient amèrement remarqué quand, en essayant de suivre les pas de l'un d'eux, ils avaient été pris dans un marécage épais, noirâtre, infecte, remplit de bestioles paralysantes, sans que le monstre en soit affecté.

Le ministre hurla de rage quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait personne au château et donc qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour. Évidemment, ils ne croisèrent plus un monstre sur qui se défouler à partir de ce moment.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Depuis la salle de surveillance d'Alphys, Aazaan activa les barrières qui formèrent un chemin pour le groupe de sorcier perdu dans les détales qui menaient au château d'Asgore. Il soupira, d'ici trois jours lui et les monstres volontaires allaient faire face à ce qui avait été les dirigeants de son monde pendant 17 ans. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il vivait avec les monstres et il se sentait beaucoup plus chez lui avec eux que chez les sorciers.

* * *

A l'heure de l'entraînement, le jeune homme fixa longuement ses amis et alliés en silence, les mettant presque mal à l'aise.

-Les sorciers sont arrivés au château. Dans environ trois jours, ils seront à la zone de combat que nous avons désigné.

Les monstres acquiescèrent.

-Les entraînements sont finis, vous pouvez continuer les exercices pour vous maintenir. Mais, ne vous épuisez pas.

Ils opinèrent de nouveau et se dispersèrent.

Les squelettes restèrent avec lui, Toriel le serra contre elle avant de s'en aller et Mettaton manqua de les étouffer avant de rejoindre sa demeure. Le trio retourna alors chez eux. Les jours qui les séparaient de l'affrontement allaient être bien plus stressants que les dernières semaines. Cette atmosphère affecta toute la ville, tous les habitants avaient compris que leur sauveur et certains des leurs allaient guerroyer pour leur assurer la liberté car, ils le savaient aussi, la disparition d'Aazaan les condamneraient à être, au mieux, de nouveau enfermé, au pire, exterminé.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les jours qui les séparaient de l'affrontement furent aussi courts que rapides. Les sorciers avaient mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais ils étaient arrivés. Les monstres avaient enfilé leur tenue de combat, une sorte d'armure aussi résistante que légère, couvrante et pratique.

* * *

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la place où les attendaient les sorciers. Ces derniers ne remarquèrent pas de suite leur arrivé, jusqu'à ce que l'un des politiques glapisse en les voyant. Le ministre sauta sur ses pieds et leur fit face, l'attitude aussi arrogante que dans son Ministère alors qu'il était crasseux, empestant, les vêtements en très mauvais état.

-Sorcier oméga A. Selwyn !

-Ministre. Quel… Plaisir de vous voir ici.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Pour vous laisser me condamnez sans que j'aie la moindre chance de me défendre et donc d'être acquitté ? Vous rêvez, Ministre.

-Alors vous serez emmené par la force !

-Que dites-vous d'un marché, Ministre ?

L'homme le regarda avec suspicion mais accepta de l'écouter.

-Jurez sur votre magie et au nom de la communauté magique que si vous n'arrivez pas à m'arrêter ici et maintenant, vos recherches pour me juger sont abandonnées.

Sûr de lui, le sorcier jura et un épais filament de magie doré sortit de lui et se noua autour du poignet du jeune adulte et du sien.

-Ainsi soit-il.

Le fils de magie fondit dans leur peau, la marquant d'un trait doré.

Les sorciers attaquèrent en premier, cherchant à atteindre l'oméga. Les monstres, qui jusqu'à-là n'avaient rien fait, ripostèrent. L'humain détourna les pathétiques politiques qui pourraient attaqués ses amis dans le dos.

Sans immobilisait les sorciers par brochettes, empalés sur des os bleus puis assommé par des blancs, leur baguette prise par des Gaster Blasters.

Papyrus épuisait les sorciers en les faisant sauter puis se baisser rapidement avec ces chemins d'os, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer, leur baguette sans utilité contre lui.

Undyne faisait tomber une pluie de lances sur eux, ne visant pour autant aucune zone mortelle, les clouant, maximum, au sol, leur baguette envoyée hors de leur porté.

Toriel envoyait boules de feu et autres sur les sorciers, les blessant assez pour avoir plus de mal à combattre ou ne plus pouvoir, récupérant leur baguette.

Asgore était un peu plus violent que son ex-femme et la chef de sa Garde. Sa lance blessait les hommes assez profondément pour les empêchés de combattre sans que ce soit mortel pour eux.

Mettaton entraînait les sorciers dans une épuisantes danse, donnant des coups à travers ses pas, assommant violement ses victimes, qui tombaient comme des mouches autour de lui.

Napstablook envoyait les ondes sonores vers ses ennemis, les rendant temporairement sourds, faisant d'eux des cibles plus faciles. Alphys avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse toujours pleurer et ses larmes étaient plus dangereuses que les sons dont il se servait.

Muffet noyait ses adversaires sous les araignées, leur envoyant aussi du thé brûlant. Ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être touché par la boisson étaient ensuite submergé par les ouvrières du monstre.

Grillby, avec un grand sourire, brûlait à un certain degrés ses ennemis, dansant entre les sorts d'eau qu'on lui envoyait. Ce qui semblait être ses cheveux avaient doublé de volume et son touché, en temps normal inoffensif, se faisait brûlant sans pour autant tuer, touchant en priorité les bras ou les jambes des sorciers.

Gaster attaquait en mélangeant os, traits d'énergie et envole de sorciers. Malgré les vols planés qu'il faisait faire à ses adversaires, il faisait en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas de cela. Et de ses autres attaques, il ne visait pas de points vitaux.

Les autres avaient eux aussi leur propre technique pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les nombreux sorciers venus à la recherche de leur sauveur.

Aazaan était entouré de son bouclier rouge, absorbant les attaques perdues et monopolisant l'attention des politiciens. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour que tous les sorciers combattants soient mis K.O. Son bouclier tomba alors que les monstres venaient l'entouré.

-Vous avez perdu.

Le sourire du jeune homme enragea le Ministre mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa magie- et le monde magique- était en jeu.

-Je le vois.

Il s'approcha d'un des membres de son équipe à terre, espérant qu'il soit mort pour attaquer la garde de cet oméga.

-Aucun n'est mort, Ministre. Ne vous en faites pas.

Et il se payait sa tête.

-Puisque nous avons fini ici, vous pouvez sortir par la barrière que vos ancêtres ont mise en place.

Il créa une grande civière et Gaster fit délicatement volé les blessés sur celle-ci. Les monstres s'emparèrent d'un coin du support pour les sorciers et ouvrirent la voie jusqu'à la barrière. Sans déclenché le moindre piège. Arrivé devant la porte que seuls les humains pouvaient franchir, ils posèrent la civière au sol.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. C'est à vous de vous en occupez.

Il fit un geste vers la sortie, sa bague brillant sous les rayons sanglants du soleil.

Les sorciers firent lévités la majorité de leur groupe et passèrent la barrière. Le brun leur fit un signe joyeux et les pierres virent scellées ce chemin. Avant de remonté en ville, ils scellèrent aussi l'entrée des ruines.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le calme était revenu à New City. Personne n'était mort, mieux, la plupart était revenu sans le moindre dégât. Undyne avait tenu sa promesse auprès de Papyrus, qui faisait maintenant partit de la Garde Royale. A la joie de Mettaton qui faisait pleuvoir sur lui un torrent de compliments. Dès que le robot était dans les parages, les joues du grand squelette gardaient une teinte orange. Au grand désespoir de Sans, qui avait été demandé des comptes à la star des monstres. Aazaan trouvait ça très drôle.

-Si tu es déjà comme ça avec ton frère, je me demande ce que ça sera quand ce sera au tour de Raavi.

Son compagnon l'avait regardé avec un air catastrophé.

-Personne ne s'approchera de mon fils !

-On a encore le temps.

Puisque l'enfant approchait doucement des six mois.

* * *

Le brun n'avait pas manqué le rapprochement entre Gaster et Grillby. D'autant qu'ils s'étaient impressionné l'un l'autre lors de la bataille contre les sorciers. Le plus drôle était qu'ils rougissaient dès que l'autre était évoqué. L'humain s'en amusait grandement.

-Tu joues les entremetteurs, gamin ?

Il se tourna vers la voix et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Sans.

-Possible. C'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Nope. J'espère.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, faisant sourire son fiancé. L'oméga riait peu mais quand il le faisait, le squelette avait l'impression que le soleil perçait les ténèbres de ce monde.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Un midi, alors qu'Aazaan finissait de nourrir Raavi, il sentit que l'on toquait contre ses barrières. Il acheva le rituel du repas et chemina jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui avait pu parvenir jusque-là. Quatre personnes vêtues de rouge l'attendaient.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Aazaan Selwyn. Nous sommes des représentants de la Confrérie Internationale des êtres Magiques (CIM). Pouvons-nous entré ?

Il les observa en silence, il ne voyait que le visage de celui qui avait pris la parole : il avait la peau noire, les cheveux violets, des yeux vert sombres, les traits fins. Son observation finit, il traversa les barrières.

-Je ne peux malheureusement que faire rentrer que deux d'entre vous.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança d'un pas, les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant que le plus petit rejoigne son supérieur.

-Je vous en prie, les invita le brun.

Ils entrèrent, passant sans problème. Il ne les conduit pas chez lui mais dans une salle de « réunion » présente dans le château d'Asgore.

-Votre ministre n'avait pas précisé que vous étiez lié, constata le chef en posant les yeux sur ses marques dépassant de son haut. Ni mère, en désignant Raavi.

-Je ne présente pas mon enfant à des personnes qui veulent faire de moi la prostituée de leur communauté.

Ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur. Cette loi était encore en vigueur dans ce pays ?

-Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je suis le représentant G. Stead et voici le représentant A. Narrer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter puisque c'est ma présence qui est la raison de votre visite.

-Pas tout à fait mais c'en est une.

Le trio aborda son procès et les charges qui lui furent imputées, le tout fut abandonné. Ce fut le sujet le plus simple et le plus rapide. Les deux représentants se penchèrent sur le cas des monstres.

-Nous ne retournerons pas dans les souterrains, prévient dangereusement le brun.

-Nous savons. Ces lieux sont sous la protection du CIM, nous acceptons que vous viviez ici, cependant, ce n'est pas sans conditions. Votre roi-

-A bien assez payé pour ces crimes. La surface est un renouveau. Le juger pour ce qu'il s'est passé hors de la juridiction humaine ne serait ni bon, ni juste. Si vous y tenez, colle- lui une amende.

-Bien, soupira Stead tout de même amusé.

-Nous avons détecté une présence d'enfant magique.

-Les monstres-

-D'un enfant humain magique.

Aazaan soupira. Il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant humain.

-Les souverains, et l'enfant, n'accepteront jamais qu'il parte, même pour son éducation.

-Le CIM peut vous fournir ses professeurs pour cela.

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

-Les cours devront être fait en dehors de la ville. Nous fournirons le bâtiment pour.

Les représentants acquiescèrent, c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent avoir.

Les discussions durèrent tout l'après-midi et l'oméga les reconduit à la sortie, restant sur les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils soient bien partis.

* * *

Aazaan rentra tard à la maison, fatigué par la préservation des monstres auprès du CIM. Malgré qu'il soit beaucoup plus ouvert que la communauté d'où il venait aux créatures magiques. Au moins, il était maintenant officiellement libre et ne courrait plus le risque d'être condamné par les sorciers.

-Bonsoir gamin.

Il alla s'installé contre le squelette, Raavi paisiblement endormit contre son torse.

-J'ai eu à faire à des imprévus…

-J'en ai entendu parlé. Le passage de deux humains étrangers n'est pas passé inaperçus.

-C'est normal. Ils sont venus mettre au point notre sécurité. Je n'ai plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et vous non plus grâce à leur action.

Le jeune homme lui expliqua ce qui avait été décidé et Sans approuva ses choix.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Et un nouveau chap !

J'ai une petite question pour vous : il me reste 6 chapitres et un épilogue pour cette fic et j'ai presque finie une petite autre...  
Et étant donné que si l'été se passe comme d'habitude, je ne vais quasiment rien écrire des vacances.

Alors, vous préférer que je publie un chap/semaine avec l'autre fic pour finir l'été ou autre ?

Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres fics UT ou mon profil, j'y ai mis des projets en cours !

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	8. 7 Préparatifs

Salut les squelettes en papier mâché !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Il ne se passe techniquement pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai quand même réussie à l'étalé sur 6 pages...

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Préparatifs_

Les monstres étaient heureux des fiançailles de leur sauveur avec l'un des leurs, même si c'était Sans. Pas qu'il ne soit pas apprécié mais certains avaient l'espoir de gagner le cœur de l'humain.

Toriel avait attendu trois mois après l'annonce de cela avant de commencer à parler mariage. Même si, techniquement, ça faisait plus longtemps que le squelette avait demandé la main du brun. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le dire avant, étant surtout occupé avec la menace des sorciers.

Aazaan était gêné de l'aide, un peu intrusive, de l'ancienne gardienne. Non qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on l'aiderait sur cet événement important de sa vie. Il était déjà décidé que ce serait Asgore qui présiderait la cérémonie, même si l'humain craignait quelque peu qu'il ne pleure de joie tout du long.

La réaction de Toriel face à cette annonce avait été la plus surprenante : il avait pris son fils et son futur beau-fils contre elle en baragouinant des félicitations avec une larme coulant sur sa joue. Sans s'était figé dans l'étreinte de son amie et Aazaan lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, mal positionner comme il était dans ses bras. Ils soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement quand elle les relâcha.

Celle de Papyrus avait été aussi attendue que gênante : il avait crié de joie avant de pleurer à grands flots pour exprimer son bonheur de voir son grand frère s'engager pour l'éternité avec son partenaire, même s'il était déjà lié avec lui.

Undyne leur tapa vivement et virilement le dos en les félicitant à gorge déployé, manquant de faire perdre son seul point de vie à Sans, qui la fusilla du regard, Aazaan se frottant délicatement la zone.

Alphys les félicita en bafouillant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, rêvant surement aux fiançailles que lui proposerait la Chef de la Garde Royale. Elle oublia même de leur proposé quelque chose, fixant rêveusement la bague du jeune homme.

Mettaton manqua de les étouffer dans une étreinte, ses bras enroulés autour d'eux, les serrant contre lui, les félicitant chaleureusement en leur proposant nombre de choses pour le mariage, le couple lui promit d'y réfléchir avant d'être relâché, proche de la suffocation.

Napstablook pleura- de joie ? – et il leur donna un bouquet de fleurs fantôme que Sans réussit à saisir grâce à la magie, augmentant la joie du monstre.

Muffet les applaudit de toutes ses mains, ses araignées faisant de même. Elle leur donna même des pâtisseries comme cadeaux, gratuitement. Elle proposa aussi de leur fournir la soie pour leurs tenues.

Grillby leur sourit de derrière son comptoir et effaça l'ardoise de Sans, même si Aazaan en avait payé une partie quand le couple allait au bar. Le squelette avait regardé son ami de travers, il faisait ça alors qu'il la lui réclamait depuis des jo- semai- moi- ann- longtemps.

Gaster le fit un sourire amusé, c'était lui qui avait fourni la bague après tout, avec la boîte à bijoux qui revenait à son aîné. Il les prit néanmoins dans une légère et rapide étreinte en leur murmurant des… conseils.

Asgore les prit contre lui, ses yeux débordant de larmes, heureux du bonheur de ses sujets et amis. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de roi fluffybuns. C'était déstabilisant de voir un bouc mesurant 2m28 sans les cornes faire cela.

Chara et Asriel les félicitèrent même si le chevreau ne comprenait pas tout à fait les implications d'une telle réjouissance. Le jeune humain était plus mature que son frère et ami, surtout, il était plus au fait des traditions humaines.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan était déjà fatigué, Toriel avait trouvé des dizaines de patrons pour sa tenue et il s'était finalement décidé pour quelque chose d'assez simple mais beau, malgré que l'ancienne gardienne lui demandait s'il était sûr de son choix. De son côté, Sans avait lui aussi fait son choix. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait montré celui-ci à leur partenaire. Le brun avait opté pour un coloris vert pâle et le squelette pour le noir. La reine avait mandé l'aide de Muffet pour la matière première et la fabrication des vêtements, au bonheur de l'araignée qui avait peu l'occasion d'utiliser son art pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Le lieu de la cérémonie- qui avait été trouvé dans une clairière où une cascade se tenait, à deux kilomètres de la ville- avait été protéger par le jeune fiancé. Pour le repas et la fête qui suivaient, Aazaan avait investi une grande salle du château d'Asgore, interdisant à tous- sauf Napstablook, Toriel et Muffet- d'y mettre les pieds. Ils découvriraient la salle le jour J. Même le roi, qui habitait pourtant les lieux et serait le maître de cérémonie, ne pouvait entrer.

* * *

D'autres habitants avaient demandé à l'ancienne reine et à son associée de leur confectionné une tenue pour les événements à venir. Si Toriel était heureuse de ce mouvement, Muffet était extatique, elle adorait tenir son café mais travailler le tissu était une passion aussi égale.

* * *

La zone de la cascade était assez plate et rocheuse, seul deux bandes de fleurs entouraient le lieu, formant une sorte de frontière avec la forêt. Asgore, sous les directives presque tyranniques de son ex-femme, avait donné forme à ces parterres naturels de fleurs, qui étaient naturellement brouillon. Lorsqu'il avait du temps livre, Asriel venait l'aider avec plaisir, l'enfant avait même trouvé le moyen de faire pousser de nouvelles fleurs écho. Le jardinage était une passion que partageait les deux monstres : si le chevreau n'avait pas aimé cela, il n'aurait sans doute pas été le premier à croisé Chara, le jeune humain n'aurait même peut-être jamais été trouvé, et serait mort, seul, abandonné.

Une île se trouvait un peu détaché sur le lac formé au pied de la cascade. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir trois à quatre personnes maximums, c'était là qu'Asgore et le couple se tiendraient lors de la cérémonie. Les différents acteurs viendraient brièvement pour accomplir leur « mission ».

Aazaan avait créé de confortables bancs de pierre et de mousse où les monstres s'installeraient le jour venu. Le jeune homme avait pris en compte la nature de l'endroit pour ne pas le défiguré, même s'il pouvait les détruire une fois les festivités passées.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Chara soupira, les bras tendus parallèlement au sol, pendant que sa mère prenait ses mesures. Il fixait Asriel qui avait subi la même torture jusqu'à peu.

-On est obligé ?

Il ne comprenait pas bien l'engouement pour l'union entre Aaz et le tas d'os souriant.

-Tu ne veux pas être beau pour la fête ?

-Je ne comprend pas en quoi c'est exceptionnel.

Il grommelait. Même au village, il n'y avait jamais eu tant de remue-ménage pour ça.

-Tu verras quand tu auras l'âge.

Il détestait cette phrase. Il avait passé plusieurs siècles plus ou moins réveillé et il était toujours considéré comme un enfant ! Aazaan entra, Raavi chouinant de douleur dans les bras.

-Qu'à cette pauvre chose ? demanda Toriel.

-Il fait ses dents. Ce n'est pas plaisant… Le chevreau demanda à prendre l'enfant et le brun le lui donna délicatement. Le demi-monstre se calma un peu, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur du pelage de son porteur. Même s'il essayait d'attraper ses oreilles pour les mordiller.

-Ne bouge pas, Chara.

Il soupira et s'immobilisa.

-Je reviens ! fit la chèvre en disparaissant dans la pièce voisine.

-On n'est plus des enfants, grogna le jeune humain.

-Malgré le temps que tu as « vécu », ton esprit est encore celui d'un enfant, réfuta doucement le seul adulte restant. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu as, et toi aussi Asriel, une vision encore merveilleuse. Et tu verras, à un certain âge, tu rêveras de la douce époque de ton enfance.

-C'est ton cas ? demanda le jeune monstre.

-Pas encore, rit le brun.

Raavi rit aussi en attrapant une oreille du chevreau.

-Hey !

-Doucement… fredonna Aazaan en caressant le crâne de son fils.

Il relâcha l'appendice dont le propriétaire poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Toriel revient avec un modèle de tenue en coton que Chara enfila en grimaçant. Il dut reprendre la position de la croix et vit avec effroi nombres d'aiguilles parsemaient les vêtements pour être plus proche de sa silhouette.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Sans retient un soupir, son costume partiellement sur le dos, il observait les deux femmes bourdonnées autour de lui pour ajuster sa tenue. Il posa les yeux sur son frère qui attendait son tour en échangeant des messages avec ce qu'il suspectait être Mettaton. Même s'il avait mis en garde la star des monstres, il craignait toujours cette relation. Le robot était tout de même un égoïste narcissique, comme l'avait conçu Alphys. Si leur idylle ne fonctionnait pas, Papyrus serait dévasté, beaucoup plus que Mettaton.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda Toriel en le voyant de si méchante humeur.

-Juste… Des inquiétudes sur le cœur de ma famille.

Il avait déjà parler de cela avec la chèvre… Elle était pour lui une sorte de figure maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Nous serons là pour lui si ça se passe mal.

-Je sais…

-Allez ! C'est ton costume que tu as sur les os !

* * *

Mettaton passait tout son temps libre enfermé chez lui, plus particulièrement dans son laboratoire mécanique. S'il était magnifique habituellement, il voulait être merveilleux le jour J ! Il aurait pu demander à Alphys mais la scientifique oscillait entre ses projets et roucouler avec la chef de la Garde Royale.

* * *

Sur l'insistance d'Aazaan, le duo de couturière avait appelé Gaster et Grillby en même temps pour les ajustements de leur tenue. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, installé sur des petites estrades pour être à la bonne hauteur. Le brun était présent, pour « aider » les femmes mais il était surtout là pour « finir le travail ». On leur fit signe de quitté leur tenue habituelle, les laissant tous deux en sous-vêtements, le temps d'aller chercher leur costume. Il sourit grandement en les voyant rougir- enfin… Le rougissement façon monstre- tout en se détaillant du coin de l'œil. Il se dit qu'il aurait probablement besoin d'usé de potions si ces deux-là n'osaient pas aller l'un vers l'autre. Même la timide Alphys avait fini par faire un pas vers sa chère et tendre Undyne ! Au moins, il préparait grandement le terrain. Il retient un gloussement tout sauf masculin et pas du tout suspect en suivant Toriel et Muffet. L'araignée s'occupa de son rival, devant tout de même adapté son tissu à l'élémentaire s'il perdait le contrôle de son élément- ce qui était peu probable mais les monstres préféraient prévenir que guérir. La chèvre révélait « discrètement » tout ce qu'avait fait l'autre pour Sans. Quand le trio eut fini avec eux, les deux monstres avaient les joues colorées.

* * *

Le duo eu beaucoup à faire avec Undyne qui ne supportait pas les tenues très féminines et moulantes. Les femmes avaient opté pour un costume masculin féminisé. La chef de la Garde Royale testa sa liberté de mouvement avec cette tenue. Muffet trouvait dommage que l'athlétique monstre n'accepte pas une tenue plus féminine surtout avec sa silhouette.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Muffet était aussi en charge du buffet présent lors de la fête suivant la cérémonie. Heureusement, le couple n'avait rien demandé d'extravagant. Aazaan lui avait même laissé carte blanche pour le dessert tant qu'il y avait de la crème et du chocolat. L'araignée avait été stupéfaite par une telle confiance de la part d'un humain même s'il l'avait montré envers les monstres- bien plus qu'envers ses semblables d'ailleurs. Pas que cela déplaisait à la femme. Elle espérait même que le brun serait le modèle de l'attitude des humains, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

* * *

Le couple soupira de concert. Cela était épuisant. Aazaan se nicha cotre Sans, le nez contre l'une de ses clavicules. Le squelette enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra dans son étreinte.

-Il reste combien de temps ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Peu de temps.

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il commença à somnoler contre son compagnon, qui fit de même.

* * *

Quand Papyrus rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il sourit tendrement en voyant son frère et son beau-frère assoupi dans le canapé. Il les recouvrit d'une couverture et alla vérifier que son neveu dormait bien dans son lit. Le grand squelette caressa son crâne. Il alla se coucher en regardant une photo de Mettaton, son esprit se demanda à quoi ressemblerait leur enfant si le robot et lui étaient parents

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

On est à la moitié de la fic. Les choses se sont calmés.  
Pour combien de temps.

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	9. 8 Festivités

Salut les squelettes en papier mâché !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Petit lemon dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Festivités_

Le jour J était arrivé. Toriel avait kidnappé le brun la veille au matin, afin de respecté la tradition. Aazaan soupira en lisant des plis imaginaires sur sa tunique. Dans le miroir, il reconnaissait à peine son reflet : son pantalon moulait ses jambes et le haut, sans lui collé à la peau, soulignait sa silhouette, d'autant plus marqué par la ceinture qui enserré sa taille. Ses cheveux avaient été élégamment attachés, des cristaux de la même teinte que ses vêtements se mêlaient à eux, et un léger maquillage soulignait ses yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer, fit Toriel en entrant.

La reine était magnifique : elle portait une délicate robe d'un violet pâle qui partait du bas de son cou jusqu'à ses pieds, laissant juste voir le bout de ses chaussures, et couvrait ses bras et le haut de ses mains, une bague retenant les manches à ses majeurs.

-Je stresse quand même…

-Faut pas, petit punk ! Y a aucun moyen que quelque chose se passe mal !

Undyne était son témoin et elle était élégante, à sa manière : un pantalon blanc moulait ses cuisses et s'évasait sous ses genoux, une chemise crème habillait son torse, les boutons ne montant pas jusqu'au col, écharnant le vêtement jusqu'à sa modeste poitrine. Ses cheveux rouges habituellement serrés dans une queue de cheval avaient été attaché en chignon. Un peu de maquillage illuminait son visage.

-Où es ta veste ?

L'ondine grommela et l'enfila, elle était gris pâle avec une rose à la boutonnière.

-Alphys va beaucoup aimer !

La garde rougit avec un grand sourire.

-Voilà le bouquet ! fit joyeusement Muffet en entrant, l'objet dans les mains.

L'araignée avait une robe lolita d'un violet-rose dont les jupes, le col et les manches étaient décorés de dentelles blanches. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de ballerines assorties et elle avait un mini-chapeau accroché dans ses cheveux de la même teinte de violet avec de la dentelle noire.

-Tu es magnifique, Aazaan !

Il rougit et prit le bouquet pour reprendre contenance.

* * *

Dans le palais d'Asgore, Sans creusait une tranchée dans le sol. Il frotta son pantalon noir et jeta une orbite sur le miroir. Sa chemise bleue tranchait avec le noir de son bas, de sa veste et de son nœud papillon ainsi que du gris de son veston, rappelant le bleu de la rose accroché à la boutonnière.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? se désespéra le petit squelette.

-Tout va bien se passer ! s'exclama Papyrus.

Celui-ci était élégant dans son costume gris, avec une chemise blanche, un veston noir et une cravate orange.

-Si tu le dis, frérot.

Il sentit sa marque pulsée, son fiancé devait être dans le même état que lui.

-Il est temps d'y aller, intervient Gaster en passant le seuil de la pièce.

Leur père portait- sous une lourde cape noire- un costume semblable à celui de ses fils, il était aussi noir que celui du plus petit, sa chemise du même blanc que celle du plus grand et sa cravate mêlait élégamment bleu et orange.

-Allons-y.

* * *

Asgore était déjà sur la presqu'île sur laquelle allait se dérouler le cœur de l'action. Le roi portait un pantalon et une tunique gris, une cape royale violette et or coulait jusqu'au sol, sa couronne brillait sur sa tête et son spectre ajoutait à sa majesté.

-Vous êtes juste à l'heure.

Les bancs étaient déjà quasiment remplis, seul le premier rang était vide, réservé pour la proche famille.

-Installez-vous, fit Alphys.

La scientifique était étrangement droite, Muffet avait refusé de lui faire une tenue si elle n'apprenait pas à se redresser. Le reptile y était arrivé et la voilà, une robe rouge sombre dos nu jusqu'au milieu de sa colonne, des manches en dentelles jusqu'aux coudes, les jupes tombant en froufrou doux jusqu'à ses genoux.

Sans prit place en face du roi, Papyrus s'assit à gauche du chemin menant à l'île, étant le témoin de son frère, et Gaster rejoint l'entrée de la zone, devant accompagné son futur beau-fils. Undyne arriva et s'installa à droite du chemin. La musique s'éleva doucement, Napstablook cacha dans un coin, alors que Monster Kid, Asriel et Chara entraient. Le jeune dragon portait un panier de pétales dans sa bouche et les deux autres créé un chemin avec ces derniers jusqu'à l'autel. Le monstre sans bras portait un costume bleu clair, les princes en avaient un vert clair avec une cravate jaune.

Aazaan arriva, escorté par Toriel. La femme passa la garde du jeune homme à Gaster qui le guida aux côtés de son futur époux. La musique s'arrêta pendant qu'Asgore commençait la cérémonie. Le moment venu, Chara apporta les alliances qui furent échangés avec émotion. Aux derniers mots du roi, le couple s'embrassa avant de signé les papiers légalisant leur union, de même que leur témoin et les parents.

Quittant l'île, ils furent ensevelis sous les pétales par le trio d'enfants s'en occupant, faisant éclaté de rire le brun.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le couple fut grandement félicité par tous les monstres, recevant de nombreux présents.

-Oh… Félicitations… Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas assez bien habillé.

-Tu es très élégant Napsta ! le coupa presque Aazaan.

Le musicien portait un pantalon bleu, une chemise à manche 3/4, un veston et son habituel casque autour du cou.

-Oh… Merci.

Il se retira derrière ses platines, dans la salle de réception.

-Mes chéris ! Mes félicitations !

Mettaton les étouffa contre lui. Le robot avait échangé ses larges épaules pour quelque chose de plus fins, il portait un pantalon moulant en cuir qui s'enfonçait dans ses hautes bottes rose foncé, une brillante chemise blanche, un ruban presque violet détaché pendait autour de son cou.

-Tu es magnifique, commenta Sans.

-Bien évidement Darling !

-Paps va beaucoup aimer.

Le robot rougit- sans trop savoir comment c'était possible- et le chercha rapidement du regard, le nouveau Garde Royal discutait avec Undyne.

-Va, fit gentiment Aazaan en le voyant hésité.

-Tu es trop gentil, grommela le petit squelette.

Le brun rit doucement alors que Toriel approchait avec Raavi. Le petit portait un costume bleu nuit absolument adorable, son jouet pour les dents accrochés à sa boutonnière.

* * *

Les monstres cheminèrent jusqu'à la salle apprêtée pour l'occasion. Le couple de marié étant en tête de cortège, ce fut Aazaan qui ouvrit les portes, dévoilant la pièce. Les murs crème étaient décoré de guirlandes en forme de cœurs bleus et rouge, es rubans violets courraient entre les fenêtres et entre les lustres, des petites tables rondes nappées de blancs étaient dispersées dans la salle, couvertes de merveilleux petits plats faciles à manger et de boissons. Une large partie était vide afin de servir de piste de dance, délimitée par la console de Napstablook, qui lança la musique dès que les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. De magnifiques bouquets étaient disposés aléatoirement, des oiseaux en papier volaient dans la salle, se posant parfois sur quelqu'un.

On servit le champagne, Grillby remplissant les verres installés de façon à en servir le maximum avec une bouteille. Un toast fut porté aux nouveaux mariés et la fête débuta véritablement.

Sans et Aazaan ouvrirent la dance, le brun rougissant d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. L'ancien couple royal les rejoignit rapidement sur la piste, retrouvant des moments passés où le bonheur n'avait pas fui leur porte. Peu à peu, d'autres couples se retrouvèrent à danser : Undyne et Alphys, Mettaton et Papyrus, Chara et Asriel.

* * *

La nuit avait fini par tombée, Aazaan s'échappa sur l'un des balcons, un verre non-alcoolisé à la main. Il fut rejoint par Sans, une assiette prête à débordée avec lui.

-Tout va bien ? demanda la squelette en posant l'assiette sur le rebord en pierre du balcon.

-C'est une magnifique journée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de fête.

L'humain piocha un petit-four.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de célébration de ce genre habituellement non plus, fit Sans en attrapant à son tour une petite chose à manger.

-Vous n'aviez pas quoi fêtez non plus…

-En effet.

Il frissonna en se frottant les bras et le monstre retira sa veste pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

-Merci…

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre, l'assiette se vidant petit à petit.

* * *

La fête dura jusqu'à l'aube. A un moment, on exigea le lancer de bouquet, afin de savoir qui serait le prochain à se passer la corde au cou- la dernière fois, il était tombé sur Sans qui dormait là sans rien demandé. Mettaton s'était glissé dans la foule et Papyrus s'était approché, ne comprenant pas très bien la tradition. Les fleurs allaient lui tomber dans les bras quand Undyne les attrapa, manquant de faire tomber tout le monde. La garde avait un grand et fier sourire alors qu'Alphys rougissait en se couvrant le visage.

Le gâteau de Muffet avait été découpé, mettant en pièce le cœur rouge d'Aazaan accolé au cœur bleu de Sans. Les couleurs venaient de son glaçage sur la couche supérieure, les côtés étaient faits de crème et le centre de chocolat. Le petit squelette s'était retenu de justesse d'emmener son mari avant l'heure en voyant son expression quand il mangea sa part : l'araignée avait fait des merveilles.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Quand les derniers invités partirent, le couple quitta New City. Le monstre avait réussi à contacter la CIM et avait un aller-retour pour une île paradisiaque déserte pour deux semaines pour Lune de Miel.

Chez les monstres, l'ambiance festive resta encore quelques jours dans les rues de la ville, les mariages étaient peu courants. La population était assez peu nombreuse pour qu'un couple n'ait pas besoin de s'officialisé ainsi. Même si certains voulaient montrer leur attachement au point de le faire. L'un de ses couples avaient été celui de Toriel et Asgore, bien des années auparavant, quand ils étaient encore jeunes, amoureux, avant l'enfermement dont ils venaient d'être libéré.

* * *

L'île qui avait été fourni au jeune couple de marié était très belle. Le sable y était blanc, doux et chaud, la mer d'un magnifique bleu, écho du ciel ensoleillé. La maison y logeant était simple, de plain-pied, elle comportait une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine-salle à manger et un salon. Le couple passait la majorité du temps dans la chambre, se trouvant et s'aimant comme ils n'avaient jamais pu jusqu'à là. Bien que le lit ne soit pas le seul endroit à accueillit leurs ébats.

* * *

Aazaan haletait, les yeux clôt, le ventre et les cuisses couverts de semence. Contre lui, Sans était tout aussi essoufflé. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, plus irrégulier que leur respiration. Un rayon de soleil passa les rideaux presque fermés, coupant d'un trait sanglant leur corps. Le brun frissonna quand un courant d'air frôla sa peau, la couvrant de chair de poule.

-Tu me laisse touché ton âme ? demanda timidement l'humain en regardant celle-ci à travers les côtes de son mari.

-La prochaine fois, murmura ce dernier.

L'oméga acquiesça et se nicha contre le monstre.

Aazaan tendit lentement une main vers l'âme de sn compagnon, il la frôla du bout des doigts, faisant frissonné son propriétaire. Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis que Sans toucha la sienne. Ils gémirent lorsqu'ils touchèrent plus franchement leur âme, les rendant moite, leur virilité se frottait l'une contre l'autre.

-Ah… Aazaan…

Il caressa l'âme et la porta même à sa bouche, il la mordilla gentiment, faisant cambrer Sans, les joues totalement bleues.

-Dieu…

Il passa la langue sur les morsures, goûtant l'essence même de son amant. Celui-ci réussit à faire la même chose sur celle du plus jeune, lui faisant poussé un petit cri.

-S- Sans…

Ils frottèrent leur âme l'une contre l'autre, leurs cris et gémissements résonnant dans toute la maison et aux alentours. Ils jouirent de concert, leur âme dégoulinante, collée d'une à l'autre, couvrant leur main et leur corps d'un liquide bleu et rouge. Aazaan s'écroula sur son lié, les âmes reprirent naturellement leur place.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

La lune de miel finit trop vite pour le couple, même si leur proche leur manquait. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de leur fils. Ils rentrèrent à New City comme ils en étaient partis. Ils furent accueillis avec joie et Raavi fut si content de revoir ses pères qu'il prononça ses vrais premiers mots.

Durant leur absence, des choses avaient avancé : Undyne avait demandé la main d'Alphys, avec une bague forgée avec la pierre représentant la scientifique et la magie de la Chef de la Garde Royale ; Papyrus et Mettaton étaient maintenant officiellement en couple. Ces deux événements avaient ravivé l'ambiance festive qui avait finis par retombé quelques jours après le mariage. Néanmoins, si les deux femmes s'étaient fiancées, elles ne cherchaient pas pour autant à se marier. Ou, pas de suite, du moins.

* * *

Le couple ne reprit pas de suite leur « travail », gardant quelques jours pour se refaire à la vie chez eux. Raavi babillait joyeusement auprès de ses pères. Il approchait doucement des un an et commençait à tenter de marcher debout maintenant qu'il avait fini par faire ses dents et dit ses premiers mots. Il babillait beaucoup maintenant, mélangeant son langage de bébé avec quelques mots précis, rendant ses parents gagas.

Sans reprit en premier le travail. Aazaan venait plus en aide à le monde qu'ayant un vrai job. Mettaton avait accepté qu'il fasse ses sketches être diffusés à la télévision étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus faire son one-squelette-show puisque le robot avait abandonné son hôtel, n'ayant plus qu'une grande ville. Ces petites scénettes étaient enregistrées une après-midi par semaine. La majorité du reste du temps, il était à l'un de ses stands de hot-dogs- ou hot-cats en fonction de son humeur. De temps à autre, il était endormi dans l'un des cabanons de sentinelles.

* * *

Aazaan courrait dans toute la ville, aidant les habitants qui avaient besoin de lui. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des semaines que les monstres n'avaient pas pu lui demander de l'aide, faisant multiplié sa charge de travail. Techniquement, il avait été beaucoup occupé par la finalisation du mariage, empêchant les habitants de quérir son aide avant sa lune de miel. Certains problèmes étaient tout simple mais semblaient avoir traîné depuis des jours, voire des mois.

Le jeune homme soupira en grignotant un biscuit tout en regardant l'horloge. Il était encore tôt mais les squelettes étaient déjà partis au travail. Raavi réclama son attention et il lui sourit en embrassant son front.

-Tout va bien, mon cœur.

Il lui fit son petit-déjeuner : un petit bol de chocolat chaud, des gâteaux et un biberon de jus de fruits.

-On va chez papi Gaster, aujourd'hui ?

Le petit exprima son contentement en tapant des mains et poussant des petits cris de joie.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le couple était marié. Depuis quelques jours, Aazaan était un peu malade, juste des nausées. Il avait des doutes sur la raison de celles-ci, c'était trop tôt. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention là où il posait les pieds. Il était pourtant en pleine mission sur une des tours du château. D'autant plus qu'une douleur moyenne naquit dans son ventre, le faisant instinctivement se replier contre lui, mettant à mal son équilibre déjà précaire, le faisant ainsi basculé dans le vide. Il entendit un cri. Le sien ? Mais plongea dans les ténèbres une fois qu'il eut violement touché le sol.

Il reprit conscience lentement, tendant le bip régulier d'une machine vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Il ne percevait pas d'autre son, alors, il entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière était assez faible, il distingua mal l'endroit même s'il avait quelque chose de familier. Son corps était de plus en plus douloureux, comme si ce qui atténuait la douleur était en train de disparaître. Une plainte franchit ses lèvres.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Il est réveillé, crut-il entendre avant de replongé dans la noirceur.

La nouvelle fois qu'il reprit connaissance, la lumière était un peu plus puissante, sans pour autant être aveuglante. Il sentit une main dans la sienne et une source de chaleur contre son flan. Il papillonna faiblement des paupières, sa vision se faisant plus net. De ce qu'il voyait, la pièce était semblable à l'infirmerie où les princes, Gaster et lui-même avaient passé du temps, après les avoir ramener et son accouchement.

-Hey gamin.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la voix et vit Sans, il sourit faiblement, son compagnon avait l'air épuisé, défait. Ce devait être Raavi contre lui si le petit squelette était là. Il gémit en essayant de bouger.

-Non. N'essaye pas. Tu es encore blessé. Aucun monstre n'est assez puissant pour guérir toutes tes blessures.

Il se revit chuté du toit d'Asgore à cause de sa propre distraction.

-D-Désolé, croassa-t-il difficilement.

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sans.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ira bien quand tu seras remis sur pied.

Il papillonna des yeux, fatigué, mais il voulait encore être avec son compagnon.

-Dors. Je ne bouge pas, gamin.

Il ferma les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue et rassuré par les mots du monstre.

* * *

Ce fut des murmures qu'il perçut en premier, la voix furieuse de Sans et celle, grave et calme mais pleine de remord, d'Asgore. Il gémit, attirant leur attention. Le squelette fut de suite à ses côtés, sa main prenant la sienne, calmant la douleur qui remontait le long de son corps, même si moins fort que la première fois.

-Sans…

-Tout va bien, je suis là.

-T'aime.

Il vit une larme bleutée coulé le long de sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le temps passa lentement, il alternait entre court moment de conscience et long temps de sommeil. Il ne se souvenait de la visite de Sans et leur fils, ainsi qu'une d'Asgore. Ses périodes d'éveils finirent par être de plus en plus longues et il pouvait bouger, pas beaucoup mais assez. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait failli mourir, il le sentait dans le lien avec Sans. C'était surement ça qui l'avait sauvé, le squelette avait senti sa douleur et s'était téléporté jusqu'à lui avant de le faire de nouveau jusqu'au laboratoire d'Alphys qui l'avait immédiatement pris en charge.

Ce jour-là, Sans était endormi sur sa chaise, sa main emprisonnant la sienne. Il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent pour voir Alphys et Gaster entrés.

-Bonjour, firent-ils doucement en veillant à ne pas réveiller le petit squelette.

Il leur répondit par un sourire, peu sûr de sa voix.

-Tes os sont presque guéris, constata le plus vieux, c'est une bonne chose.

Il eut un bref sourire avant de redevenir sérieux et passer une main sur son ventre.

-Oh… fit Alphys en détournant les yeux.

-Tu l'as perdu, signa le scientifique en sachant qu'il comprendrait.

Il acquiesça, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Même s'il trouvait qu'il était trop tôt après Raavi, il ne voulait pas pour autant tuer cette vie. Gaster soupira et signa de nouveau.

-Tu auras probablement un peu de mal à être de nouveau facilement enceint.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le rôle des omégas était d'enfanter et son instinct cria d'agonie. Un soupir tremblant passa ses lèvres et il passa sa main libre sur ses paupières humides.

-Asgore est désolé de n'avoir fourni de gardes pour éviter cette chute…

Le brun sourit faiblement mais ne chercha pas à répondre, sous le choc de sa fausse-couche. Il attendit qu'ils soient partis pour laisser échapper ses larmes. Il sentit les bras de son compagnon s'enroulé autour de son corps pour le serrer contre le sien, il ne dit rien mais le fait qu'il ne le rejetait pas calma son instinct d'oméga.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	10. 9 Anniversaire

Salut les souris numériques !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Un petit tour dans le monde d'Aazaan ?

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Anniversaire_

Aazaan était sorti de l'aile médicale d'Alphys quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de son fils. Il avait demandé à Sans que, pour cet événement, ils puissent aller dans le Monde Magique, du moins, une partie, pour présenter Raavi. Le squelette avait accepté à condition d'être présent et que ce ne soit pas le jour J.

-Il était évident que ce soit quelques jours après et que tu sois là, avait déclaré le brun.

Il avait aussi demandé à Papyrus et Toriel d'être présent, ce qu'ils avaient accepté. Le jeune homme aurait bien proposé le rôle qu'il allait donner aux monstres à Asriel ou Chara mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour son monde de naissance. Paps était tout juste assez vieux pour cela, venant d'avoir magiquement 15 ans.

Pour le cadeau à proprement parlé, le brun tenait à le faire lui-même, cousant sans habilité et lentement. Le petit était fasciné par le chien qui s'invitait régulièrement dans leur maison et il tendait toujours les mains vers lui quand il le voyait. L'animal s'était approché une fois et avait été fait prisonnier dans l'étreinte de l'enfant, sans réussir à fuir. Depuis, il ne s'approchait plus trop prêt, au chagrin de Raavi. Alors, il avait décidé de lui faire une peluche représentant ce petit chien blanc. Même si le résultat était quelque peu difforme.

* * *

Le jour de son anniversaire, Raavi fut gâté comme un prince, chacun lui offrit un cadeau : beaucoup de jouet plus ou moins éducatif et des vêtements, même si Gaster avait offert une laisse pour enfant.

-Cela peut-être très pratique, expliqua-t-il en fixant Papyrus.

Aazaan sourit, il imaginait bien la scène, le pauvre scientifique luttant pour contenir son cadet tandis qu'il était obligé de faire lévité son aîné la majorité du temps, celui-ci dormant, ayant la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, leur dit le couple une fois tous les cadeaux déballés.

Le roi de la fête avait joyeusement babillé devant le gâteau au chocolat, où trônait une unique bougie. Il la souffla en riant, sous les applaudissements de sa famille. Le gâteau fut mangé en un rien de temps, ne laissant que des miettes et des traces de chocolat dans les assiettes et autour des bouches.

-C'est très bon, commenta Gaster en regardant tristement le plat vide.

-Merci.

Une rougeur apparu sur les joues d'Aazaan, d'autant plus quand les autres ajoutèrent à ce compliment.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la fête de Raavi. Chez les squelettes, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel et l'enfant se voyait « humanisé » sous la magie de l'humain qui avait lui-même décoloré ses cheveux en blond et mit des lentilles bleues.

-Cela vous va ? demanda le brun en leur désignant le miroir.

-C'est parfait, mon enfant !

-Wowie !

-C'est super, gamin.

Il leur sourit et leur demanda de le tenir, le temps qu'il les transportait là où ils allaient.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre, plus ou moins élégamment, n'étant pas forcément habitué à ce mode de transport.

-Suivez-moi et ne me perdez pas.

Ils quittèrent la petite rue et s'engagèrent dans une autre colorée, bondée et étrange pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Aazaan les conduit vers un imposant bâtiment blanc, avec l'étranges créatures semblables à des monstres gardant les portes et faisant marché l'endroit. Le brun choisit un guichet à l'écart et s'adressa à la créature dans une langue grutale.

-Bonjour maître. Mes compagnons et moi-même aurions à voir avec le gestionnaire de ma maison.

Il posa une clé en or et en argent pur, avec de petites pierrerries formant le chiffre de son coffre.

-Bien évidement, Lord Selwyn, répondit son interlocuteur dans la même langue.

Il sonna un de ses semblables qui les conduit dans un bureau opulent, transpirant la richesse.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous ne nous étions pas vu, cher ami. fit une créature semblable aux autres, richement habillé.

-Cela est vrai, maître. L'année qui vient de s'écoulé à enchaîné les choses. Et je n'étais pas à proximité.

-Je vois cela. Il n'y a que vous pour libéré les monstres qui ont été condamné pour être la bondé qui manque à l'humanité.

Le brun sourit, reconnaissant ce fait.

-Nous ne sommes cependant pas ici pour cela.

-Je peux parier que cela à voir avec l'enfant et ces gens ici présent.

-En effet.

Il tendit une pochette marron à la créature contenant l'acte de lien, l'acte de mariage et le certificat de naissance de Raavi.

-Je vois, je vois.

Il copia magiquement les documents et les signa avant d'apposé le sceau de l'endroit.

-Ceci est reconnu. J'imagine que vos deux accompagnateurs sont là pour le lien de parrainage ?

-Vous savez toujours ce que je prévois, maître.

-Je vous connais bien. Vous avez de la chance, aucune salle de rituels n'est occupée.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et prirent un wagon qui les conduit rapidement profondément sous terre,du moins, semble-t-il.

-Vous connaissez la procédure, fit la créature à l'humain avant de l'expliquer aux monstres.

Aazaan déshabilla son fils, ne lui laissant que sa couche et sa gourmette- cadeau de Sans où était gravé son nom.

-Vous êtes prêt ? demanda la créature quand ils furent tous installé.

-Moi, Lord Aazaan Selwin-Skeleton, mère de Raavi Selwin-Skeleton, demande à Toriel Dreemurr d'être la marraine de son fils et à Papyrus Skeleton d'en être le parrain.

-Moi, Sans Skeleton, père de Raavi Selwin-Skeleton, demande à Toriel Dreemurr d'être la marrain de mon fils et à Papyrus Skeleton d'en être le parrain.

-Moi, Toriel Dreemurr, accepte d'être la marraine de Raavi Selwin-Skeleton, fils de Lord Aazaan Selwin-Skeleton et Sans Skeleton.

-Moi, Papyrus Skeleton, accepte d'être le parrain de Raavi Selwin-Skeleton, fils de Lord Aazaan Selwin-Skeleton et Sans Skeleton.

-Je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon âme de prendre soin de mon filleul en cas de besoin et quand ses parents ne sont pas en capacité de s'en occupé, finirent les deux monstres.

Un lien partit du cœur de Papyrus et Toriel pour se fondre en Raavi, validant le lien de parrainage.

* * *

Le lien fait, la journée était peu entamée et le seul humain du groupe leur fit visité la petite ville où il les avait emmenés. Les gens les regardaient leur groupe étrange, ils détonnaient par leur tenue en rien semblable avec celles des manipulateurs de magies humaines. En outre, seul le plus petit adulte semblait connaître leur monde et n'en avait visiblement pas une bonne option, malgré l'émerveillement du plus grand homme.

La journée se passa calmement, ils mangèrent au glacier, Sans en commanda une au ketchup, Papyrus aux spaghettis, Toriel à la cannelle-caramel, Aazaan à la vanille et Raavi au chocolat. A la joie du propriétaire de l'enseigne qui pouvait tester ces goûts inhabituels, à la consternation des autres clients.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le petit groupe était très content de leur voyage dans le monde de leur humain, et ils n'avaient pas oublié de ramener des souvenirs pour leur proche, avec l'aide d'Aazaan pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent piégé : Papyrus avait failli être maudit par une lance qu'il voulait acheter pour Undyne. Le propriétaire du magasin l'avait fusillé du regard, espérant surement leur faire payer cher les « soins » de la malédiction. Mais le brun était au fait de ces techniques et se méfiait comme la peste de ces enseignes.

Ceux qui étaient resté à New City avaient été quelque peu jaloux de leur visite d'une partie de ce qui faisait l'univers de la magie dans lequel Aazaan avait évolué pendant des années. Certains, qu'ils aient fait partie du groupe ou non, avaient remarqué à quel point le jeune homme en était revenu épuisé : sa magie avait été éprouvé toute la journée, pour maintenir les sorts sur les monstres, majoritairement.

-Suffit ! claqua Gaster agacé par les chouinements de certains.

L'oméga soupira de soulagement, regardant tout le monde avec des yeux fatigués.

-Je crois que tu dois aller dormir, fit Sans en observant son compagnon avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il acquiesça et disparut dans la chambre. Le petit squelette fusilla ceux qui s'étaient plaints fortement de leur absence lors de cette sortie. Si Gaster et Papyrus n'étaient intervenus, ils auraient passés un mauvais moment.

Les lumières de la maison des squelettes s'éteignirent tôt ce jour-là, Sans ayant mis tous leurs invités dehors, Papyrus était même partit avec Mettaton, lui assurant qu'il ne voulait pas gêner leur sommeil. Le squelette rejoint son époux dans leurs draps et les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Au matin, Aazaan se réveilla lentement, encore fatigué par sa consommation de magie de la veille. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres en sentant l'étreinte de Sans autour de lui. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et il entrouvrit les yeux. Une expression tendre s'installa sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de Raavi.

L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil, un sourire sur le visage, sa peluche serrée dans ses bras.

-Comment est-il arrivé là ? demanda Sans en se réveillant.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être utilisé sa magie ?

-C'est surprenant qu'il l'utilise aussi tôt.

-Pour les sorciers, c'est un signe de puissance…

Il retient un ricanement. Si cela marchait comme ça…

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Raavi multiplia les actes de magie plus ou moins puissants. Il se téléportait une fois par jour dans le lit parental, vers 9-10h, il faisait souvent volé sa peluche en babillant de plus en plus distinctement. Il avait envolé valsé son assiette car le contenu ne lui plaisait pas, le contenant en plastique avait aussi déjà manque d'être transpercé par des os mais ils étaient trop mous, fragiles et ne duraient jamais longtemps, sa magie était encore trop incontrôlable. Sans était fier comme un paon de son fils, même s'il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand un mini Gaster Blasters était apparu à côté de sa peluche et impossible de le faire disparaître, un bouclier violet donnait des coups de jus le protégeant.

-Ce petit va me tuer, soupira un jour son père alors que Raavi marchait – certes, encore avec hésitation- après un mini Gaster Blasters qui commençait à craché de petits jets d'énergie pour l'instant encore inoffensif.

-Dis-toi que pour l'instant, il ne copie que _nos_ pouvoirs, ce qui fait que nous savons comment y faire face.

Le monstre lui lança un regard catastrophé, ce qui fit pouffé l'humain.

-Tu vis ce que Gaster a vécu avec toi et Paps.

-Je ne sais pas comment il n'a pas eu envie de nous noyé…

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan regardait silencieusement les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Toriel l'avait chargé de les surveillés pendant qu'elle discutait de leurs résultats avec leurs parents. Monster Kid avait les yeux fixés sur les portes de l'école, ses gardiens n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Heureusement, Asriel vient le chercher pour jouer avec Chara.

-Les enfants ? demanda soudainement le brun attirant leur attention. Que diriez-vous d'une histoire ?

Un cri enthousiasme et unanime lui répondit alors que les élèves venaient s'agglutiner à ses pieds.

-Une préférence ?

-Une de chez toi !

L'humain rit et réfléchit.

-C'est l'histoire d'un trio de sorcier, ils parcouraient ensemble le monde pour découvrir les secrets de la magie. Un jour, ils arrivèrent devant un fleuve profond, au violent courant, infranchissable tel quel. Cependant, c'était l'unique chemin vers leur prochaine destination, où ils étaient attendu. Ils décidèrent alors d'user de la magie pour construire un pont au-dessus. Mais…

Il laissa planer un silence, observant l'expression des petits monstres.

-Mais c'était la Mort responsable de ce fleuve et elle était furieuse qu'ils ne tombent pas dans son piège. Faussement admiratrice, elle leur accorda un souhait chacun. Le plus vieux était un homme arrogant et fier, ainsi, il demanda une baguette qui le rendrait invincible. L'entité prit une banche de l'unique arbre qui arrivait à pousser sur les rives du furieux fleuve et la lui tendit.

Le brun mima les actions du personnage.

-Le deuxième souhaita l'humilié plus encore et lui ordonna de lui donner de quoi ramener les morts à la vie. L'entité se pencha et récupéra une pierre sombre comme la nuit dans le lit du fleuve. Le plus jeune était modeste et ingénieux, il demanda de quoi se cacher de tout le monde, y compris d'elle. La Mort arracha un morceau de sa cape et le lui tendit. Ainsi, naquirent ses reliques.

Les petits le regardaient avec impatience.

-Le trio se sépara par la suite. Le plus âge combattit encore et encore, sortant toujours vainqueur. Il se vanta de sa baguette donnée par l'Entité elle-même. Une nuit, dans une auberge, un jaloux l'égorgea dans son sommeil et lui vola la baguette. La Mort récupéra le premier.

Un murmure parcourut son public.

-Le deuxième retourna chez lui et fit revenir sa fiancée, qui était morte quelques jours avant la noce. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là et le haïssait pour l'avoir arraché à la douceur de son état. Il la renvoya et se suicida pour la rejoindre. La Mort récupéra le deuxième.

Les murmures recommencèrent, le faisant sourire.

-Le benjamin resta introuvable aux yeux de la Mort, jusqu'au jour où, bien des années après la scène du pont, il se dévêtit de sa cape pour la donner à son fils, accueillant la Mort comme une vieille amie.

L'oméga leur sourit.

-Aujourd'hui, les reliques se promènent encore dans le monde. On dit que celui qui réunira les trois deviendra le Maître de la Mort.

Il les laissa digérer la fin de l'histoire avant de leur demandé :

-Laquelle voudriez-vous ?

-La baguette, s'exclamèrent Chara et Asriel.

-Pour protéger ma famille, ajouta le chevreau.

-Pour ne plus être faible, fit le jeune humain.

-La pierre, murmura presque silencieusement Monster Kid, pour voir mes parents.

-Pas les faire revenir ? demanda Aazaan.

Le petit reptile secoua la tête.

-Je veux juste savoir s'ils m'aiment et s'ils sont fiers de moi.

Le brun prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je ne les ai pas connus mais je sens qu'ils t'aimaient et que tu es leur plus grande fierté.

Le jeune monstre éclata en sanglots, surprenant ses amis. L'humain le consola un peu maladroitement, lui essuyant les yeux. Quand ses pleurs furent calmés, il le fit se moucher.

* * *

Il soupira quand les derniers enfants partirent avec leurs parents, seul Monster Kid fut raccompagné par une autre famille.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Toriel.

-Aaz nous a raconté une histoire ! s'enthousiasma Asriel.

-Mais MK a pleuré, contra Chara.

L'humain expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et la chèvre eut un soupir.

-Ses parents sont morts quand il n'avait que deux ans et il n'a pas vraiment de famille proche. Il a été confié de lointains cousins qui ne l'aiment pas beaucoup. Malheureusement, il ne laisse rien paraître qui puisse faire en sorte qu'on puisse l'aider.

-Ils ne sont pas venu.

-Non… Ils s'intéressent que très peu à leur pupille.

Elle secoua la tête de dépit.

Il fixait le vide en se mordant le pouce, Raavi monologuant avec un Gaster Blaster. La situation de Monster Kid lui rappelait trop bien la sienne lorsqu'il était enfant, auprès d'une lointaine famille qui s'occupait de lui par principe. Il soupira. Cette décision, il ne pouvait la prendre seul. Même si ce n'était pas sa famille qui prendrait soin du petit monstre.

-Heya, gamin.

Il sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de son cher et tendre.

-Un problème ? demanda celui-ci.

Le brun lui expliqua ses tourments en observant son fils, à qui il ne souhaitait pas ces aventures. Sans réfléchit à ses questions en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Vérifier son état de vie directement chez ses relatifs peut mettre en lumière sa situation et lui permettre de changer de famille… Je suis sûr qu'Alphys sera plus qu'heureuse de s'en occupé.

-Alphys ?

-Quand les parents de Monster Kid sont morts, elle était encore jeune et elle n'était pas encore au service d'Asgore. Malgré qu'elle soit plus proche que ses gardiens actuels, sa situation ne lui a pas permis d'accueillir le petit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se nicha contre son compagnon.

* * *

Aazaan utilisa sa magie pour se rendre indétectable afin d'évaluer la vie chez la famille dans laquelle vivait Monster Kid. Il avait amené une caméra pour tout filmer. Il trouva la chambre de l'enfant : elle était minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'un placard, avec un matelas miteux sur lequel il dormait, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements habituels, une étroite fenêtre illuminait la pièce, personne n'ayant pris la peine d'installé des rideaux ou des volets. Il entendit les adultes descendre vers la pièce, toqua violement et ouvrit la porte au point de la claquer contre le mur.

-Debout ! Nous sommes obligés de te réveiller à chaque fois ! Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire seul !

MK se leva avec précaution et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. La façon dont il fit à manger transpirait l'habitude. Son manque de bras ne l'empêchait pas de réussir ses plats. L'humain ne manquait rien.

-Enfin !

Les adultes se servirent généreusement, laissant à peine une demie portion pour l'enfant.

-Tu es vraiment mauvais cuisinier ! C'est à peine mangeable ! le houspilla son gardien après avoir dévoré son assiette, démentant ses propos.

Quand il en eut assez, Aazaan revient chez lui et réunit ses proches. Il leur projeta le « film » qu'il avait fait sans un mot. Toriel était horrifiée, Alphys et Undyne prêtes à partir récupérer MK, Asgore avait la tête basse, il avait encore échoué.

-Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à avoir sa garde ! claqua le brun.

-Oui, approuva le roi, mais pour aller chez qui ?

-Chez moi, s'imposa la scientifique. Cela m'a été refusé la première fois, avec la situation qui était la mienne à l'époque. Aujourd'hui…

-Tu es plus que capable, accorda le vieux monstre.

-Son anniversaire est dans quelques jours, indiqua Toriel.

-Ce sera son cadeau, fit l'ondine.

Elle emporta sa compagne afin de préparer la chambre de l'enfant.

* * *

Le roi, Aazaan, Alphys et Undyne toquèrent à la maison où vivait Monter Kid. On leur ouvrit.

-Nous venons chercher MK. Vous n'en avez plus la garde.

Ils entrèrent et le gardien envoya l'enfant prendre toutes ses affaires, la scientifique l'accompagne pour l'aider.

-Je pourrai vous jugez, tonna Asgore, mais Monter Kid ne mérite pas que son malheur soit connu.

Le duo de reptile revient et Aazaan souhaita un joyeux anniversaire au jeune monstres, son visage s'éclairant de joie.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	11. 10 Couples

Salut les membres de l'aigle !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Chapitre plus léger pour cette fois !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Couples_

Suite aux fiançailles et au mariage de Sans et Aazaan, le nombre de couple avait augmenté, en plus de Papyrus-Mettaton et Undyne-Alphys, nombres de monstres s'étaient mis en couple, ou s'étaient officialisés. Sauf un, qui continuait de se tourner autour. Les yeux d'Aazaan avaient brillé d'une lueur malicieuse, Sans lui avait même demandé qui était ses victimes et de n'avoir jamais à être la cible d'un tel regard.

Avant de mettre en place son plan, il devait voir si ce dont il avait besoin fonctionnait. Son compagnon avait accepté de l'aider, à la fois pour la fabrication mais aussi pour être un cobaye consentant. Les résultats avec le petit squelette avaient été au-delà de ses attentes, il avait boité les deux jours suivants, le faisant rougir dès qu'on lui posait des questions sur ce fait.

Il avait eu un peu de scrupule à l'utilisé sur ses proches mais il avait besoin de plus de donnés, la soirée de MK avec ses nouveaux amis n'avait pas été inintéressantes pour sa gardienne et sa fiancée. De même pour Papyrus et Mettaton, heureusement chez le robot. Il avait aussi testé sur des couples de monstres au hasard. Les résultats avaient été semblable à ceux de Sans.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il se réveilla en grimaçant, il avait été assommé après avoir bu ce que lui proposait son beau-fils. Il se releva, il se sentait étrange. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une petite maison avec un grand lit occupé dans un coin- et lui sur un fauteuil. La personne sur le lit ne lui était pas inconnue et il sentit son corps réagir. D'autant plus quand l'autre se réveilla à son tour. Il le rejoint en un rien de temps quand il eut la confirmation qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

Une nuit était passée et le jour était levé. Un petit-déjeuner était posé sur la table basse pour le duo, sans ce douté qu'un autre cadeau les attendait à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent manger et, en discutant timidement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus mentir. Ce faisant, ils s'avouèrent leur attirance, même leur amour.

* * *

Derrière son écran de surveillance, Aazaan fit une petite danse de la joie, même s'il avait un peu trop dosé la potion de désir. Sans vint le rejoindre et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu fais vraiment marieur.

Il leva la tête et embrassa les os à sa portée.

-Jaloux ?

-Alors que je t'ai, gamin ?

Il rit et reporta son attention sur le nouveau couple, rougissant face à leurs aveux.

-Tu devrai les libérés.

Il appuya sur un bouton et même à travers l'écran, le déverrouillage des sorties se fit entendre.

* * *

Le couple se sépara sur le seuil de l'étrange maison : Grillby devait retrouver son bar et Gaster allait s'enterrer dans son laboratoire. D'autant plus que l'élémentaire lui volé un baiser avant de disparaître, laissant le plus âgé des squelettes en plan. Le scientifique rougit, la main sur la bouche, figé sur le seuil de la demeure. Il se secoua et partit vers son antre.

* * *

Sans partit rejoindre son créateur, qui n'avait pas quitté son sanctuaire depuis presque une semaine, suite à sa nuit de folie avec Grillby.

-Gaster ? appela-t-il en entrant.

-Je suis là, entendit-t-il.

Le petit squelette s'avança jusqu'à la source de la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le scientifique avait l'air malade, ne tenant debout que par le café et la volonté. Sa blouse était noircie par endroit et semblait brûlée sur les manches.

-Je travaille.

Le cadet s'assit sur un plan de travail vide de tout et regarda son père.

-Grillby est triste depuis quelques jours…

La réaction de l'autre ne le surprit pas, la fuite semblait aussi génétique.

-Tu sais… Fuir peut te faire raté le wagon du bonheur. Et Grillby n'est pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments. Surtout qu'il a été présent pour Paps et moi quand tu as disparu. Il était un des seuls à ne pas t'avoir oublié alors que vous n'étiez pas encore très proche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, contra Gaster.

-Bien sûr, railla le plus petit.

Il salua le monstre et se téléporta faire son rapport à son époux.

La porte du bar claqua contre le battant alors qu'Aazaan entrait. Le monstre sursauta derrière son comptoir.

-Nous sommes fermé, signala-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Il attrapa le bras de l'élémentaire après avoir fait un repas pour deux en un rien de temps qu'il fit voler derrière eux.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda le monstre.

-Avancé sur le chemin de l'amour, répondit sybilement le brun.

Il le traîna jusqu'au laboratoire, ouvrit les portes, lui donna le plateau-repas, referma et verrouilla la porte puis se sauva.

Grillby regarda autour de lui et s'avança lentement. Il distingua des mouvements dans un coin et s'y dirigea. Il reconnut sans mal Gaster et sentit son âme exprimé sa joie. Le scientifique leva les yeux vers lui et son visage changea de couleur.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda le squelette.

-Aazaan, répondit-il simplement.

L'autre grogna.

-Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça !

L'élémentaire posa son plateau et s'approcha.

-Non ! Tout ça n'est que manipulation ! Je-

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Je n'ai jamais osé aller vers toi. Puis, tu as disparu. J'ai cru mourir quand tout le monde t'oubliait. S'il n'y avait pas eu tes fils, je t'aurai rejoint, Gaster.

Le scientifique secoua la tête, sa fougue négative retombant comme un ballon. Le monstre de feu lui tendit son âme et répéta encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, le cœur inversé montrant sa sincérité.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! J'ai fait des choses horribles ! J'ai torturé des âmes ! J'ai-

-Je sais. Le désespoir peut faire faire ça.

Grillby prit le squelette dans ses bras, réchauffant son corps froid de peur par la température du sien et par son amour.

* * *

XoX

* * *

Le nouveau couple était discret. Seuls les concernés et leurs marieurs étaient au courant de cela, même si pour le second couple, ce n'était pas grâce au protagoniste. Le grand squelette avait passé un savon à l'humain, investigateur du plan pour sa mise en couple. Le brun avait souri tout au long de sa remontrance.

Le scientifique s'était installé chez l'élémentaire. Même si celui-ci devait aller le tirer hors de ses laboratoires quasiment tous les jours. Avec ça, le squelette avait l'air beaucoup moins malade, ayant enfin un rythme de vie assez normal, avec des repas réguliers sains : il ne se nourrissait plus presque exclusivement de café.

L'élémentaire avait changé aussi, plus détendu et heureux. Ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que pour son amant mais ses flammes étaient plus vives, surtout comparé à la semaine où Gaster s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire.

* * *

De temps à autre, le plus vieux squelette s'installait dans un coin du bar, à côté du juxbox cassé et restait jusqu'à la fermeture, vivant à l'étage, comme le propriétaire. Sans et Aazaan semblaient le savoir, ils ne savaient comment, mais la salle avait été baptisé de leurs ébats. Ils avaient rougi ensemble en entrant dans l'établissement, après une de leur nuit de folie.

-J'apprécierai que vous arrêtiez de nous espionner, fit calmement Grillby.

-Comment pourrions-nous le faire ? demanda innocemment le brun.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais tu es assez malin pour trouver, d'autant avec ta magie et la détermination.

L'humain haussa les épaules et avala une gorgé de sa menthe à l'eau.

-Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool, remarqua le scientifique.

Le jeune homme reposa son verre, son expression se fermant brièvement.

-C'est une drogue qui nous fait perdre nos moyens et peut nous détruire. Je ne veux pas pendre le risque d'être soumis à l'alcool.

L'aîné squelettique acquiesça et plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré de sa boisson.

-Un de vous proches était alcoolique ? questionna l'élémentaire.

Il soupira en jouant avec son verre, faisant tourner le liquide vert contre les parois.

-Ouais… Ce n'était pas amusant. Et nous n'aidons pas… En n'ayant pas de réaction ou en l'accablant pour son état.

Son regard était perdu dans le passé, voyant des fragments de cette période peu joyeuse de son adolescence.

-Cela a fini par son suicide. Absorbé des potions explosives n'est déjà pas bon mais mélangé avec du whisky… C'est doublement mortel.

Gaster repoussa son verre et Grillby se félicita qu'ils n'y aient qu'eux de présent.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan cauchemardait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les visions que lui envoyait- il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça- Chara. Non, il revivait des mauvais moments de sa vie chez les sorciers, dans sa famille, de la guerre magique.

Sans prenait soin de son compagnon. Il le sentait souffrir à travers leur lien mais ce n'était pas physique. Sinon Papyrus, Toriel ou Alphys auraient pu faire quelque chose. Mais sa douleur était morale, psychique, issus de son passé. Raavi restait avec sa mère, monologuant avec le brun ; recevant parfois des réponses, le faisant éclater de rire.

L'humain se força à reprendre pied dans la réalité, pour son fils. Enfin, principalement. Son esprit réclamait un peu d'action, n'ayant jamais été habitué à la paix. Il en parla avec Toriel et Sans. La chèvre proposa alors d'organisé des tournois qui permettrait aux monstres de garder un bon niveau et d'avoir leur dose d'adrénaline, sans pour autant se mettre en danger de mort. Le jeune homme avait acquiescé vivement et l'organisation avait été mise en marche.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sans vit à peine son compagnon : il préparait les tournois qui avaient maintenant lieu régulièrement. L'arène se trouvait dans les souterrains et les combats seraient retransmis en direct sur la chaîne de Mettaton, même s'il combattait lui aussi.

L'organisation avait été étonnement rapide, en un mois tout était prêt. Pris par l'activité, le brun n'avait le temps de se morfondre. L'ordre des combats avait été tiré au hasard et Aazaan ne combattait pas de suite, le faisant trépigner sur le côté.

Si l'humain n'avait pas gagné, il s'était bien amusé : un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Sans secoua la tête, amusé par l'euphorie de son amant. Il sentait qu'il aurait une bonne nuit, au moins chaque nuit après tournois.

* * *

XoX

* * *

Aazaan fixait Undyne. L'ondine était nerveuse et regardait fréquemment son téléphone. Heureusement, le tournois avait eu la veille. Elle reçut un SMS et se précipita vers les laboratoires.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme à son compagnon.

-Une idée mais aucune certitude.

L'oméga fronça les sourcils. Ce devait être important _et_ personnel pour que la femme face cela, surtout sans aucun mot et sans cri.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, le brun traîna sa petite famille jusqu'à la demeure d'Alphys, Undyne et Monster Kid. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui leur ouvrit.

-Yo ! Vous venez voir Al et Didi ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le petit monstre les laissa entré.

-Elles sont dans la couveuse.

-La couveuse ?

L'humain fronça les sourcils, alors que le squelette avait un éclair de compréhension.

-Elles ont eu un œuf.

Cela n'éclaira pas beaucoup le jeune homme et cela se sentait.

-Les monstres ont un mode de reproduction différent en fonction de leur nature. Comme c'est toi qui a porté l'enfant, tu n'as pas vu de différence avec une normale.

MK les guida jusqu'à la pièce pendant l'explication.

-Cependant, c'est différent. Alphys et Undyne étant un reptile et une sorte de poisson, elles font un œuf. Néanmoins, il reste quelque temps dans le corps de la « mère » jusqu'à la ponte. Ensuite, soit la mère le couve seule jusqu'à l'éclosion, ou la couvaison est partagé avec « le père ».

-Je suis sorti d'un œuf, sourit le petit reptile, y avait plein de photos du moment où je suis sorti à la maison !

L'oméga acquiesça, comprenant mieux.

-Les grossesses devaient être souvent multiples, alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Avant, peut-être. Mais quand on a été enfermé dans les souterrains, les conditions de vie ont été bouleversé. Comme les monstres se préparaient aussi à briser rapidement la barrière pour repartir en guerre, afin de gagner le droit de vivre à la surface… expliqua le squelette.

-Y avait plein de blessés qui ne pouvaient pas faire de bébés…

-Comment ça ? rebondit le jeune homme.

-Quand un monstre est blessé, son âme est marquée aussi. Et elle a un rôle important dans la conception. A ton avis, comment Alphys et Undyne ont pu faire un bébé, gamin ?

Le susnommé rougit un peu. Même s'il était sexuellement actif, parler de la sexualité des autres le gênaient toujours.

* * *

La couveuse était vitrée en partie, permettant de voir le couple enroulé autour d'un œuf. La pièce avait l'air surchauffé, sans pour autant gêné les deux adultes qui y étaient. MK toqua et Undyne sembla sortir de sa transe, elle se détacha lentement de sa compagne et de leur œuf pour sortir, en laissant le moins de temps possible la porte ouverte.

-Bonjour, murmura l'ondine.

Elle les invita au salon et servit un thé, chaud pour eux, glacé pour elle.

-Elle a pondu il y a longtemps ? demanda Sans.

-Hier. Elle se sentait mal depuis quelques jours et c'est arrivé par surprise.

-Elle ne sort pas ? questionna le brun.

-Pas avant un moment. Son instinct lui ordonne de rester avec l'œuf. Elle le laisse une fois par jour quand je l'y oblige et que je reste avec lui.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment et avant leur départ, Undyne leur demanda :

-Vous pouvez dire à Asgore que je ne peux pas assurer mon poste en ce moment ? Sans annoncer l'œuf…

Le squelette accepta négligemment.

-Pourquoi ne pas parler de l'œuf ?

-Si on s'en approche, elles verront ça comme une agression et tu ne veux pas voir des parents en train de protéger leurs progénitures. En outre, l'enfant n'est pas forcément viable… Seulement, il n'est possible de le savoir qu'une fois éclot. Ou quand l'âme à l'intérieur parvient à se faire sentir de l'extérieur.

* * *

Le roi accepta « l'arrêt maladie » de la Chef de sa Garde, semblant comprendre la raison. Il leur sourit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Chara et Asriel, le premier poursuivant le second.

-Papa ! hurla le chevreau. A l'aide !

-Tu me le paiera !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, fils ? demanda avec amusement Asgore.

-Mais rien !

-Il a mangé mon chocolat !

-Quel chocolat ?

Le second prince se stoppa, se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Le chocolat était censé être gardé dans les cuisines et il devait demandé pour en avoir afin d'éviter l'indigestion qu'il avait eu en reprenant corps après un festin de cette gourmandise.

-Euh…

-Si ça se trouve, c'est maman qui a trouvé ta cachette !

Le jeune humain pâlit et la chercha du regard, avant de soupirer de soulagement, à l'hilarité du premier prince.

L'arrêt brutal d'Alphys donna du travail supplémentaire à Gaster, qui avait dû mettre en ordre ses travaux qui le pouvaient en attendant son retour ou prendre en charge ce qui ne pouvait pas être mit en pause. Ce qui n'avait pas plût à son amant, même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait donc kidnappé le scientifique pour lui faire subir de délicieux outrages.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Une après-midi, alors qu'Aazaan gardait Monster Kid, Chara et Asriel chez le premier, il passa devant la couveuse et vit l'œuf était en train de se fissurer.

-Les enfants ! Venez voir !

Le trio arriva rapidement et ils observèrent la naissance du petit d'Alphys et d'Undyne. La scène était longue car même si la coque était assez fine pour être cassé facilement, c'était un nouveau-né en son centre.

-C'est mon petit frère ! Ou ma petite sœur ! s'extasia MK.

Le brun était fasciné par le spectacle, il s'y connaissait en naissance humaine, ayant fait beaucoup de recherche quand il avait découvert son statut d'oméga. Et il avait eu la chance de pouvoir aller au centre de maternité de l'hôpital magique, afin d'avoir l'expérience de la chose et non seulement la théorie.

Quand l'œuf fut assez craquelé pour laisser voir l'enfant, les deux femmes aidaient le bébé à se dégager de la coquille. Le quatuor n'avait pas accès aux sons de la couveuse, ils ne savaient donc pas ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur. Le genre, le nom et la santé du petit leur était inconnu.

Les spectateurs ne purent pas en savoir plus puisque Toriel vient chercher les enfants en voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas d'eux-mêmes. Elle comprit bien bite pourquoi en les voyant derrière la vitre de la couveuse, où le couple accueillait et se liait à leur nouveau-né.

-Allons-y, fit la reine. Toi aussi, Monster Kid, tes gardiennes vont rester un moment avec le bébé.

-Pour le lien ? demanda le reptile.

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Quand les parents ne se sont pas tactilement proches de l'enfant pendant la grossesse, créant le lien parent-enfant, celui-ci se fait dans les heures suivant la naissance. Mieux vaut ne pas gêner ce moment.

-Mais Sans ne touchait pas Raavi…

-Il te touchait roi, créant le lien à travers ton ventre et quand vous aviez des moments… Intimes.

-Oh…

Le groupe se sépara, la chèvre et les enfants tournant au château et Aazaan continuant vers un quartier plus loin en ville.

* * *

Sans leva la tête en entendant son lié entrer, en retard. Raavi accueillit sa mère en marchant vers lui, babillant assez distinctement.

-Salut petit monstre ! fit le brun en posant un baiser sur le front de son enfant.

-Comment s'est passé ton baby-sitting ?

-Super ! L'œuf… Il a éclos.

-C'est pour ça que tu es en retard, s'amusa le squelette.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

* * *

Ce fut presque deux semaines après les événements chez les reptiles que le couple fit de nouveau une apparition publique. Ce fut au château du roi, pour la présentation de l'enfant. Les femmes avaient fait tous les examens pour voir si leur bébé était viable avant celle-ci.

-Nous sommes réuni, annonça le roi à une partie de la population présente chez lui, pour célébré une bonne nouvelle chez les monstres !

Une équipe de Mettaton filmait et retransmettait la scène.

-Undyne the Undying et Alphys Ceraptor sont présentes pour vous présenter leur enfant !

Le couple s'avança, l'ondine fière comme un paon et la scientifique beaucoup plus timide, un paquet enroulé de vert contre son corps.

-Un nouveau monstre est né !

-Nous vous présentons notre fils, bafouilla la plus petite.

-Marius ! s'écria avec fierté l'ondine.

Une joyeuse clameur s'éleva suite à ces mots, transportant le bonheur des monstres. Les naissances, sans être rare, étaient assez peu courante, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermer dans les souterrains.

* * *

Raavi s'agitait dans les bras d'Aazaan, voulant rejoindre son « grand-père » et son oncle qui discutaient avec le couple nouvellement parents. Secouant la tête, l'humain guida sa petite famille vers le groupe. L'enfant demanda à passer dans les bras de Grillby et le brun se fit plaisir de donner son fils à l'élémentaire.

-Il vous aime beaucoup, rit l'oméga.

-Il l'a à la _bone_ , ajouta son père.

-SANS ! s'exclama Papyrus.

Le brun rit et se pencha vers le petit paquet vert.

-Il n'est pas trop gêné par tout ce bruit ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, ses sens ne sont pas encore définitivement développés…

-Comme chez les animaux ? Il y a un temps d'adaptation suite à la naissance ?

-En quelque sorte, acquiesça la scientifique.

Il leur sourit et regarda plus attentivement l'enfant.

-Son apparence n'est pas définitive non plus ?

-Sa peau, ses yeux et ses cheveux auront leur teinte finale dans les semaines à venir, confirma Alphys.

-Il est déjà très beau ! sourit Aazaan, une pointe d'envie au cœur.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	12. 11 Humains

Salut les membres de l'aigle !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Pas mal d'ellipse dans ce chapitre

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Humains_

Le temps avait filé et Raavi approchait maintenant des trois ans. Papyrus avait finalement demandé la main de Mettaton et la mise en couple de Gaster et Grillby n'était plus un secret. Aazaan avait commencé à donner des cours à Chara puisque sa magie réagissait parfois violement, mettant en danger ses proches. Ses _vrais_ cours magiques ne commenceraient que deux ans après.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le brun soupira en attachant ses cheveux, qui s'étaient détachés après avoir poursuivi son fils. Une chose était sûr, il n'avait pas hérité de la paresse de son père !

-On Dieu, et moi qui voulait faire un gâteau après le bain, soupira-t-il faussement assez fort pour être entendu de toute la maison.

-Au chocolat ? demanda une voix enfantine.

-Evidement.

-On attend quoi alors ! s'écria l'enfant en bondissant hors du placard.

* * *

Il haletait difficilement, enroulé dans un vêtement de son compagnon, les dents plantées dans son oreiller. Sa nature d'oméga s'était mis en sommeil depuis qu'il avait perdu le bébé, avant la mise en couple de Gaster. Et celle-ci se réveillait au moment où son compagnon était loin. Le CIM avait mandé une délégation de monstres pour les réintégré au Monde Magique, Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans et Toriel y étaient allé.

-Bordel…

Il gémit, ses jambes s'écartant dans le vide, le monstre n'était pas là. De la transpiration faisait luire sa peau et les larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

Le squelette trépignait, il sentait qu'il devait rejoindre son amant, besoin qui devenait presque douloureux. Malheureusement, il était trop loin pour se téléporté jusqu'à New City.

-Un problème ? demanda Toriel.

-Il faut que je rentre.

-Un danger ?

-Non…

Ses joues bleuirent, il sentait sur c'était la nature de son époux qui l'appelait.

-Je vois.

Un membre de CIM avait entendu la conversation et s'avança vers le duo.

-Votre compagnon tire sur votre lien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais…

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Si Dame Toriel donne ceci, ils comprendront.

La créature magique lui donna un papier doré où deux anneaux rouges s'entre-lassaient.

-Je le ferai.

-Merci, dit Sans alors qu'ils disparaissaient pour rejoindre les frontières de la ville.

En se téléportant dans la chambre, le squelette fut frappé par les phéromones qui embaumait l'air.

-Sans… soupira l'humain.

-Raavi ? questionna-t-il en se retenant de succombé à son amant.

-Chez Gaster… S'il te plaît…

Rassuré sur ce point, il défit ses vêtements et rejoint Aazaan entre les draps, recouvrant son corps du sien.

-Tu es totalement prêt pour moi, grogna-t-il.

-Toujours… Je t'en prie…

Il plongea dans son corps, sa magie l'ayant pourvu à son arrivé ce qu'il fallait.

-Ah~ ! Sans~

Le monstre se mit en mouvement immédiatement, amenant son compagnon dans les étoiles.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant son instinct ronronner de contentement. Son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de son compagnon et il le caressa, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses os.

-Bonjour gamin.

-Bonjour Sans.

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre un long moment, profitant de ce moment de paix hors du contexte des chaleurs du brun.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Asgore avait réuni les membres éminents de son peuple suite à la convocation du CIM afin de renouer avec l'humanité, du moins, celle magique. Aazaan n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée mais l'autocratie pouvait être dangereuse s'ils avaient des problèmes par rapports aux stocks de nourritures ou autre, d'autant plus que la population augmentait lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Le brun écoutait silencieusement, l'air peu convaincu sur le visage. Pas qu'il doutait des monstres, mais des sorciers.

-Nous parlons bien de seulement des peuples magiques et _uniquement_ d'eux ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce qui a été dit.

Il retient un soupir, le roi était tellement naïf…

-Vous avez une copie du traité ?

-Bien sûr !

Il fouilla dans ses papiers et lui tendit un parchemin. L'humain le parcourut et soupira en voyant que c'était bon.

-Au moins, ils n'entrent pas dans la ville même.

Les monstres refusaient catégoriquement que des étrangers puissent se promener librement dans le cœur de New City. Avec l'extension de la ville, une partie de celle-ci s'étendait hors des protections mises en place par Aazaan lors de sa fondation. C'est dans cette zone moins protéger qu'aurait lieu les échanges commerciaux.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

L'humain parcourait une des nouvelles zones, regardant les commerces se mettant en place. Il sursauta quand l'ancien river(wo)man stoppa son train- qui ressemblait à son ancienne barque- à quelques pas de lui.

-Bonjour, le salua l'oméga.

Le monstre encapuchonné le lui rendit et disparut quand on lui donna une nouvelle destination.

-Aazaan ! s'écria Monster Kid.

Le petit monstre avait grandi, il commençait à développer sa télékinésie, en attendant que ses ailes poussent dans son dos.

-Bonjour MK. Comment vas-tu ? Et ton petit frère ?

-Je vais trop bien ! Marius va bien aussi ! Il va même dans la classe pour les petits !

-C'est super.

Il souriait au plus jeune, Raavi aussi était dans cette nouvelle classe, les parents ne pouvaient pas toujours s'occupés des enfants, surtout après deux-trois ans.

-Tu as des bonnes notes ?

-Je ne suis pas en tête de classe mais je ne suis pas mauvais !

Le brun sentit son environnement disparaître dans l'obscurité et la dernière chose qu'il perçu fut le cri de son jeune interlocuteur.

* * *

Il papillonna des yeux, surprit. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché. Il se redressa vivement, il était tombé dans les pommes en pleine rue !

-Tout va bien, fit une voix à sa gauche.

Il tomba sur un être humanoïde, deux ailes plumeuses dansaient dans son dos, des oreilles effilées perçaient ses cheveux argentés. Ce n'était définitivement pas un monstre, mais pas un sorcier non plus.

-Enchanté maître Selwin, je m'appelle Raphaël.

-Hem… Ravi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Votre jeune ami a attiré mon attention quand vous vous êtes évanouit, vous êtes dans mon arrière-boutique.

-Où est MK ?

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher votre lié. Vous n'avez pas été raisonnable, vos petits puissent dans votre énergie.

-Mes petits ?

-Vous ne saviez pas encore ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de chance avec le précédent, et…

-Le temps a soigné votre corps pour lui donner une nouvelle possibilité de naissance.

A peine eu-t-il finit que la porte de la boutique claqua, faisant sursauté le brun.

-Où est-il ? rugit la voix de Sans.

-Tout va bien, dit l'hybride en passant dans la zone publique de son enseigne. Votre compagnon est juste à côté.

Le squelette s'y précipita, bousculant presque la créature.

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste perdu connaissance.

-Juste ? Je ne t'ai plus senti pendant quelques instants !

-C'est dû à l'âme des petits. Ils ont pris le pas sur celle de leur mère pendant quelques secondes lors de son inconscience, expliqua Raphaël en revenant dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le locataire de cette boutique. Je suis un des- pour l'instant- rare être magique à m'être installé ici.

-Et vous êtes quoi ?

-Sans ! ça ne se demande pas !

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai du sang angélique.

-D'où les plumes.

-En effet.

L'hybride leur servit du thé et des gâteaux, s'adressant toujours à l'oméga sous le titre de « maître ».

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez ainsi ?

-Outre votre statut qui fait que vous êtes naturellement apprécié chez les créatures, vous n'avez aucun _apriori_ sur nous, vous ne nous jugez pas pour ce que nous sommes. Et vous avez sauvé nos… « Cousins », dirons-nous.

* * *

A peine le couple eut quitté la boutique de la créature, Sans les téléporta dans le laboratoire d'Alphys afin de le faire ausculter.

-Ah ! sursauta la scientifique en les voyant apparaître.

-Peux-tu vérifier si Aazaan est enceint ? demanda immédiatement le petit squelette.

-B- Bien sûr. Venez.

Evidemment, l'hybride n'avait pas mentit et l'oméga attendait des jumeaux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre mais… Un est peut être humain… Je pourrai le certifié quand leur âme sera plus grande.

Elle ensevelit ensuite sous les recommandations. Le corps du brun était encore faible suite à la chute qui lui avait fait perdre son précédent bébé et qui lui avait brisé presque tous les os.

* * *

Le groupe habituel que constituait l'étrange famille du brun était réuni chez Muffet. Lors de cette réunion, deux couples comptaient faire une annonce semblable. Sans allait devenir dans une période de temps semblable père et frère, les âmes de Gaster et Grillby ayant réussi à en former une nouvelle, qui grandissait dans un semblant d'œuf magique qui logeait dans le creux du squelette du scientifique.

-Raavi aura donc un oncle ou une tante plus jeune que lui, constata Mettaton.

Le robot était enthousiaste de voir de nouveaux petits monstres agrandir la famille. Il manquait quelque chose avec Papyrus pour qu'ils aient le leur.

-Encore des bébés, se plaint Chara, mais y en a plein !

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire autour de lui ?

-C'est la concrétisation de l'amour ! lui rétorqua Asriel qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Quand je serai grand, j'aurai plein de bébé avec la personne que j'aime !

Ses rougeurs étaient presque visibles à travers son pelage : il était évidemment que cette personne était son « frère », dont la relation avait très peu de chose de fraternel.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le jeune homme parcourait le quartier où s'était installé l'hybride qui l'avait aidé. Il retrouva la boutique et contempla l'enseigne coloré quelques instants. Il entra au « Paradis terrestre », faisant tinter la clochette située au-dessus de la porte.

-Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans cette humble boutique ! Oh ! Maître Selwin.

-Bonjour Raphaël.

-Que puis-je pour vois ?

-J'étais venu pour vous remercier mais votre contenu a aussi l'air intéressant.

L'être lui sourit joyeusement et lui présenta son stock : des ingrédients de potions, de la nourriture, des tissus et autres.

-C'est incroyable tout ce que vous avez.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé et je me suis constitué un bon réseau.

-Je vois ça.

L'oméga acheta quelques objets et des aliments. Quand il partit, il ne vit pas l'hybride se laissait tombé au sol alors qu'un autre sortait de l'arrière-boutique, bien différent de celui au sol : de larges et longues cornes noires perçaient sa tête, de grandes ailes osseuses avec une fine membrane rouge entre les os battaient dans son dos.

-Bien joué, Raph.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Luce ? pleura celui à terre.

-ça ne te regarde pas, _petit frère_.

Le susnommé disparut dans un nuage de fumé noir, un rire grinçant résonnant derrière lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait lentement, son sac en papier obstruant une partie de son champ de vision. Il fonça d'ailleurs dans son beau-père, rependant son sac au sol.

-Je suis désolé !

-Ce n'est r-

Gaster se figea en regardant le contenu au sol.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi as-tu un objet démoniaque en fonction !

-Quoi ? Lequel ?

Le scientifique pointa une boite en bois noir.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Il a du sang angélique.

-Un ange s'est installé ici…

-C'est lui qui m'a aidé quand je me suis évanouit avec MK.

-Hum… Si c'est celui auquel je pense, il doit être sous la coupe de son aîné… Ce n'est pas lui qui en a contre vous.

-Ce sont les vrais ?

-Leur réincarnation, plutôt. Mais les liens qui les unissent sont les mêmes.

-Ils ne sont pas libres ?

-Pas de ça. Je vais détruire ceci.

Il fit flotter l'objet dangereux et se dirigea vers les souterrains.

-Le Core fera largement le travail.

-Fais attention tout de même.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis protégé.

Si le petit serait un minimum un élémentaire comme son père, c'était évident.

* * *

Aazaan était roulé en boule dans son lit, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre douloureux. Il grimaça, il ne voulait pas perdre ses bébés…

-Bordel…

-Gamin, tu m'entends ?

-Sans… Mal…  
-Je sais…

Il grimaça de nouveau, son compagnon ressentait tout à travers leur lien.

-Je t'emmène à Alphys.

Il s'approcha à son éternelle veste bleue et gémit au mouvement, le faisant haleter de douleur.

La téléportation le fit hurler, son corps le brûlant comme s'il était plongé dans de l'eau bouillante.

-ALPHYS ! appela le squelette paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu !

Elle les entraîna vers l'infirmerie où Sans déposa l'humain sur l'un des lits. La scientifique s'occupa de vérifier ce qu'il avait et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les résultats.

-Va chercher Gaster et Toriel ! Ramène-les directement ici ! De suite !

Le monstre s'exécuta et les deux personnes demandées arrivèrent dans les trois minutes qui suivirent.

-Venez m'aider ! cria Alphys.

Le petit squelette fut repoussé et il se laissa tombé au sol, laissant la douleur que ressentait son compagnon l'envahir.

* * *

Quand Sans ouvrit les orbites, il était couché dans un lit, collé à celui d'Aazaan, dont il avait cherché la main inconsciemment. Son corps n'était plus douloureux mais le brun était pâle et branché à plusieurs machines, dont une ceinturait son ventre.

-Tu es réveillé, constata son créateur en arrivant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

-Comment vont-ils ? questionna de suite le plus jeune monstre.

-Ils vont bien, nous sommes intervenus au bon moment. Nous allons vous garder quelques jours en observation et après, il devra se fatiguer le moins possible. Cela comprend les rapports charnels.

-Gaster !

Le scientifique lui sourit et il sursauta quand un boulet de canon traversa la salle pour sauter sur son père.

-Raavi !

-Papa ! T'as bien ? L'est où ma' ?

-On va bien. Ma' dort encore, regarde.

-C'est les bébés qui vont bobo ?

-Non. Quelqu'un de méchant s'est invité chez un des nouveaux marchants, osselet, éclaira Gaster.

-Vais punir le méchant !

Le petit rejoint Toriel qui l'appela du seuil pour aller à l'école.

-C'est Raphaël ? grogna Sans.

-Pas vraiment. Il est manipulé par son aîné.

-Tu le connais ?

-Pas totalement puisqu'il s'est réincarné ? Il semblerait que même avoir été à proximité de cette chose peu de temps l'ai affecté…

-De quoi ?

-Un coffret démoniaque.

-Le frère de cet ange est un démon ?

-Pas « un » démon, _le_ démon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

Gaster haussa les épaules.

* * *

Le démon grogna de douleur quand son coffre fut détruit dans le feu. Seul les monstres avaient quelque chose capable de le détruire aussi facilement. Ce qui voulait dire que l'oméga n'avait pas été touché, ou pas assez. Ce soumis était tellement puissant… Une armée de ses mioches seraient parfait pour assujettir l'humanité entière ! Avec ces maudits manipulateurs de magie et leurs créatures.

-Il sera mien.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la salle du trône qu'il quitta dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Gaster évolua entre les passants, nombreux à cette heure, il trouva rapidement l'enseigne qu'il cherchait. Il entra, rendant la clochette silencieuse. L'hybride n'était pas présent dans la boutique. L'endroit était mortellement silencieux, mais il savait qu'il était là. Il passa dans l'arrière-boutique et monta vers l'habitation au-dessus.

-Raphaël… Raphaël… Te cacher ne sert à rien, surtout qu'Aazaan n'a pas eu affaire à l'objet très longtemps.

-Il va bien ? demanda une vois semblant venir de tout l'appartement après un silence.

-Bien n'est pas ce que je dirai. Ils sont vivants, ton frère n'a pas encore réussi.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère. Il a cessé de l'être quand il a tourné le dos à notre père.

-Cela ne t'empêche pas de l'aider et de le laisser partager ta couche.

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-Je le sais bien.

L'ange se montra, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la culpabilité.

-Luce fera tout pour l'avoir.

-Il est lié depuis un peu moins de trois ans.

L'hybride écarquilla les yeux, et se recula comme s'il s'était pris une gifle.

-Les marques…

-Ne se montrent qu'en cas de nécessité.

L'expression de Raphaël se fit plus stupéfaite encore.

-Seuls les plus puissants peuvent faire cela.

Gaster eut un sourire suffisant.

-Mon fils n'est pas faible et l'amour qu'il partage avec son compagnon est très fort. Leur aîné en est la preuve.

- _Il_ n'a aucune chance…

-Pas la moindre.

L'ange en fut soulagé, l'Humanité avait encore du temps avant d'affronté le Seigneur des Enfers.

* * *

Le démon apparut dans la chambre de celui qui fut son frère, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'éclaboussure sanglante. Raphaël était dans son lit, éveillé, caché sous ses draps. Il savait très bien pourquoi son aîné était présent, surtout à cette heure et dans cet état.

-Ouvre-moi ton lit ! ordonna Luce.

L'ange obéit, dévoilant sa nudité. Le démon rit en faisant disparaître son pantalon, révélant son désir.

-J'espère que tu es prêt pour moi, je n'ai pas la patience de te préparer.

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux alors que son aîné le couvrait de son corps et le fit sien, le faisant hurler de douleur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Luce, sanglota-t-il, arrête…

-Tu aimes ça, pourtant.

-Tu me fais mal…

-Pauvre chose.

Le démon n'écouta pas plus les plaintes de son « partenaire », le besognant sans délicatesse. Quand il eut fini, il partit, laissant Raphaël en pleurs et en sang.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan se réveilla en ayant l'impression de sortir d'un monde de coton. Il reconnut aisément l'infirmerie et posa immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre. Il soupira en percevant leur magie encore faible.

-Ils vont bien, rassura une voix à ses côtés qui le fit sursauter.

-Merci.

Toriel lui offrit un sourire rassurant et elle lui expliqua les recommandations des scientifiques. Il avait dormi plus d'une semaine.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Gaster et Alphys travaillent, Sans doit faire semblant de travailler ou enregistre chez Mettaton et Raavi est à l'école.

Il acquiesça et ils discutèrent en mangeant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

* * *

Il se réveilla aux sons de l'arrivé d'un nouveau « patient » et des sanglots. Il reconnut Raphaël mais son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec l'être qu'il était dans sa boutique : la couleur de ses ailes était terne, il lui manquait clairement des plumes, comme si elles avaient été arrachées par poignées, des bleus marquaient sa peau et ses lèvres étaient fendues.

-J'en ai assez, pleura l'hybride, il me blesse toujours plus à chaque réincarnation.

-Tant que tu es sous son emprise… Il t'a même fait blessé un maître.

-Elle remonta à la création ! Il a tellement de pouvoir sur moi… Je n'en peux plus, Gaster...

Il entendit le scientifique soupirer.

-Espérons qu'il ne puisse pas entrer dans New City.

-Il ne peut pas, il a essayé pour _l_ 'avoir avant de se servir de moi.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut Aazaan.

-C'est le plus puissant oméga vivant. Luce veut faire de lui le créateur d'une armée de démon surpuissant capable de faire face aux sorciers et créatures magiques.

-Ces informations ne sont pas à jour.

-Je le sais maintenant.

-Pas que ça. C'est un miracle s'il est de nouveau enceint.

L'humain papillonna des yeux. Les petits étaient toujours un miracle.

-Il avait fait une fausse-couche en tombant d'un toit. Il n'est pas passé loin de mourir… Ce jeune homme a dû croisé la mort bien plus souvent que la majorité des monstres.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et le noir l'engloutit de nouveau.

* * *

Le surnommé Luce explosa de rage. Son pantin de frère était tombé sous la protection des monstres mais l'espion qu'il lui avait collé lui envoyer quand même des informations. Son puissant oméga était fortement et intimement lié tout en ayant trouvé le moyen de se blessé assez pour avoir du mal à enfanter. Un démon de rang inférieur qui passait par là fut la victime de la rage de son souverain. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il le détruirait, lui et les monstres !

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les temps étaient étrangement calmes, surtout en sachant la menace qui planait sur les monstres. Gaster et Raphaël en avaient parlé aux autres, d'autant que l'ange avait eu le malheur que- pour la première fois depuis des réincarnations- il était enceint de son frère. Ces enfants avaient toujours mal tourné et il n'avait aucun moyen de le tuer, même s'il mourrait maintenant, l'enfant survivait.

-Et si vous le considérez comme un enfant et non pas comme une monstruosité ? claqua Aazaan en le fusillant du regard.

L'ange eut l'air de s'être prit une claque et il regarda stupidement l'humain.

-N'êtes-vous pas censé être des êtres d'amour ? La belle preuve !

-Aazaan, soupira Gaster.

-Non ! C'est ce genre de comportement qui transforme les innocents en êtres monstrueux par leurs actes !

Cet éclat réveilla l'hybride et il se mit à adorer son ventre où grandissait son enfant.

* * *

Aazaan soupira en essuyant son ventre après une nouvelle échographie. Les scientifiques avaient exigé qu'il en passe une toute les semaines. Il releva les yeux quand Gaster sursauta, les mains portées à l'endroit où se trouvait son « ventre ». Il ouvrit le bas de sa chemise, laissant voir une sorte d'œuf magique, sur lequel il passa les mains.

-Appelle Grillby, ordonna le squelette, et dit lui que c'est l'heure.

Le brun s'exécuta et l'élémentaire arriva dans la demi-heure. Les deux monstres s'enfermèrent dans les anciens appartements du scientifique. Il comprit bien que leur enfant était en train de naître et il rentra lentement chez lui, un sourire un peu niais au visage.

* * *

Avachi sur le canapé, l'oméga caressait son ventre en silence, attendant patiemment la prochaine vague de douleur. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire mais il ne voulait pas rester encore enfermé dans l'infirmerie suite à son accouchement. On toqua à la porte et il réussit à ouvrir la porte avec sa magie, qui se faisait capricieuse à la fin de sa grossesse.

-Maître ?

-Je suis là, Raphaël.

L'hybride refusait de l'appeler autrement, au grand dam du jeune homme.

-Vous- Oh.

Il avait de suite compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Je dois appeler Gaster et Alphys ?

-Non ! Sans sera très bien.

L'ange obéit, le squelette arriva rapidement et crut devenir fou quand il comprit le refus de son lié.

-S'il te plaît ? Sans…

-D'accord, céda le monstre.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Papyrus, ayant définitivement déménagé chez Mettaton. Aazaan avait déjà préparer la pièce : le lit avait été couvert de draps épais qui ne craignaient rien, un double berceau était installé pas loin, des couvertures et des vêtements pour bébé étaient aussi présents.

La douleur s'était installée et le brun haletait, son ventre se contractant de plus en plus régulièrement.

-C'est bientôt le moment.

-Je sais, claqua l'humain.

Une plainte lui échappa, des larmes fuyant ses yeux.

-Maintenant, ordonna l'ange.

Il obéit à l'ordre et à son instinct, laissant toute réflexion de côté.

-Je vois la tête.

Il gémit en sentant le corps quitté le sien et les premiers pleurs se firent entendre, Sans alla laver le nouveau-né pendant que l'hybride aidait l'humain à mettre au monde le jumeau, qui vint plus rapidement que le premier. Raphaël vérifia que le jeune homme n'avait pas de problème qui pourrait le mettre en danger avant de laver le second bébé.

-Nous avons une petite monstre et un petit humain, murmura Sans en s'approcha de son époux pour lui donner les enfants.

-Ils sont magnifiques, fit tout aussi bas le jeune homme.

L'ange vérifia que les jumeaux allaient bien avant de se retirer et de les laisser en famille.

* * *

Le petit squelette avait réussi à se détaché de sa petite famille avec les noms de ses nouveaux enfants. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de prendre Raavi pour lui faire connaître ses cadets. Il arriva au château et chercha Asgore, le trouvant dans sa serre, sa cape abandonnée face à la chaleur de l'endroit.

-Sans ! Voilà un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

-Yep. J'ai été occupé. Mais je suis là pour enregistré deux nouveaux osselets.

-Aazaan a accouché ? demanda Toriel en sortant d'un chemin caché.

-Yup. Y a deux jours.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'infirmerie, pourtant.

-Il l'a fait à la maison.

- _Pardon_?

Le squelette haussa les épaules.

-L'emplumé était là, il a vérifié que les petits allaient bien. Je peux les enregistrer ?

-Bien sûr. Vas-tu les présentés au peuple cette fois ? demanda le roi.

-Faut que je voie avec le gamin pour ça.

-D'accord.

Le bouc l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau, où il mit à jour l'état civil des monstres.

-Tu vas récupérer Raavi ?

-En effet.

-Je te conduis à lui.

Ils quittèrent la zone publique de l'habitation pour les quartiers privés de la famille. Le petit monstre était avec Chara et Asriel, apprenant il ne savait trop quoi sous leur houlette.

-Papa ! cria-t-il en le voyant.

-Tu veux rencontrer ton frère et ta sœur ?

-Vui ! Maison ?

-Yup.

Il salua les deux princes et revint sur ses pas.

-Sans ?

Il s'arrêta et leva les orbites vers l'ancienne gardienne.

-Cela te gêne-t-il si je vous accompagne ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Raavi sautillait dans les bras de son père, devenant plus en plus excité en s'approchant de la maison. Il sauta au sol dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil et courut dans la chambre qui était celle de Papyrus avant. Il ouvrit néanmoins délicatement la porte, suivit par les adultes.

-Salut petit cœur, fit Aazaan en prenant son aîné dans les bras.

-Sont où ?

Le brun lui montra le berceau où dormait les nouveau-nés, allumant des étoiles dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Sont tout petits.

-Toi aussi tu l'étais quand tu es né. Ton rôle sera de les protéger.

-Je les protégerai des méchants !

L'humain rit doucement.

-Bonjour Toriel.

-Bonjour Aazaan.

La chèvre s'approcha alors que Raavi trouvait le moyen de garder un œil sur ses cadets.

-Tu n'as pas été raisonnable… Puis-je vérifié votre santé ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les mains de Toriel s'illuminèrent et elle s'enquit elle-même de la santé de l'oméga et de ses nouveau-nés.

-Tu as de la chance que tout aille bien, le réprimanda l'ancienne gardienne.

Un doux sourire lui répondit et elle secoua la tête.

* * *

Asgore avait organisé la présentation des petits directement via la télévision. Il avait aussi attendu un peu plus longtemps que pour l'enfant d'Alphys et d'Undyne : les petits élémentaires étaient plus fragiles que les monstres « physiques ». Le roi avait aussi dû faire l'arbitre avant pour la rencontre entre Gaster et Aazaan : le scientifique voulant lui passé un savon pour son inconscience.

-Ma nature fait que je _sais_ ce qui est bon pour mes petits, claqua le brun avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Je suis _fait_ pour porter et donner la vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller comme une statue en cristal posée sur le bord d'un meuble bancal !

Le regard glacé de l'oméga le figea sur place et il acquiesça mécaniquement, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du plus jeune.

* * *

Sur les écrans allumés, ce n'était pas l'émission habituelle mais un événement en direct, en témoignant le logo le signifiant. Les monstres reconnurent un des studios de Mettaton où, cette fois, Asgore était présent sur le pupitre.

-Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour vous présenter plusieurs nouveaux membres de la communauté ! Ici, Gaster et Grillby présentent leur fille !

Le couple s'avança et le scientifique rechigna à montrer son enfant à la caméra.

-Voici Arial, annonça l'élémentaire.

Ils se retirèrent, au soulagement du squelette.

-Sans et Aazaan vont vous présenter leurs enfants dont vous connaissez déjà l'aîné !

-Raavi, dis bonjour, demanda le brun en poussant doucement son fils.

-B'jour ! dit gaiement l'enfant.

L'humain présenta ensuite le petit paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

-C'est Garamond !

-Et Corsiva, ajouta Sans en tendant celui qu'il avait.

Si Raavi et Corsiva étaient clairement des monstres, Garamond était beaucoup plus humain.

-Réjouissez-vous ! reprit Asgore en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

Le démon n'avait pas manqué la présentation des enfants. C'était le moment, ils étaient faibles, fatigué de la naissance et des courtes nuits que leur faisait subir les mioches. Il éclata d'un rire glacial et partit reformer son armée de chair à canon, des humains, si cher à son créateur.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Presque un mois s'était écoulé quand l'alarme se déclencha : ils étaient attaqués par des humains sans magie. Asgore ordonna qu'ils fussent assommés et retenus dans les souterrains le temps qu'ils reprennent connaissance. La Garde Royale fut envoyée et revirent en moins d'une heure, une quinzaine d'humains K.O. avec ses membres.

-Quel est ce simulacre ? se demanda à voix haute le roi.

-Ils ont sa marque… Ils ne sont pas eux même.

-Elle est retirable ?

-Normalement…

Toriel s'approcha du plus jeune, qui avait l'air d'avoir dans les 17 ans, et scanna son être pour voir si elle était visible ainsi. Elle haleta d'horreur, avec un mouvement de recul, quand elle vit.

-Tori ?

-Cette chose… Cette marque… Elle noircit son âme !

La chèvre fit apparaître le cœur et ils purent voir qu'il était presque totalement noir.

-Mon Dieu…

-Essayons de s'en débarrasser.

Raphaël utilisa sa magie pour toucher la marque mais elle était trop contraire à sa nature.

-Je ne peux pas le faire seul ! ragea-t-il.

-Nous allons aider, fit la reine.

-Wowie !

Les deux monstres tendirent leur magie curative vers l'âme et ils se battirent contre la noirceur installée dans leur cœur de cet homme. Au bout d'un long moment, et rejoint par plusieurs monstres dont la magie curative était forte, ils virent à bout de la marque du démon. Dévoilant une flamboyante âme de la justice. Ils n'arrivèrent à retirer la trace de Luce que sur très peu. Pour la plupart, elle avait totalement contaminé l'âme et s'y était ancré.

-Qu'en faisons-nous ? On ne peut pas les garder ici, on ne peut pas les tuer et son peut encore moins les renvoyé chez eux ! constata avec fatigue l'ancienne gardienne.

-Je crois qu'on peut que contacter le CIM…

Undyne s'en chargea avec professionnalisme et une équipe de gardes internationaux fut aussitôt envoyé. Les gardes Royaux emmenèrent ceux qui n'avaient pas été « soigné » hors des protections et les agents sorciers les récupérèrent.

-Vous avez bien fait de nous appeler. Nous allons tout faire pour les soigner.

-Ceux-là sont-ils guéris ? demanda quand même Aazaan en pointant les plus jeunes.

Deux membres de l'escouade vérifièrent et acquiescèrent.

-Ils ont un sort espion et de traçage. Sont-ils a enlevé ?

-Oui. Sur les vôtres aussi, j'imagine.

-En effet, merci.

* * *

Les jeunes humains furent emmenés dans les souterrains, dans une infirmerie basique dans les maisons restantes proches de la sortie vers New City. Ils dormirent plus d'une semaine, essuyant la purification de leur âme.

-Le premier se réveille !

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se sentait étrange, comme une renaissance. Son regard tomba sur le visage pâle de Papyrus, le faisant sursauter.

-Paps ! Tu lui fais peur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre personne, clairement humaine.

-Bonjour. Je suis Aazaan et tu es chez les monstres. Aucun danger, ils sont doux comme des agneaux.

Le jeune éveillé déglutit. Il se sentait vraiment étrange.

-M'appelle… Sais plus…

-Tu peux aller chercher Raphaël, s'il te plaît ?

-Le Grand Papyrus peut accomplir une telle mission !

Le squelette disparut et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de l'ange, dont le ventre rond ne cachait rien de son état.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda l'hybride.

-Il ne se souvient de rien.

-Me faites pas d'mal…

Le nouveau venu passa la main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent et soupira.

-Il a dû le marqué très tôt… Ou elle a été transmise par ses parents…

Le malade gémit sous le touché de Raphaël.

-Tu as rencontré une personne étrange avant ici ?

-Homme… Ailes sombres… Peur…

Tous les autres jeunes ne se rappelaient que de la visite du démon, rien de leur vie avant et pas plus d'après. Ils avaient conservé un savoir « académique », bien que souvent basique, montrant qu'ils ne venaient pas de hautes classes et qu'ils n'avaient pas été en cours bien longtemps.

Sur les cinq qu'ils avaient sauvé du démon, un se sauva et se perdit, terrorisé par le souvenir de sa rencontre avec son bourreau : il se suicida dans le Core. Un autre avait son âme trop faible pour récupérer de la purification de celle-ci, noircie par le mal : il mourut dans son sommeil. Les trois survivants avaient 16, 20 et 23 ans. Le plus jeune et premier réveillé fut renommé Silvestre, la rare femme- et seule sauvée- prit le nom de Charline et le plus vieux choisit Alexander.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le brun leva la tête de son travail en entendant des cris venant de chez Mettaton. De l'eau dans le gaz ?

-Tu passes ton temps chez les malades ! Tu es un garde royal, Papyrus ! Ce n'est pas ton travail !

-J'ai annoncé ma démission à Undyne la semaine derrière. Je ne veux plus me battre, je veux aider.

-Je t'interdis de le faire !

-C'est trop tard, Mettaton.

-Tu n'es bon qu'à combattre !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est à se demander comment tu n'as encore empoisonné personne avec ta cuisine !

-Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas assez bien pour ton « délicat » palais ? Sauf que tu n'en as pas ! Tu n'es qu'une création de fer !

-Ton existence est plus fausse que la mienne ! Mon âme ne sort pas du néant !

-Elle vient de celle de Gaster !

-Uniquement de la sienne et de ses expériences !

-Tes parents ne sont connus de personne !

-Ils sont morts pendant la guerre !

-Mais personne ne les connait ! Même tes cousins !

-Je te hais !

-Alors, ne me considère plus comme ton compagnon !

-Dégage, vulgaire sac d'os !

Aazaan attendit quelques minutes avant de voir le squelette sortir, un sac et une valise, tous deux pleins à craquer.

-Papyrus ? demanda l'oméga.

-Je vais bien. Je peux m'installer à la maison ?

-Bien sûr. C'est toujours chez toi. Je t'accompagnerai bien mais je dois finir…

Le monstre sourit tristement et disparut dans les rues, se faufilant à travers les habitants.

* * *

Papyrus posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, sachant que son frère avait converti sa chambre en celle des jumeaux. Il monta les voir et sourit tendrement en les avisant paisiblement endormit, un pincement au cœur. Il ne serait pas parent avant un moment, Mettaton refusait d'en parler quand ils étaient ensemble. Il alla se réfugier dans la cuisine et se fit un chocolat chaud, bourré de guimauves fondues.

-Paps ? s'étonna Sans en entrant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu as ramené tes affaires ?

-J'ai rompu avec Mettaton.

-Je vais le-

-C'est _moi_ qui ai rompu, Sans. Et ça fait des mois que ça ne va plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pleins de choses… Je crois qu'il aimait plus l'idée qu'il avait de moi que de ma propre personne.

Le cadet soupira et fixa son aîné avec un sérieux inhabituel.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me venges. Tu me le jures ?

Sans soupira à son tour en passant une main sur son crâne.

-Tu sais que je déteste les promesses mais je le jure.

Le plus grand sourit doucement, presque tristement.

-Tu vas rester ici ?

-Quelques jours. Le temps que Toriel accepte mon apprentissage. Je resterai au palais après, c'est plus près des « malades ».

-D'acc, frérot.

Sans laissa son cadet finir son chocolat, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de situation.

* * *

Aazaan rentra tard, fatigué. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa mission prendrait tant de temps, ou il l'aurait repoussé au lendemain.

-Ma !

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Voulais te voir… Et avoir une histoire !

-Papa est très bon pour les histoires.

-Raconte toujours la même, murmura Raavi.

Le brun rit doucement et porta l'enfant dans son lit, où il lui narra un conte, même s'il s'endormit au milieu du récit. Il sourit tendrement en l'embrassant avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans leur chambre.

-Longue journée ? demanda celui-ci.

-C'est peu dire…

Ils parlèrent un peu avant de s'endormir, lové l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Papyrus se leva aux aurores et prit soin de ne pas réveiller ses neveux. Il se prépara en silence et partit tôt pour rejoindre Toriel et Raphaël, qui s'occupaient de faire de lui un soigneur et non plus un combattant. La chèvre ferait sa formation avant et après l'école, bien que maintenant, elle n'était plus seule à s'occuper de l'éducation des enfants. Le reste du temps, ce serait Raphaël qui lui enseignerait ce qu'il pouvait de la magie curative des hybrides, ainsi que d'autres monstres qui avaient une affinité avec cette magie.

La reine et l'ange le guidèrent dans la maison où avait été réuni les trois humains sauvés de la marque du démon. Les jeunes gens étaient encore endormis lors de leur arrivé, ce qui permit une leçon sur les soins à prodiguer aux personnes inconscientes. Toriel dû rejoindre l'école et le duo s'occupa des humains qui s'étaient réveillés entre-temps.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	13. 12 Soins

Salut les petites roses des sables !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Plein de chose dans ce chapitre qui marque presque la fin de cette fic. Plus que l'épilogue qui arrivera la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Soins_

Papyrus s'occupait de plus en plus seul du trio d'humains- même si l'un ou l'autre de ses tuteurs veillaient quand même. Il les appréciait beaucoup, ils étaient différents des monstres ou d'Aazaan.

Le plus jeune, Sylvestre, avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et les yeux bleus sombres, tendant parfois sur le marron, sa peau était étrangement foncée et fortement piqué de tâches de sons.

La femme, Charline, avait la peau noire, de grands yeux sombres et les cheveux très courts, décolorés.

Le plus âgé, Alexander, était métisse, ses yeux étaient voilés, il était presque aveugle, et ses cheveux étaient prématurément blancs.

Malgré qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de leur passé- outre leur rencontre avec le frère de l'ange, ils avaient un humour grinçant, différent du sien et même de celui de Sans.

Il les appréciait vraiment, voir plus pour Sylvestre. Il sentait son âme frétiller de joie à ses côtés. Mais il ne voulait pas replonger dans une relation de suite et puis, le roux ne voudrait pas forcément de lui, il avait bien eu un mouvement de recul à son réveil.

Il soupira derrière ses fourneaux, son corps cuisinant par automatisme.

-Hey ! ça sent super bon ! s'écria Charline en lui sautant dans le dos, s'accrochant à son cou.

-Lâche-le, bouffeuse de chatte ! cria le plus jeune.

-Jaloux ?

-De toi ? rétorqua le roux. Pourquoi je serai jaloux d'une putain de lesbienne ?

-Parce que tu as peur que ton fantasme soit ailleurs ?

-Ne vous battez pas ! Mettez plutôt la table.

-Bien sûr Papyrus ! acquiesça immédiatement le jeune homme.

Il fusilla la femme du regard pendant tout le repas, à l'incompréhension du squelette et à la consternation de leur aîné. D'autant plus qu'elle jouait à draguer le monstre sous ses yeux rien que pour le faire enragé.

* * *

Papyrus avait envoyé les deux plus jeunes faire leurs exercices le temps qu'il fasse la vaisselle. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Alexander qui essuyait ce que lui tendait le squelette.

-Tu devrai te déclarer à Sylvestre, même si vous allez à votre rythme.

-De quoi tu parles ? fit innocemment le monstre.

-Fais pas semblant. Ça crève les yeux que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Il est le seul à ne pas le voir. Et les murs ne sont pas bien épais, on entend tout quand il se branle à pensant à toi.

-Q- _Quoi_ ?

-Quand ce n'est pas les rêves humides ou guimauves… Charline n'aide pas en te draguant pour le mettre en rogne.

Papyrus était totalement orange, bien que son interlocuteur le vît à peine avec sa vision quasi aveugle.

-Je sais que tu as casé il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai entendu Toriel et Raphaël en parler. Surtout qu'il refuse de sortir, laissant ses équipes dépourvus, obligés de passer des rediffusions.

Papyrus acquiesça et quand Sylvestre revint avec son amie, il l'entraîna dans une promenade pour parler de tout cela.

* * *

Toriel avait laissé Raphaël et Papyrus avec le trio d'humains, comme tous les jours. L'hybride avait un très gros ventre, fascinant Sylvestre, d'autant qu'il était visiblement sexué mâle. Sauf que, le jour où son bébé décida de pointer son nez était venu.

-Il faut appeler Toriel ! Alphys ! Gaster ! paniqua Papyrus.

-Tu sais bien qu'aucun n'est libre. Tu peux le faire, Paps !

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait…

-Moi si. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Le squelette demanda de l'aide aux humains, pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et l'ange haletait douloureusement en caressant son ventre. Il gémit quand une contraction le prit et il regarda Papyrus.

-Je crois que c'est bon, hésita ce dernier.

Faisant confiance au monstre et à son instinct, il passa à l'étape suivante : pousser aux contractions. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lors de la délivrance et il entendit avec soulagement les pleurs de son enfant. Le nouveau-né fut posé contre sa poitrine et il trouva instinctivement son sein pour se nourrir. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il caressa la peau rosée de sa fille.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

-Comment vas-tu la nommé ?

-Nehemiel. Elle s'appelle Nehemiel.

-C'est un très beau nom.

Toriel revient le soir et manqua de s'évanouir quand elle tomba sur l'ange qui allaitait son enfant.

-Dieu ! Quand est-ce que c'est arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Dans la journée. Ça a commencé deux heures après votre départ.

-Et personne ne m'a appelé ?

-Papyrus était là et vous étiez occupé. Tout s'est bien passé, vous voyez !

-En effet. Je vais quand même vérifier que vous allez bien.

La chèvre commença par Raphaël qui, outre la fatigue, se portait bien. En se penchant sur l'enfant, elle fut surprise par son apparence : elle avait des « membranes » non-finies dans le dos, qui formeraient ses ailes par la suite, et deux minuscules cornes sur le crâne, uniquement visible par son peu de cheveux.

-C'est normal ?

-Je suis un ange et son père un démon. J'ai eu pire… Bien pire.

Luce enrageait. Il avait perdu sa petite armée. Libérés de sa marque ou sous le joug des sorciers. Il allait réduire l'endroit en cendre noires fumantes.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan soupira, entouré d'une montagne de livres. Le seul moyen d'assuré la paix face au frère de Raphaël était de le scellé. Mais il faudrait qu'il ne puisse être libéré. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux longs.

-Tu y arrives ?

-J'ai une solution mais il me manque l'objet de scellement et le moyen de l'empêché de sortir.

-Il est possible de le lié à une famille ?

-Oui… Mais il faudrait être sûr qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.

-Les monstres peuvent vivres _très_ longtemps Toriel et Asgore sont nés bien avant la guerre. Et elle a eu lieu y a quelques millénaires. Nos physiques reflètent notre âge magique et mental.

Le brun acquiesça, si Chara était tombé quelque temps après l'enfermement des monstres, cela voulait dire que tous ceux qui avaient vécu à cette époque avaient au moins quelques millénaires.

* * *

L'oméga avait trouvé le moyen de fabriqué une pierre issue de la magie de tous les monstres, alors que certaines étaient très peu compatibles. De ce fait, ce qui serait scellé à l'intérieur serait lié aux monstres et ne faiblirait pas, même si ceux qui avaient donné leur magie mourraient.

* * *

Luce sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Il voulait détruire les monstres et le soumis trop faible pour être sien. Comme il ne pouvait être mieux servi que par lui-même, il y allait. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de combat : un pantalon de soie noir, un col roulé sans manche de même couleur, des bottes montantes aux sangles argentés, des mitaines de protections montant jusqu'aux coudes en soie. Il portait une épée à la ceinture, la lame était en argent, gravée d'une représentation des Enfers, la garde était noire et rouge. Ses ailes et ses cornes luisaient et son visage était marqué d'une froide détermination.

* * *

La zone choisie avait été marqué d'un pentagramme dont les bords avaient été fait avec un métal angélique que Raphaël avait déniché dans son stock. La pierre était placée sur la plus hautes branche.

-ça va vraiment marcher ? douta Undyne.

-C'est ce qui est prévu, répondit Aazaan.

-Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ?

-Nous nous réincarnons, contra Raphaël, notre âme est immortelle. L'enfermé ainsi est le mieux.

Le groupe frémit quand le ciel s'assombri, il arrivait sans se cacher. L'ange frissonna, son frère avait libéré toute sa puissance. Il se montra, majestueux, devant eux, transpirant de pouvoir, prêt à les réduire à rien.

-Vous me facilité la tâche, constata-t-il presque tristement.

Il s'avança vers eux et ils suivirent le plan de l'humain, évitant son regard, bougeant de façon à ce qu'il entra dans le piège. Le pentacle s'illumina, surprenant le démon.

-Vous pensez que ça va m'arrêter, rit-il.

-Au moins assez longtemps pour ce que vous avons à faire, répliqua l'objet de ses désirs.

Il déploya ses ailes mais elles se heurtèrent violemment aux parois invisibles qui l'enfermaient.

-Tu leur as fourni de quoi me contenir, Raph.

-Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu, Luce.

-Je suis Lucifer, petit frère, le bras gauche, l'ange déchu, le roi des Enfers !

-Mais tu étais encore mon frère. Celui-ci a disparu, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Il faut y aller, prévient le brun.

L'hybride acquiesça et ils entamèrent un rituel mêlant grec et langue angélique. Voyant de quoi il tenait, le démon déploya ses pouvoirs contre les barrières, remarquant trop tard que l'énergie était envoyée dans la pierre où il serait enfermé.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir pour toujours !

Il tenta de s'attaquer physiquement aux parois sauf que la pierre avait absorbé une large partie de son énergie et les faibles coups qu'il donnait ne le laissait que plus fatigué, chaque contact la lui absorbant.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement !

Les murmures du rituel prirent de l'ampleur, le faisant tombé à genoux, hurlant, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son âme était sortie de force de son corps actuel pour rejoindre sa prison minérale. Les voix se turent quand l'enveloppe charnelle de Lucifer explosa en minuscules particules et son âme, d'un noir profond, se fondit dans la pierre.

-Il est emprisonné, constatèrent-ils.

Raphaël était figé en fixant le minéral, il tomba à genoux en éclatant en sanglots. Malgré tout, il aimait son frère, même s'il était maintenant violent et bien loin de l'ange qu'il avait été.

* * *

Aazaan avait fait montrer la pierre et elle était installée dans le hall d'entrée du château royal. Ainsi, les monstres voyaient le résultat de combattre les monstres. Raphaël s'était réinstallé dans sa boutique, même si sa nouvelle famille était contre, surtout pour Nehemiel.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aazaan et Chara étaient installés dans un jardin proche du château. Le plus jeune avait passé le test de la méditation, afin de calmer sa magie lors d'une émotion forte.

-Tu dois faire réagir cette feuille. Tu peux la faire voler, la brûler, la couper. Comme ta magie veut.

Le prince ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie. Il arrivait à la voir, à la ressentir, mais il n'arrivait pas à la projeter consciemment encore.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva-t-il en quittant son état méditatif.

Le brun soupira.

-As-tu essayé de toucher ton noyau ?

-Non. Dans un de tes livres, c'est dit que c'est dangereux.

-C'est idiot. Pas mal d'enfants le font sans le savoir… Quel était le livre ?

- _Méthodes et contrôles de la magie_.

-Ah. C'est un ouvrage du Ministère. C'est dangereux pour eux car cela augmente le contrôle de ta magie et favorise la magie sans focus.

-Ce gouvernement n'est pas très futé.

-Au contraire, d'un certain point de vu. Si tu fais face à un peuple d'ignorant, il est plus facile à manipuler.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas totalement faux.

-Mais ça affaiblit la population. Lors d'une guerre, ce n'est pas profitable pour le pays. Surtout si elle se fait en interne.

-Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut alors ?

-Un gouvernement juste, qui ne cherche pas le pouvoir et la richesse personnels, une population éduquée…

Chara se laissa tombé sur le dos, dans l'herbe, et regarda le ciel.

-Pourquoi tu hais les tiens, alors ?

-Ils sont idiots, enfermés dans leurs préjugés, guidés par leur soif de pouvoir et de richesse. Tout le contraire de ce qui devrait.

-Y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tellement de chose ne vont pas dans ce monde…

-Nous sommes là pour redresser la barre ! assura le prince.

Aazaan éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du pré-ado.

-J'espère bien ! Aller. Au travail, mauvaise troupe !

* * *

Toriel sourit en déambulant dans les couloirs de son école. Elle ne donnait malheureusement presque plus cours mais elle était heureuse de voir tous ces jeunes monstres entre ses murs. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des salles : le professeur faisait cours et certains élèves, dont ses enfants, chahutaient dans les rangs. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Elle sortit des murs propres du bâtiment et chemina jusqu'aux zones d'entraînements.

-Mademoiselle Toriel !

Elle se tourna vers un petit groupe : le trio d'humains sauvée de Lucifer, leur professeur, Papyrus et Raphaël.

-Alexander, j'ai déjà dit de m'appeler seulement par mon nom.

-Rien n'empêchera ma politesse.

La chèvre rit doucement et s'approcha encore.

-Votre contrôle avance bien ?

-Ça dépend. Sylvestre travail bien, il maîtrise presque totalement sa magie.

-Paps m'a beaucoup aidé…

-Même avec cela, c'est un travail personnel, contra la reine.

-Alexander n'est pas loin derrière.

-C'est assez instinctif.

-Et Charline est à la traîne par son manque de concentration !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si de magnifiques spécimens passent dans le coin !

Le professeur grogna alors que sa supérieure rit.

-Utilise cela, conseilla la femme.

Il acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-C'est une excellente idée, majesté !

-Je suis sûre que vous serez l'utilisé.

La jeune humaine déglutit, sentant que ce serait pour sa pomme.

* * *

Chara, les yeux clos, se concentrait sur son environnement, sentant son professeur à quelques centimètres de lui, l'énergie de la terre et de la nature, la présence inerte des objets, comme le banc dans son dos, et la plume devant lui. Quand il sentit sa magie répondre, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'elle, ainsi que toutes celles à proximité, flottait plus ou moins haut en fonctions de la distance qui les séparaient du jeune homme.

-Bravo ! le félicita Aazaan.

Le cadet sourit grandement, heureux d'avoir finalement comprit la mécanique de la chose.

-Maintenant, le principe est semblablement le même pour tous. C'est une question de ressenti, de volonté et d'imagination.

-C'est simple, finalement.

-Ce n'est que le début, petit scarabée.

-Je ne suis pas un insecte !

Le brun éclata de rire et essaya d'expliquer ce petit surnom mais son hilarité ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait été chercher Raavi à l'école et l'enfant lui racontait sa journée à grands renforts de détails. A la maison, il eut son goûter : un verre de lait, un demi-fruit et un carré de chocolat.

-Tu as des devoirs ?

-Finir les lignes de lettres !

-On les fait maintenant ?

-Vi ! Après, je peux jouer avec Corsiva et Garamond ?

-S'ils sont réveillés.

Le petit monstre sortit un cahier de son petit cartable et l'ouvrit à la page de ses exercices d'écriture.

-Tu as presque fini.

-Le maître dit que je sais mal le « k » et le « h ».

-Montre-moi ça.

Raavi lui traça ses lettres et Aazaan l'aide à bien les faire, même s'il trouvait ça idiot de leur apprendre _une_ façon d'écrire alors que la majorité finissait par le faire à leur manière.

-Heya ! fit Sans en se téléportant dans l'entrée.

-Papa ! Regarde mes belles lettres !

Il sourit en passant une main sur le crâne de son ainé, les orbites sur les lignes du cahier.

-Magnifique !

L'enfant eu un sourire fier et retourna auprès du brun pour ranger ses affaires dans son cartable.

-Peux aller jouer maintenant ?

-S'ils dorment, ne les réveille pas.

-Oui ma !

Il disparut à l'étage, dans la chambre des jumeaux.

-Ta journée ? demanda le squelette en venant s'installé au côté de son compagnon.

-Fatiguant mais enrichissante. Et la tienne ?

-Comme d'habitude. Mettaton est enfin sorti de sa retraite, les audiences vont remonter.

-Papyrus en a beaucoup moins été affecté…

-Il avait déjà une nouvelle ancre chez Sylvestre.

-Ancre ?

-C'est ce qui empêche de sombrer face à des sentiments profondément négatifs.

-La déception amoureuse en est ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que ressentait Mettaton.

Le sujet se clôt sur ses mots et le silence s'installa.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Charline marchait tranquillement dans New City, observant avec curiosité la vie des monstres. Son estomac gronda discrètement et elle chercha où manger, finissant par trouver un café. Elle entra et observa avec attention l'endroit, c'était assez… Non pas chic mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, qui haussait le standing de l'endroit.

-Bonjour et bienvenu au Muffet's coffee ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle posa les yeux sur le montre et prit un coup au cœur : elle sentait son âme palpiter de joie à sa vue.

-Euh… Oui… Y a moyen que je puisse manger ?

-Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !

L'humaine mit les pieds dans l'ombre de l'araignée, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêchés de détailler le corps devant elle, s'attardant sur le roulé de ses hanches.

-Vous voulez la carte ?

-Euh… Ouais, merci.

Muffet sourit et effleura sa main en lui donnant le menu, faisant frissonner sa cliente. Elle avait senti l'appel de l'âme de la jeune femme et sentait la sienne répondre positivement.

* * *

Elle était restée toute la journée, observant l'araignée évoluée dans son café, servant ses clients, dansant parmi les tables, jonglant avec les commandes. Elle s'était abreuvée de sa vision, oubliant sa tasse de thé et grignota ses gâteaux lentement, sans y penser. Le soir tomba, Muffet ferma son enseigne et l'invita chez elle. La lueur dans ses yeux ne trompait pas sur son désir.

* * *

Charline était alanguie dans les draps mauve de Muffet, celle-ci adossée contre des oreillers, une main caressant la douce peau de son dos. La jeune femme regardait silencieusement le monstre, voulant imprimé son image dans sa rétine.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'araignée, ses doigts s'égarant sur une de ses morsures.

-Je le serai autant de temps que tu me voudras.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Muffet. Elle ne la laisserait jamais fuir.

* * *

Le professeur était désespéré : la jeune femme n'avançait plus dans son contrôle, pire, semblait même avoir régressée sur certains points, et ne jetait même plus un œil sur les femmes qui passaient.

-Je ne comprends plus rien… se désolé-t-il à Toriel.

-Elle est amoureuse. Le nouveau lien la déconcentre.

-Lien ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Son âme est reliée à celle d'un des nôtres.

-Qui ? Que je puisse la remettre dans le bon chemin.

-Suis-là.

* * *

Sylvestre rougissait dans les bras du monstre, gêné de se montrer aussi faible.

-Paps ! Je peux le faire seul !

-Tu t'es évanoui en pleine rue !

-Je n'avais pas mangé et trop tiré sur mon corps…

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il soupira mais abandonna et se laissa porter par le squelette dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, aussi nu l'un que l'autre.

-Je peux le faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Papyrus prenait le savon pour le passer sur son corps.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te découvre ?

-S- Si… Papyrus…

Le savon courut sur la peau de ses bras, passa sur ses épaules, descendit jusqu'à son ventre, hésita puis continua sous l'eau, frôla sa virilité encore endormie, se promena sur ses jambes, s'attarda sur ses cuisses.

-Paps…

Il haletait, son membre maintenant gorgé de sang. Le savon avait disparu des mains du squelette mais elles, elles continuaient leur exploration, s'attardant sur sa virilité. Il gémit, d'autant plus qu'il sentait celle de l'apprenti guérisseur dans le bas de son dos.

-Papyrus, supplia-t-il.

-Tu en veux plus ?

-O- Oui…

La main s'enroula autour de sa colonne de chair et bougea.

-Fais-moi face, ordonna gentiment le monstre.

Il s'exécuta en gémissant, la main glissant de son membre au bas de son dos, caressant le creux de ses reins. Une plainte lui échappa quand sa virilité rencontra celle du monstre, ses yeux glissèrent avec curiosité vers celle-ci et il rougit en la voyant, formée par magie, orangée.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Il acquiesça et sentit les doigts cheminés plus bas, longer sa raie et atteindre son antre.

-Papyrus…

-Je sais. Je ne te ferrai pas mal.

Il se détendit dans ses bras et se laissa porté par ce que lui offrait le monstre.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas comment ils avaient fini dans son lit mais c'était plus pratique- et confortable- que la baignoire. Se nichant un peu plus contre les os, étonnamment confortable, il se laissa emporté, bercé par les battements de l'âme du monstre.

-Je veille sur toi, entendit-il avant de succomber à Morphée.

* * *

Alexander se figea en entendant de la musique dans ce quartier appartement totalement aux monstres. Pas qu'ils y été réfractèrent mais elle avait une moindre importance. Il s'approcha de la maison et toqua en se maudissant de briser ce moment. La mélodie s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit sur le second robot des monstres.

-Oh… Bonjour…

-La musique…

-Je suis désolé, je vais arrêter…

-Non ! C'est très beau… Je peux entrer ?

-Oh… Bien sûr…

L'humain s'installa sur le lit, seul endroit de libre, et se laissa emporter par les sons qui naissaient sous les mains de l'ancien fantôme. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais voyait tout autre chose que la décoration de cette maison. Inconscient, il se mit à chantonner, des phrases sans forcément de sens. Le robot bleu ne dit rien mais il était content qu'une voix accompagnât sa musique.

* * *

La nuit allait tomber et l'humain devait rejoindre la maison qui lui avait été assigner, à lui et aux autres.

-Napstablook, se présenta le monstre.

-Alexander, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous avez une très belle voix, se dépêcha-t-il de dire, vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

-Merci Naps.

Une rougeur s'installa sur le visage du robot alors que le métisse partait.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	14. Epilogue

Salut les petites roses des sables !

 **Résumer :** Il était plus âgé que les autres, il avait vécu, il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'était pas qu'un humain, il était l'âme qui leur manquait. Cependant, il ne marchait pas fièrement vers le château, comme les autres. Il devenait une part de leur monde, l'un des leurs.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Plein de chose dans ce chapitre qui marque presque la fin de cette fic. Plus que l'épilogue qui arrivera la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, voyant les uns grandir, les autres vieillir.

Les monstres s'étaient peu à peu ouverts aux humains, commençant par les magiques. A ce jour, ils cohabitaient aussi pacifiquement que possible mais aucun raciste n'était accepté à New City : ils étaient bannis ou, pire, enfermé un temps dans la partie des souterrains qui ne servaient plus ni aux champs, ni aux tournois.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les familles s'étaient agrandit avec la croissance des enfants ou la venue d'autres : Grillby et Gaster avaient eu que deux autres enfants, uniquement des filles : Arial, Cambria et Georgia.

Suite à une fête trop alcoolisé Asgore et Toriel avaient eu un autre enfant, une fille : Toria. Bien que cela ne les pas remis ensemble, ils avaient une vie de famille assez semblable à celle d'avant.

Aazaan et Sans n'avaient pas eu d'autres enfants que Raavi, Corsiva et Garamond. Mais cela ne les gênait pas. Dont seul le dernier semblait le plus humain de la fratrie.

Papyrus et Sylvestre avaient eu deux enfants : Verdana, qui avait un physique assez humain, et Multu. Le squelette les avait portés avec enthousiasme, au grand dam de son humain qui avait plus d'une fois eu peur qu'il brise l'œuf dans lequel était le petit.

Alphys et Undyne avaient eu deux filles après Marius : Naea et Artizar.

Muffet et Charline avaient eu quatre enfants : Vanille, la plus humaine, Cannelle, Amande et Clément.

Asriel et Chara, dont la relation avait lentement évolué à l'adolescence, n'avait eu qu'un garçon : Frisk.

Raphaël était resté seul, profondément marqué par des siècles de relation plus ou moins malsaine avec son frère, et s'occupa de sa fille. L'aimant totalement et l'élevant dans la bonté fondamentale des monstres.

MK, qui avait franchi la dernière étape de sa croissance- le développement de sa télépathie et la sortie de ses ailes- avec succès, sortait avec Nehemiel. Il n'était pas si rare de les voir volé ensemble dans le ciel au-dessus de la ville.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Mettaton avait peu à peu coupé les ponts avec ses proches, devenant la star des sorciers, puis des humains, délaissant les monstres. Si ces derniers avaient d'abord été déçus, un tel abandon après des siècles d'émission, mais le robot avait été noyé dans nouvelle vague de star, dont le duo Napstablook-Alexander qui avaient donné goût à la musique aux monstres.

* * *

Sans avait aussi la cote avec ses spectacles, d'autant quand il ajoutait des passages basés sur des scènes de sa vie : les tracas de son travail de « sentinelle » ou vendeur de hot-dog, les surprises- bonnes ou mauvaises- avec les enfants. Au début, il ne passait qu'à la télé, puis on lui proposa de refaire des one-squelette show entiers, comme au temps du MTT. Il avait hésité à accepter, ne voulant pas abandonner sa famille pendant de longues périodes si tournées. Mais il avait été négocier qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui souvent.

* * *

Asgore avait peu à peu abandonné son rôle de roi à ses fils, la ville- presque plus que ça- des monstres était une sorte d'état. L'ancien roi s'était ainsi totalement adonné à sa passion pour le jardinage, décorant la ville de magnifiques plantes. Il avait même pris en compte le voisinage pour le choix de ses plants : elles étaient utilisables en cuisine autour du bar de Grillby et du café de Muffet par exemple.

* * *

L'araignée avait aussi un atelier de couture, au grand dam des vendeurs de vêtements qui voyaient que les monstres ne leur achetaient rien, préférant aller chez une des leurs et donc avoir des tenues sur-mesure. Elle ne faisait plus de prix très élevés non plus. Les autres lui fournissaient aussi des matériaux : ceux à poils de la fourrure, les reptiles des mues, et les oiseaux des plumes. Raphaël lui donnait même des perles et pierreries pour les tenus les plus élégantes en vue des occasions les plus importantes.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Raavi tenait un restaurant dans une des zones ouvertes aux humains et créatures magiques. La majorité du temps, il était à l'entrée ou à la caisse, au contraire de MK qui aimait beaucoup les cuisines, même si le plus jeune faisait encore beaucoup de plats pouvant être fait en avance. Cambria, la cadette de Gaster et Grillby, Verdana, sa cousine, Vanille, l'humaine de Muffet, et Artizar, la dernière d'Al et Dydy, étaient ses serveurs.

Aazaan avait fini par prendre un poste à l'école, s'occupant des plus petits ou des enfants avec la détermination, ce qui signifiait la plupart du temps qu'ils pouvaient avoir accès à la magie « sorcière ».

Papyrus était devenu le guérisseur des monstres, aider par Raphaël, et dont Silvestre était le secrétaire. Même s'il niait avec force cette appellation, c'était à quoi son travail s'apparentait le plus. Nehemiel apprenait sous leur coupe ce même travail.

Arial alternait entre son père et Alphys, les aidant dans le travail, s'amusant parfois dans son coin pour créer. Elle avait réussi à donner naissance à un robot sans y inséré l'âme d'un monstre. Sa conscience était encore assez basique mais il était vivant.

Georgia apprenait avec Grillby, voulant l'aider dans son bar. Muffet lui donnait aussi des cours, principalement sur des mets plus raffinés, souvent des pâtisseries.

Garamond travaillait dans l'atelier de Muffet, adorant littéralement habillé les monstres. Il trouvait toujours le moyen d'utiliser au mieux ce qu'il avait. Et si on avait le malheur de lui dire qu'il faisait un job de nana, le pauvre inconscient finissait avec des aiguilles plantées un peu partout.

Corsiva papillonnait de travail en travail, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle préférait, tant qu'elle pouvait aider les autres. Il ne fallait cependant pas la prendre pour un osselet, elle savait très bien quand on essayait de la tromper ou de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre.

Multu avait très jeune était fasciné par les plats que préparait Silvestre et Aazaan, clamant des lors qu'il deviendrait le meilleur cuisinier de New City, faisant évidement des spaghetti sa spécialité.

Toria aidait les rois dans leur travail, écoutant les doléances des habitants, peu importe leur nature, ils avaient tous le droit à la parole. Elle était aussi en charge des jugements les moins graves, devant s'entretenir avec ses aînés pour statuer sur les plus graves.

Marius et Vaea avaient succombé au pouvoir maternel d'Undyne et avaient tous deux commencer à travailler dans la Garde Royale, même si la jeune femme s'en était assez rapidement détourné pour bidouiller elle aussi des gadgets permettant aux gardes d'avoir plus de porter avec la matérialisation de leur magie. Ainsi, les lances de l'ondine pouvaient devenir des missiles à tête chercheuse, bien plus intelligentes que celle de Mad Dummy.

Cannelle avait trouvé un appareil photo dans les affaires d'Aazaan quand elle était enfant et elle ne le lâchait plus depuis, riant en disant que toutes ses photos voudraient de l'or ! Elle avait quand même sur ses pellicules quelques stars, dont Mettaton dans une position assez compromettante comprenant une machine à laver et le robot complément bourré- aller savoir comment avec Sans.

Amande avait toujours été fasciné par les cheveux décolorés de Charline, lui demandant sans cesse de lui montrer comment faire. Pas sur elle, en tout cas, pas enfant. Elle avait aussi été horrifié par la masse de cheveux d'Aazaan quand ils n'étaient pas domptés, au réveil. Elle avait alors décidé qu'elle serait celle qui s'occuperait des cheveux et poils de la ville, fournissant ainsi sa mère d'une quantité de matière première gratuite.

Clément suivait sa mère qui, si la plupart du temps aidait Muffet dans son café, préférait être dehors à donner un coup de main pour construire ou réparer des bâtiments. Et contrairement à la noire, il avait l'avantage d'être aussi fort qu'elle mais avec deux autres paires de bras.

* * *

Ainsi allait la vie des monstres, des humains et des hybrides. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours tout rose, mais s'il n'y avait pas de négatif dans la vie, le positif serait fade.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


End file.
